


Sweet Baby

by MyeonCotton520



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Sex, Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, First Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hanhun - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Older Man/Younger Man, Organized Crime, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Violation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyeonCotton520/pseuds/MyeonCotton520
Summary: "La coerción puede capturar el cuerpo de un hombre, pero la libertad le cautivará el corazón".
Relationships: Lu Han & Oh Sehun, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweetboy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579169) by Amelita Rae. 



> Adaptación al libro "Chico dulce" perteneciente a la escritora Amelita Rae. Todos los derechos reservados a ella por esta afable obra de amor. Mi único crédito es adaptarlo al universo alternativo de EXO. Sin más, disfruta.

Todo lo que SeHun podía sentir era el frío.

Sus dedos de las manos y de los pies estaban entumecidos, entre otras cosas. Hacía mucho frío afuera. El invierno se estaba poniendo de cabeza; era solamente septiembre y había casi cinco grados. Septiembre, Octubre, Noviembre, Diciembre, SeHun sacudió la cabeza de la manera en que alguien lo hace cuando se siente molestado por un pensamiento y la necesidad de salir físicamente de ello.

Se negó a contar los meses de nuevo. O los años. De veinte a veinticinco años, sin posibilidad de libertad condicional. La próxima vez que respirara aire como un hombre libre, tendría treinta y siete años en el mejor de los casos, cuarenta y dos con la máxima. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos ante la idea.

Podría estar muerto.

Así es como se sentía el autobús, como un ataúd que lo lleva al frío suelo.

Su piel parecía hielo.

SeHun se estremeció de nuevo, sus ojos borgoña y apagados mirando la tierra pasar por la ventana. Campos de verde. Libertad. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Sus ojos ardían de lágrimas, pero incluso ellas se sentían heladas. Frío, frío, _frío_. SeHun odiaba el frío, pero no podía escapar de él. No podía escapar de nada; ni del frío autobús, ni de los fríos asientos, ni del aire que soplaba a través de la grieta de la ventana rota o los fríos grilletes fijados alrededor de sus esbeltos tobillos.

SeHun deseaba poder despertar cuando terminara. Simplemente congelarlo como un cadáver y ponerlo en un cajón y poder despertarse con arrugas alrededor de las esquinas de sus ojos y devolver un extraño a todo el mundo que conoce. Sus vidas habrán pasado y él se quedará quieto.

Las cosas nunca serían lo mismo otra vez.

Su vida ha _terminado._

Sus sueños _nunca_ se harán realidad.

Una esposa, hijos, colegio, una carrera; todo se ha ido ahora, todo fuera de su alcance. Todos sus sueños están destrozados. Tal vez pueda recibir formación profesional mientras está en la penitenciaría, pero eso es lo mejor que puede esperar, y todo el mundo sabe que nadie contrata a ex-convicto si pueden evitarlo. Eso es todo lo que será cuando salga; un ex-convicto y un delincuente.

El adolescente no era una mala persona. Simplemente había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado con la gente equivocada. Y esas personas habían estado sentadas en un laboratorio subterráneo de metanfetamina en el sótano que estaba atrasado por una redada. Cuando el polvo se había asentado, un oficial yacía en el suelo sangrando hasta la muerte y SeHun, el pobre y desconcertado, era el único que había conseguido quedar bajo custodia. Frustrado de que todos los demás se escaparan, un juez malévolo se posó sobre él en toda la extensión de la ley.

SeHun estaba siendo enviado a la isla Rikers, a la penitenciaría de mayor seguridad en Nueva York. Una vez hizo un informe sobre ello en la escuela secundaria. Abrigaba a 14.000 presos y en su mayoría se encontraban infractores locales que no podían pagar la fianza. Pero SeHun no iba a ser alojado con esa población. El joven rubio iba a estar con los violadores, los asesinos, los capos de la droga y todos los otros presos considerados demasiado violentos para ser alojados con la población en general. Lo estaban tratando como a un asesino de policías en lugar de a un niño tonto con mal gusto en amigos.

SeHun parpadeó las lágrimas una vez más.

Frío.

Estaba frío, tan frío que parecía que todo dentro de él se había entumecido. Ayudó a entumecer el dolor que sentía cuando su madre lloraba, el dolor que sentía por la vergüenza en los ojos de su padre y la agonía de despedirse de todo y de todos los que amaba. Sus padres estarían en sus noventa años cuando saliera. _Si_ todavía estuvieran vivos.

El frío se asentó en su garganta como un bloque de hielo que se negaba a derretirse. Apenas podía respirar alrededor.

SeHun hizo un pequeño sonido sofocante y uno de los otros prisioneros lo miró con recelo. La mandíbula de SeHun se tambaleó, pero logró contener sus sollozos. No dejaría que los otros prisioneros lo vieran llorar.

El autobús se detuvo y los presos comenzaron a despedirse uno por uno. Fuera de las ventanas, SeHun podía ver los altos muros de la prisión. Eran imponentes, hechos de piedra y acero y supervisados por guardias en torres con rifles de gran potencia sostenidos a través de sus amplios pechos.

El proceso de desembarco fue lento ya que cada preso que ponía sus pies en terreno sólido, fue encadenado al hombre frente a él por las esposas de piernas y las cadenas alrededor de su cintura. La mayoría de los reclusos eran hombres grandes; mayores, resistentes y duros. Todos ellos eran altos, con hombros anchos y grandes y gruesos músculos de la mandíbula.

En comparación con ellos, SeHun parecía una frágil muñequita china, sus ojos grandes y borgoña, su piel de porcelana casi translúcida. Parecía infinitamente _frágil_.

SeHun fue el último en salir del autobús y el último en ser encadenado en el lugar al final de la línea. Llevados por los oficiales, se arrastraron hacia la puerta tomando solo los pequeños pasos que sus cadenas le permitían. El rubio parecía la cola de un pitbull. El último mequetrefe en la litera. Ni siquiera un mequetrefe. Parecía un lindo gatito detrás de una línea de bulldogs. No podía estar más fuera de lugar y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Los prisioneros del patio le gritaron mientras se los llevaban. Trató de desconectarlos, pero era imposible. Palabras como _twink, princesa, perra de la prisión y dulce_ entraron en sus oídos y entraron en su cerebro y luego se deslizaron como hielo en sus venas.

Dudaba que sobreviviera a su primera noche en prisión y se preguntó si no era tan malo. La muerte podría ser mejor que acabar como esposa de prisión. Eso era lo mejor que podía esperar; un buen y fuerte esposo de prisión que lo protegería de ser violado en las duchas y no le prestaría demasiado a menudo. Jóvenes muchachos bonitos en la cárcel eran como dulces para los hombres mayores y SeHun era mucho más bonito que la mayoría. Ahora estaba enjaulado con cientos de otros hombres, todos ellos frustrados, enojados, cachondos y mucho más fuertes y mezquinos que SeHun. Se sentía como un cerdito a punto de arrojarse en una jaula con un puñado de lobos hambrientos.

Él estaba frío.

Entumecido.

Se estremeció y casi tropezó con el hombre que estaba frente a él. El hombre le sonrió, con los dientes rotos, amarillos y torcidos. SeHun podía oler su aliento. Olía como si estuviera pudriéndose por dentro y hacía que SeHun se sintiera mal del estómago.

Pasaron por procesamiento y cambiaron sus ropas civiles por un mono. Cada hombre fue revisado por contrabando. El muchacho fue desnudado, inclinado y sondeado por uno de los guardias. Su recto fue revisado minuciosamente.

Fue la primera penetración anal de SeHun.

El guardia se puso sus guantes de látex aceitados con vaselina y deslizó dos dedos abruptamente en su culo. SeHun se sacudió hacia delante conmocionado, sus manos agarraron la mesa de examen hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos y sus dientes comenzaron a temblar. Hacía frío. Tanto frío.

El hombre parecía utilizar más lubricante de lo necesario y su ano se sentía pegoteado completamente de la pomada congelante. Su trasero se sentía resbaladizo y aceitoso mientras el guardia hacía tijeras con los dedos y miraba adentro con una pequeña linterna. El tramo quemó y dolió y SeHun jadeó por el dolor en su agujero virginal. El guardia retiró los dedos, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le dirigió una sonrisa triste. Se fue agitando la cabeza.

SeHun temblaba tan violentamente que era un reto cubrir su desnudez con los bóxer blancos reglamentarios de la prisión y un traje naranja con números negros estampados en la espalda y en el pecho. El uniforme era demasiado grande para él y colgaba de su delgada complexión como una piel que no encajaba.

La fría pomada aplastada entre sus piernas. Se dio cuenta lentamente, entumecido, de que probablemente el guardia había usado demasiado lubricante a propósito.

Acababa de embadurnarle el culo para su primera violación en prisión.

Era una especie de bondad extraña y aterradora, y SeHun quedó completamente destruido por ella. Significaba que los guardias sabían lo que estaba a punto de sucederle, y no tenían intención de detenerlo.

La comprensión lo _destrozó._

Su existencia se centró en la humedad en su trasero y la grasa resbalando mientras caminaba. Había sido _«preparado»_ , como un sacrificio virgen.

Un hombre de ojos dormidos revisó las reglas y los reglamentos, pero todo lo que SeHun podía oír era sangre bombeando en sus oídos. Su corazón palpitaba como un tambor.

Desde lejos, podía oír los timbres de las diferentes puertas que se abrían y cerraban a medida que se dirigía cada vez más hacia el laberinto. Las cosas se empujaron en sus brazos; ropa interior extra, una barra de jabón y unos calcetines. Eso era todo lo que conseguiría. Aparte de tres comidas al día, la prisión no tenía ninguna obligación adicional con él.

SeHun los aferraba más por costumbre que por elección consciente. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo raída, apenas manteniéndose junta mientras sus costuras se descosían. Sus huesos se sentían sueltos en sus articulaciones.

Caminaron por el bloque de celdas y el muchacho se apresuró a mantener el ritmo. El guardia fue gritando nombres y señalando a los prisioneros hacia sus celdas asignadas.

El pelo rubio de SeHun era como un faro en la oscuridad y cada mirada estaba en él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de piedad o lujuria. Parecía un niño, perdido y tembloroso, despertado de la cama y caminando lentamente hasta la habitación de sus padres a través de un largo pasillo oscuro lleno de monstruos imaginarios. Excepto que esta vez, los monstruos eran reales. Y estaban _hambrientos._

Mientras los otros prisioneros estaban cubiertos de cicatrices y tatuajes, la piel de SeHun era pálida y perfecta, como una perla sin marcar. Sus grandes ojos borgoña eran grandes y luminosos y enmarcados por pestañas gruesas y oscuras. Sus temblorosos labios eran gruesos y rosados y brillaban donde los había lamido nerviosamente. Era pequeño, joven y _hermoso_. Fue la primera cosa hermosa que muchos de ellos habían visto en décadas.

Las burlas y risas de los reclusos se convirtieron en un zumbido monótono en su cabeza cuando fue llevado a su celda. Estaba vacía, los finos colchones en una litera doble, las mantas dobladas pero arrojadas descuidadamente en el suelo. Había una almohada grumosa. SeHun todavía podía ver la hendidura en el medio de donde la última persona que la usó había colgado la cabeza.

Sus ojos rastrearon todo lentamente y luego se dio cuenta de que el guardia que lo había llevado a su celda lo abandonaba.

Estaba a punto de estar solo.

Otros prisioneros ya se estaban moviendo hacia su celda, casi como si pudieran oler su impotencia. Su inocencia. Era como si alguien hubiera agitado un tanque de tiburones. Había sangre en el agua.

Los violadores se lamían los labios y los pedófilos estaban duros en sus pantalones. Muchos querían su sangre y sus gritos. Otros simplemente querían poseerlo, sólo para _tenerlo_ , mantenerlo con una correa y tener la perra más bonita en el bloque de celdas para poderlo cambiar por poder y favores. Una esposa bonita de prisión era mejor que cualquier moneda en un lugar como Rikers.

SeHun quería encogerse en la celda, pero tampoco quería que lo acorralaran sin escapar. Se movió lentamente hacia el piso principal, girando lentamente en círculos mientras trataba de mantenerse frente a los hombres que se le acercaban. Venían de todas direcciones, como una manada de lobos reuniendo presas, como una red que lentamente se cerraba sobre él.

Los guardias se tensaron en anticipación, conscientes de que un motín podría estallar en cualquier segundo. Los prisioneros se miraron, dispuestos a luchar por la propiedad del rubio encantador que era más bonito que cualquier mujer que habían visto.

SeHun giró alrededor y alrededor y luego, por un momento, no estaba seguro si estaba girando o la habitación giraba alrededor de él. Se sentía como un carrusel, todas las luces brillantes y el ruido chirriante, girando fuera de control, alrededor y alrededor y alrededor, más rápido y más rápido y él no tenía manera de bajar.

Sentía como si se estuviera sofocando, las paredes se cerraban y lo atrapaban en un laberinto sin escape. Se sentía como si el polvo estuviera siendo arrojado sobre su tumba.

Estaba frío, tan frío que su violento temblor se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera tratando de despedazarse. Él abrazó sus codos y se encogió en sí mismo.

Sus rostros se cernían a su alrededor, sus bocas abiertas y hambrientas. Le hablaban palabras, vociferando y gritando porquerías, pero no podía entender; todo era un borrón, incluso el ruido giraba alrededor de él, demasiado rápido para agarrar.

Cerró los ojos y se golpeó las manos sobre las orejas, bloqueando todo el sonido y de repente, quedó en silencio.

Completamente silencioso.

Los ojos de SeHun se abrieron y él lentamente se quitó las manos de encima de sus orejas. La multitud se había alejado y los insultos se habían apagado. Observó cómo un hombre se movía a través de los prisioneros, más alto que todos los demás, con cabellos negros de medianoche y hombros bien formados en rectitud. Era un hombre con aura poderosa, más que su físico.

Los otros convictos retrocedieron; nadie se atrevió a tocarlo. Era como si SeHun estuviera en el infierno, rodeado de demonios y su Rey viniera a su encuentro, tal vez Satanás en persona. _¿Quién más podría recibir tal respeto de un grupo de violadores y asesinos?_

El hombre se detuvo delante de SeHun y el muchacho lo miró con los ojos abiertos y aterrorizados. No dijo nada y tampoco lo hizo el hombre. Simplemente se miraron el uno al otro hasta que una lenta sonrisa cruzó sobre el hermoso rostro del hombre alto y dijo una palabra, una que cambiaría el curso de la vida de SeHun _para siempre._

—Mío.


	2. II

Era como si hubiera estado observando su vida en un rápido avance, todo pasando demasiado rápido y demasiado borroso para entender, y luego alguien golpeó el juego.

Era como precipitarse al suelo en el extremo de una cuerda elástica, corriendo hacia una muerte segura y luego repentinamente retrocediendo y viendo cómo la tierra se alejaba. Todo se ralentizó y el tiempo se detuvo mientras SeHun contemplaba el convicto que se levantaba sobre él.

Los otros prisioneros se alejaron, la mayoría resoplando y mirando, pero nadie desafió al hombre alto con el cabello negro. Sólo tenía ojos para SeHun y SeHun para él. Se acercó, su mirada penetrante se fijó en la cara de SeHun como si estuviera estudiándolo como un insecto.

El pequeño se encogió de espaldas. Era el hombre más grande que SeHun había visto. No estaba seguro de si era su tamaño o su presencia, pero de cualquier manera SeHun lo encontraba completamente aterrador.

Se estremeció cuando el hombre lo alcanzó y luego lo miró con sorpresa mientras tomaba sólo la bolsa plástica de SeHun y la ropa de sus dedos entumecidos. El hombre la metió debajo del brazo y se acercó al guardia más cercano. Habló brevemente con él. Los ojos borgoña de SeHun se ensancharon aún más cuando vio al guardia asintiendo respetuosamente al hombre de pelo negro. _¿Por qué un guardia sería respetuoso con un prisionero?_ No entendía, pero no le dieron tiempo para pensar en ello.

—Sígueme —el hombre ladró abruptamente y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

SeHun vaciló y los ojos afilados del hombre se volvieron sobre él. No dijo nada, pero su mirada intimidante fue más que suficiente para obligar a SeHun a instar a las piernas para moverse y lo siguió tembloroso.

Se sentía como si estuviera caminando un guantelete, prisioneros colgando a cada lado de la fila, algunos en sus celdas, otros no. Todos miraron a SeHun, algunos sonrientes, pero en el momento en que se dieron cuenta de con quién estaba, todos evitaban sus ojos. SeHun se maravilló de eso, su propia mirada vagando sobre el hombre al que siguió y el aura de poder que lo rodeaba. Muchos de los hombres bajaron los ojos mientras caminaba. _¿Quién era él que los otros presos le tenían tanto miedo?_

Miró a través de sus pestañas a las otras celdas. Parecía que cada una estaba diseñada para sostener a dos personas, aunque la mayoría eran apenas tres metros de ancho. Había dos literas, una sobre la otra, y estaban construidas en las paredes, no eran muebles. No había partes ni piezas que los presos pudieran desmantelar y usar como armas. Los que estaban a la derecha de la fila tenían ventanas pequeñas, pero las de la izquierda no. Había un pequeño baño construido en la base de un lavabo, así que uno tenía que inclinarse hacia adelante para usar el inodoro y luego montar el inodoro para usar el lavabo. No había espejos. Los presos parecían estar autorizados a decorar sus celdas algo y SeHun podía ver fotos y cartas pegadas en las paredes. Algunas de las celdas estaban desordenadas y algunas limpias, eso hizo a SeHun recordar los albergues que los turistas podían quedarse mientras viajaban, si no hubiera sido por los barrotes y por la absoluta falta de privacidad. No había cortinas, ni divisores, y SeHun vio a más de un hombre usando el inodoro en su caminata por la fila.

Finalmente, en la última celda de la derecha, el hombre se detuvo. Sintiéndose como si estuviera siguiendo a un tigre en su madriguera, SeHun lo siguió adentro. Se quedó de pie torpemente, quedándose tan cerca de la puerta como era posible.

El hombre arrojó las cosas de SeHun encima de la litera superior. Sacó una manta extra y una segunda almohada de la litera inferior y la tiró en la parte superior. Se volvió hacia SeHun y le preguntó:

—¿Arriba o abajo?

Estaba tan sorprendido de que le preguntara su preferencia, que por un momento, la boca de SeHun se movió sin sonido. Finalmente, encontró su voz, trémula como era.

—Arriba está bien.

Era obvio que el hombre había dormido abajo antes y SeHun no quería hacerle cambiar de cama. El hombre asintió pero no dijo nada. SeHun advirtió que la etiqueta de nombre de su mono decía Xiao. El señor Xiao miró a SeHun irritado.

—Siéntate.

SeHun asintió con la cabeza. Se movió obedientemente para sentarse en la única silla. Estaba en un pequeño escritorio. La celda era más grande que las otras que había visto, no por mucho, pero era suficiente para eliminar la horrible sensación claustrofóbica de las otras celdas. Fue al final y tenía un espacio de esquina incómodo que permitía un poco más espacio para caminar y moverse, y la pequeña mesa encajaba muy bien dentro. La celda del señor Xiao parecía más un dormitorio de una universidad que una celda de prisión. A lo largo de la cornisa inferior de la larga ventana había una pequeña televisión, una radio, y para la inmensa sorpresa de SeHun, una cafetera. Había un surtido de té y café instantáneo. Sólo había una taza.

El hombre alto echó un poco de agua caliente desde la cafetera y SeHun trató de no mirarla con nostalgia mientras suprimía sus escalofríos. Estaba muy frío. Miró a la mesa y se sostuvo con los brazos. El mono era demasiado grande y podía sentir el aire frío a través de él. Incluso podía sentir el hormigón frío a través de las finas suelas de sus zapatos. Estaba temblando casi incontrolablemente ahora, pero apenas se dio cuenta. SeHun casi gritó mientras el peso de una chaqueta enorme le cubría la espalda. Alzó la vista, asustado, al resplandor de su compañero de celda, y la taza se le metió en las manos, humeante y olorosa de té de menta.

—Bebe esto.

—Gracias... —dijo y la sostuvo casi reverentemente con ambas manos, la calidez se filtraba entre sus dedos congelados. Casi parecía penetrar todo su cuerpo.

El otro hombre gruñó y luego se apoyó contra la pared del fondo con los brazos cruzados sobre su firme pecho. Su mirada dorada era penetrante pero SeHun mantuvo sus ojos cuidadosamente desviados.

La taza estaba a medio vaciar antes de que volviera a hablar.

—¿Es la primera vez en una cárcel, Oh?

SeHun se sobresaltó ante el sonido de su apellido, pero luego recordó que su mono tenía un nombre similar. Bajo él estaba escrito su número de prisionero.

—Sí... señor —añadió respetuosamente.

—Estás aterrorizado —Era más una observación que una pregunta y SeHun no sabía qué decir, así que no dijo nada. El té de repente se sintió difícil de tragar. —Eres inteligente por tener miedo. La mayoría de los nuevos no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para tener miedo hasta que es demasiado tarde.

La mano de SeHun tembló violentamente y una parte del té caliente se derramó sobre sus dedos. El señor Xiao tomó la taza de él y secó la piel enrojecida suavemente. Le arrojó el segundo par de calcetines de SeHun y le indicó a SeHun que se los pusiera.

Se apoyó contra la pared y habló de manera natural:

—No eres violento, avispado o fuerte. Esas son tres strikes contra ti aquí, pero me aseguraré de que ningún daño te llegue.

Los ojos borgoña lo miraron, la esperanza y el miedo se mezclaron igualmente en sus profundidades humedecidas mientras se preguntaba cuál era la trampa.

La voz del chico era tranquila:

—¿A cambio de qué?

Su compañero de celda lo evaluó con frialdad.

—Me obedecerás. Harás lo que te digo, sin duda ni vacilación. Quédate cerca, cuando camino, caminas detrás de mí. Donde yo voy, tú vas. Aunque mi presencia te proteja del daño, no puedo garantizar tu seguridad cuando estamos separados. Tengo muy pocos enemigos, pero los que tengo son cobardes y no dudarán en golpearte a mi espalda. Te estoy ofreciendo mi protección, pero no te obligaré a quedarte conmigo. Esa es tu decisión.

SeHun sacudió la cabeza.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué me ofreces protección? No soy nadie.

—Tengo mis razones.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. Eso era evidentemente todo lo que el señor Xiao iba a decir al respecto. SeHun tragó saliva.

—¿Vas a querer… que…

Su garganta se apretó en las palabras y no pudo terminar, pero su lenguaje corporal lo dejó claro mientras apretaba sus piernas y presionaba su espalda protectoramente en la silla. Las cejas oscuras se atemorizaron ante el obvio temor de SeHun:

—No tengo ningún interés en violar a bebés apenas fuera de sus pañales, Oh.

Escupió las palabras como si estuvieran sucias en su boca y SeHun le creyó. A pesar del claro y obvio insulto contra su edad, inmediatamente alivió la mente de SeHun. Xiao obviamente no tenía ningún interés en él de esa manera. Por qué le había salvado de ser violado y luchado como un pedazo de carne era todavía un misterio, pero SeHun sabía mejor que presionar su suerte más lejos.

—SeHun.

El señor Xiao frunció el ceño:

—¿Qué?

—Es mi nombre. SeHun. Puedes llamarme... así.

La postura del mayor se aflojó un poco y él se puso derecho.

—Está bien SeHun. Me llamo LuHan. ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí o dar un paseo y ver el resto de la prisión?

Lo miró confundido.

—¿No tenemos que quedarnos en nuestra celda?

—No. Durante el día puedes hacer lo que quieras, caminar en el patio, ir a la biblioteca, visitar la comisaría o ver la televisión en las áreas principales. También hay un gimnasio que visitaremos todos los días.

—¿Nosotros? —SeHun lo repitió después de él bastante aturdido y estúpidamente.

Lamentablemente su respuesta pareció molestar a LuHan. El hombre mayor le gruñó.

—Si quieres mi protección, a donde voy, vas SeHun, y no tengo intenciones de alterar mi horario diario sólo para ti. Tómalo o déjalo chico.

Con eso, se volvió y salió de la celda. El muchacho permaneció allí un momento y luego corrió para alcanzar a LuHan. La chaqueta era enorme sobre él, el dobladillo cayendo por las rodillas y las mangas bien más allá de sus manos. Enfatizó su pequeña estatura. Parecía un niño jugando a vestirse en el armario de su padre. Pensó que se veía un poco tonto con el abrigo de LuHan. Sin embargo, no dejaba ninguna duda en la mente de a quién el joven rubio pertenecía también.

LuHan caminó hacia delante, sin mirar atrás para comprobar si SeHun lo seguía, pero el muchacho lo hizo de todos modos. Nunca dejó que el poderoso hombre se pusiera a más de dos pasos delante de él. Se apresuró a continuar, sus piernas cortas lo obligaron a correr prácticamente para mantenerse al día con los largos pasos de LuHan. Incluso mientras corría, SeHun todavía era capaz de tener un ojo de su entorno. Los presos que pasaron o los ignoraron intencionadamente o asintieron respetuosamente a LuHan.

LuHan no saludó a nadie.

Pasaron puertas que salían a un patio lleno de monos de color naranja, jugando al baloncesto, y luego las puertas abiertas de una cafetería llena de convictos comiendo en largas mesas en bandejas de plástico. Incluso los cubiertos eran de plástico. Los pequeños utensilios parecían cómicos en las enormes manos tatuadas de los condenados violentos.

Se detuvieron frente a una ventana de cristal con una reja de metal para hablar y una pequeña ranura para pasar las cosas. SeHun miró las palabras pintadas en la pared al lado de la puerta; _'Comisario'_. Bajo él estaba una señal que enumeró y los precios pero no importó a SeHun porque él no tenía dinero. El dinero se ganaba en la prisión trabajando; en la lavandería o en la cafetería o en los equipos de trabajo externos. Pero incluso trabajar era un privilegio en la prisión y SeHun aún no se lo había ganado. Había abrigos y zapatos, más bonitos que los suministrados por la prisión, pero sobre todo alimentos, libros, revistas, sellos y _dulces_. La mirada de SeHun se detuvo en el caramelo y luego sus ojos volvieron a caer al suelo. LuHan habló con el hombre detrás de la ventana y le deslizó a él un paquete de cigarrillos. SeHun notó que los cigarrillos no estaban en la lista de artículos vendidos en la comisaría.

LuHan encendió uno justo debajo de la señal de _"No Fumar"_ y tomó una inhalación profunda. Él hizo una pausa y luego su mirada se dirigió a SeHun, de pie pequeño en la esquina con sus hombros delgados encorvados a sus oídos. Hablaba demasiado bajo para que SeHun lo oyera y luego el hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador le tendió otra caja pequeña, amarilla con escritura roja, muy familiar para SeHun.

LuHan se la lanzó y SeHun la cogió. Era una caja de dulces. Sus ojos se iluminaron y él levantó la vista como si dijera: _'¿Para mí?'_

LuHan sonrió y el humo se curvó alrededor su boca. Se volvió a SeHun sin decir una palabra. SeHun miró hacia abajo la caja en sus manos, agarrándola cuidadosamente mientras corría detrás de LuHan de nuevo. Se preguntó qué significaba. La metió en el bolsillo del abrigo que colgaba de sus hombros delgados, con las mangas colgando más allá de las yemas de los dedos.

La siguiente vez que LuHan se detuvo, SeHun se tomó el tiempo de enrollar los puños hasta sus muñecas. Se detuvo cerca, lo suficientemente lejos para dar intimidad al hombre, pero todavía a la vista mientras LuHan hizo una llamada telefónica y luego otra y otra. Llevó mucho tiempo. SeHun terminó sentándose en una pequeña silla de plástico en la esquina. Sacó la caja de dulces de su bolsillo. Estaba hambriento, pero no quería comerlos todos de una sola vez porque no podía conseguir otro. Cuidadosamente removió la caja abriéndola en un extremo y puso cinco de los pequeños caramelos marrones en su mano.

Recordó la última vez que había comido _Sugar Babies_ en un teatro con sus dos mejores amigos desde su infancia; JongIn y JunMyeon. Habían visto juntos Capitán América. Los ojos de SeHun ardían con las lágrimas no derramadas y la nostalgia se agitaba en su estómago mientras deslizaba uno tras otro sobre su lengua y dejaba que el caramelo se derrita hasta que fuera viscoso y pegajoso. Era dulce y proporcionaba al niño algo de consuelo, el azúcar ayudaba a su palidez.

Todo todavía parecía un mal sueño.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó que otro hombre entraba en la habitación. Era alto y delgado, con el rostro luciendo chupado. Él era un condenado a cadena perpetua; acusado por acosar, violar y matar a algún pobre aspirante a modelo. El hombre miró a LuHan, palideció, y se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación.

Levantó la empuñadura del receptor del último teléfono y luego se dio cuenta del rubio bonito sentado en la esquina. Una sonrisa cruel cruzó su rostro cuando notó la expresión lejana y sin vigilancia en el rostro de SeHun. No prestar atención en la cárcel era prácticamente una invitación a ser asaltado. Era como una selva llena de animales salvajes; depredadores y presas. Era perfectamente evidente cuál era SeHun.

SeHun jadeó mientras el hombre con cara de rata se movía alzándose sobre él, su sombra cayendo entre él y las luces fluorescentes. Miró con horror mientras el hombre presionaba su entrepierna cerca de la cara de SeHun y empezó a desabrochar su mono. El chico ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el hombre volteara hacia atrás, con los pies sobre la cabeza mientras su espalda se estrellaba contra el suelo con un _crujido_ enfermizo. SeHun se estremeció involuntariamente. Algunas de sus costillas se habían roto.

La suela del zapato de LuHan se apretó contra la tráquea del otro convicto y él gorgoteó antes de que fuera silenciado. SeHun ni siquiera había visto a LuHan moverse, eso era lo rápido que había sucedido. Miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

LuHan miró al hombre del suelo con frialdad, sin un cabello fuera de lugar.

—Míralo de nuevo y te quitaré los ojos. Tócalo de nuevo y estarán recogiendo trozos tuyos del techo.

Su voz sonaba más como un gruñido que la voz de un ser humano. LuHan se agachó y miró al hombre a los ojos:

—Alguien más lo toca y te haré personalmente responsable, así que es mejor que difundas la palabra. Este es _mío_.

Una mancha oscura se extendió por el frente de los pantalones del otro hombre. SeHun supuso que eso era una respuesta satisfactoria en el libro de LuHan, y su pie se levantó lo suficiente como para que el hombre de rostro delgado saliera de debajo. Salió corriendo de la habitación, jadeando y respirando con dificultad y sosteniendo sus costillas.

LuHan miró fijamente a SeHun.

—Presta más atención a lo que te rodea —ordenó.

SeHun asintió con vehemencia. Definitivamente estuvo de acuerdo. El rostro del chico estaba completamente blanco. La expresión de LuHan se apaciguó y él extendió su mano.

—Vamos, chico.

LuHan lo puso de pie y SeHun se sacudió los pantalones. Sus manos temblaban, pero sólo ligeramente.

—¿Te gustaría hacer una llamada?

SeHun asintió de nuevo y LuHan apretó un cuarto en su palma. SeHun lo miró. Al parecer, incluso una llamada telefónica tomó dinero. Sus ojos se llenaron de gratitud que LuHan no reconoció cuando se volvió y tomó una posición contra la pared, fuera del alcance del oído y encendió otro cigarrillo.

SeHun lo metió en el antiguo teléfono público y escuchó mientras el metal se clavaba dentro de la máquina. Habiendo crecido con teléfonos celulares, era un sonido que sólo había escuchado en las películas. Cuando finalmente oyó el tono de marcación en el receptor, marcó el número de su padre. Sonó cuatro veces antes de que la voz de su madre llegara a la línea. Sólo el contestador automático, pero aún así, oír su voz era como un puñetazo en el estómago. La voz de SeHun era ronca cuando dejó un breve mensaje y colgó.

LuHan ignoró las lágrimas en los ojos del chico. Fue una amabilidad. Se volvió y regresó a la cafetería. Cuando LuHan consiguió una bandeja, también lo hizo SeHun, y lo que pidió, SeHun pidió. Él lo siguió y se sentó cerca de él, como un perrito azotado. Podía sentir los ojos en ambos, siguiéndolos, pero nadie se acercó a él. Se dio cuenta de que su respiración se estaba haciendo cada vez más fácil, su miedo se desvaneció.

Cuando atrajo la confianza de la presencia de LuHan, SeHun levantó los ojos para pasear por los otros hombres de la cafetería. Estaban claramente segregados por raza. Vio cabellos blancos pálidos, un grupo de latinos y varios grupos de afroamericanos. Todos estaban tatuados y mostrando sus tatuajes, a pesar del frío. Algunos incluso se tatuaron en sus caras, manos y cuellos. La mirada de SeHun se acercó a LuHan y por primera vez se dio cuenta que aparte de sí mismo, LuHan era el único sin tatuajes visibles. Todos los hombres estaban en forma y musculosos, y LuHan no era una excepción a esa regla.

Desde debajo de sus pestañas, SeHun pudo ver los músculos enrollándose y acurrucándose bajo las mangas del mono naranja de LuHan. Era una amenaza silenciosa y SeHun podía ver cómo, en un lugar como este, cuanto mayor era un hombre, más musculoso, menos posibilidades tenía de ser atacado. Era como establecer una especie de jerarquía. De mayor a menor, y SeHun sin duda sabía dónde estaba en la escala; estaba en lo más bajo, de lejos, el más pequeño. LuHan estaba entre los más grandes, pero el tamaño de LuHan no contaba por entero con el amplio espacio que los demás internos le daban, incluso los de pandillas.

SeHun se cuidó de no mirar fijamente mientras lo miraba y recogía lo que pensaba que era carne de vaca. Parecía comida para gatos con fideos. O, posiblemente, _tenías._

LuHan limpió su plato con rapidez y facilidad y frunció el ceño ante el plato casi lleno de SeHun.

—Acaba con eso.

SeHun hizo lo que le dijeron, tomando grandes bocados de la comida excesivamente salada y las verduras enlatadas en su boca hasta que LuHan parecía satisfecho y su plato estaba vacío. Luego siguió a LuHan hasta los botes de basura y lo hizo como el hombre mayor, vaciando y apilando su bandeja y luego lo siguió como una pequeña sombra rubia a la biblioteca, donde pasaron la mayor parte de su mañana. Durante un tiempo, SeHun se olvidó de dónde estaba, absorto en el familiar pero amado _Cuento de Dos Ciudades_. LuHan se volcó a los libros de leyes de aspecto roñoso y lo ignoró por completo.

En algún momento a última hora de la tarde, LuHan le hizo inscribirse en una tarjeta de la biblioteca y cada uno tomó un solo libro de nuevo a su celda. Después de cerrar la puerta de la celda con un sonido resonante, LuHan colocó el suyo en un estante y SeHun cuidadosamente colocó el suyo al lado. Lo hizo sin pensar, acercándose lo suficiente para tocar al alto delincuente y cuando LuHan se dio la vuelta, se encontraron cara a cara. SeHun jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Estaba a la altura de los ojos con el pecho de LuHan. La parte superior de su cabeza ni siquiera alcanzó la barbilla de LuHan.

Él retrocedió con cuidado, sus ojos borgoña amplios y asustados. LuHan lo miró desapasionadamente.

—Sube en tu litera.

—P… —Él comenzó a preguntar _'por qué'_ y entonces recordó su acuerdo. No debía hacer preguntas.

SeHun se acercó a su litera y la miró como si LuHan le hubiera pedido que escalara una montaña. No había escaleras.

Para un hombre de altura bastante respetable, la litera le habría golpeado a medio pecho y podría haberse levantado fácilmente con un pequeño salto y sus brazos. Desafortunadamente para SeHun, era más bajo que el hombre de altura decente. Él medía apenas un poco más de metro sesenta y cinco y todavía tenía la esperanza de golpear un brote de crecimiento. La litera estaba sobre su cabeza y él realmente no tenía ninguna buena manera de conseguirla, y mucho menos levantarse.

Saltó unas cuantas veces, retrocediendo cada vez y LuHan lo vio luchar antes de suspirar. Sin decir una palabra, lo agarró por la cintura y por debajo del culo para impulsarlo. SeHun chilló indignado de sorpresa y aterrizó de cara en el colchón con un embarazoso agitar de brazos.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y él gruñó entre dientes.

—Lo habría conseguido, al final.

LuHan sonrió y luego desapareció por debajo de la litera. Momentos después, el televisor encendido. Era un juego de béisbol. SeHun se volvió y lo miró un rato. No había tomado a LuHan por un fanático de los deportes, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que el propósito del juego era simplemente ahogar el resto de los sonidos de la prisión.

Los párpados del muchacho se volvieron pesados a pesar de las brillantes luces que salían del vestíbulo y de la ventana, y rápidamente cayó en un sueño agotado, su almohada llena de bultos bajo la cabeza y el abrigo de LuHan envuelto a su alrededor. Todavía estaba frío, pero ahora era soportable.

Se quedó dormido con la mano en el bolsillo, agarrando la pequeña caja de dulces como una cuerda de salvamento.


	3. III

SeHun se despertó desorientado y confundido.

Por un momento no pudo recordar dónde estaba. No tenía ni idea de lo hermoso que parecía, con el cabello rubio despeinado, las mejillas rosadas, los labios enrojecidos y los ojos borgoña turbios de sueño.

LuHan se sentó en el escritorio leyendo su libro. SeHun se incorporó lentamente, balanceando las piernas sobre el lado de la litera. La luz a través de la ventana le dijo a SeHun que era tarde en la tarde. Se frotó aturdidamente los ojos. Se sorprendió de cuánto tiempo y qué tan bien había dormido. Habían pasado días desde que había dormido, el temor y la ansiedad por su encarcelamiento pendiente lo que lo hacía imposible.

Inmediatamente empezó a disculparse por cuánto tiempo había dormido la siesta, pero LuHan le cortó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Tú obviamente necesitabas el descanso.

El pensamiento se le ocurrió a SeHun de que LuHan se había quedado y vigilado a SeHun mientras él dormía cuando él podría haberlo dejado fácilmente solo y vulnerable en la celda. Pero no lo había hecho. Simplemente se había quedado a su lado y lo había protegido mientras estaba más vulnerable. SeHun no sabía qué pensar en eso.

LuHan le arrojó un gorro oscuro.

—Cierra tu chaqueta.

SeHun hizo lo que le dijeron y luego tiró de la gorra por encima de su cabello rubio, aplastando las mechas mullidas hasta su pequeña cabeza. No se dio cuenta de cómo le hacía parecer aún más pequeño y más joven, hebras rubias asomándose por la tela oscura en la base de su cuello y detrás de sus pequeñas orejas rosadas. Sus ojos borgoña brillaban como el dulce licor codiciado. Miró hacia arriba para la aprobación y LuHan gruñó en molestia.

SeHun no entendía por qué.

Lo siguió desde la celda, con cuidado de mantenerse cerca pero no demasiado cerca. LuHan bajó por el bloque de celdas y salió al patio. SeHun jadeó mientras cruzaban las puertas dobles y una ráfaga fría de aire lo golpeó en la cara. Al instante se alegró de que LuHan le hiciera subir la chaqueta antes de salir porque, de lo contrario, habría perdido todo su calor duramente ganado, inmediatamente.

Tiró de la gorra más abajo de sus orejas y luego metió las manos en los bolsillos. El viento frío seguía recorriendo la delgada tela que cubría sus piernas, pero la chaqueta al menos lo cubrió hasta la mitad del muslo. El chico casi de inmediato estalló en escalofríos de cuerpo entero. LuHan sólo llevaba un cortaviento ligero sobre su mono, pero su piel nívea parecía impermeable al frío.

SeHun observó cómo se dirigía a un grupo de hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa. De inmediato se pusieron de pie de un salto y reconocieron a LuHan. LuHan asintió y entregó cigarrillos. SeHun miró torpemente desde unos pocos metros de distancia. Se sintió invisible y luego deseó que realmente lo fuera cuando alguien finalmente lo reconoció.

Uno de los presos sacudió la cabeza hacia SeHun.

—Por fin te has conseguido un chico dulce, ¿eh? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

SeHun permaneció en silencio, mordiéndose el labio, con los ojos bajos. Toda la atención estaba en él ahora, escudriñando y evaluando su forma pequeña y rasgos delicados. LuHan los dejó mirar. Tomó mucho tiempo contestando. Su rostro parecía haber sido tallado en piedra.

Tomó una calada de su cigarrillo y luego habló, con el humo arrastrándose por los labios.

—Él es mío.

Su voz era fría y llena de finalidad y los hombres la aceptaron. Sus ojos se alejaron inmediatamente. Al parecer, él les había dicho todo lo que importaba, aunque ni siquiera se molestó en decirles su nombre. SeHun se dio cuenta de que su nombre ya no importaba. Para el sistema carcelario era el preso 175402 y para todo el mundo dentro del sistema, lo único que importaba era que pertenecía a LuHan.

Podía sentir al muchacho llamado Oh SeHun desapareciendo por el momento.

Los ojos ambarinos de LuHan se dirigieron hacia él y él sacudió la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Toma una vuelta.

SeHun miró a su alrededor y vio que había una pista de atletismo. Algunos reclusos corrían lentamente alrededor de ella. Estaba claro que lo que LuHan quería era hablar con el grupo de hombres solos, sin que él oyera. SeHun despegó lentamente, pero poco a poco se aceleró. Los zapatos de suela fina eran menos que ideales para trotar, pero SeHun era ligero y ágil.

El frío le quemaba los pulmones, pero pronto se sintió mejor, vigorizado por el ejercicio. La sangre que bombeaba en sus venas lo calentaba, el ruido sordo del pavimento bajo sus pies lo tranquilizaba y el cielo gris sobre su cabeza era mucho menos opresivo que los bajos techos de hormigón. El chico se dio cuenta lentamente de otro conjunto de pies que se acercaban a su lado. Se movió hacia el exterior de la pista para permitirles que pasaran, pero no parecían tener la intención de pasarle, simplemente marcando el paso desde un poco más atrás. A SeHun no le gustó y el silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos mientras sus ojos se movían nerviosamente hacia el hombre. Era pequeño y flacucho, no mucho más grande que el propio SeHun, pero mucho más viejo. Tenía el cabello fino.

Corrieron un rato en silencio y SeHun decidió que si el otro hombre no iba a hablar, tampoco lo haría. Después de un rato, el corredor finalmente habló.

—¿Cómo conoces a Xiao?

SeHun sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo... yo no lo conozco.

—¿Por qué te eligió?

—No lo sé.

—Nunca ha tomado una perra antes.

SeHun trató de calmar su ira de ser llamado perra. No tenía sentido estar enojado por la verdad. Si LuHan dijo que SeHun era su perra, entonces SeHun era la perra de LuHan. Si el hombre mayor pudiera intimidar a una prisión llena de peligrosos convictos, SeHun era lo suficientemente inteligente como para intimidarse también.

—No eres el primer rostro bonito en atravesar esas puertas, pero Xiao nunca se interesó por nadie antes; ¿qué hay de especial en ti?

SeHun siguió corriendo, notando su ritmo un poco en agitación, pero el otro hombre lo igualó. Parecía estar hablando consigo mismo más que SeHun.

—Tal vez fue un capricho. Tal vez se cansará de ti.

Las palabras parecían agua helada cayendo sobre la cabeza de SeHun. _¿Qué pasa si LuHan perdía el interés? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué le pasaría entonces?_ Tropezó un poco con su zancada, casi tropezando con sus propios pies, y el otro hombre se dio cuenta.

Él sonrió ante el temor de SeHun.

—No te preocupes muchacho bonito, no tendrás escasez de Maestros interesados en tomar tu correa de Xiao. Tal vez terminaremos como hermanas.

Cacareó su risa y corrió hacia delante. SeHun se dio cuenta de que acababa de conocer a otro de los llamados _'Chicos dulces'_ la prisión.

El hombre bajo y flaco corrió delante de él y luego se sentó junto a otro prisionero, un hombre calvo cubierto de tatuajes y bíceps tan grandes como la cabeza del pequeño. Estaba gordo alrededor de la cintura, pero todavía era lo suficientemente grande como para que nadie jodiera con él. SeHun observó cómo el tipo se apoderó de su bolsillo. Se volvió al revés y actuó como una manija pequeña para el hombre más pequeño; una pequeña correa minúscula. Fue entonces cuando SeHun notó que había otros también. Otros hombres grandes con hombres pequeños caminando detrás de ellos, a veces se aferraban a sus bolsillos hacia fuera. El simbolismo no se perdió en SeHun, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo porque notó que LuHan le llamaba con el dedo.

Obedientemente, SeHun estalló en un sprint y vino patinando a un alto justo delante de él. Miró hacia arriba, jadeando para respirar. Él podría haber jurado que una pequeña sonrisa cruzó la cara de LuHan mientras golpeaba su colilla de cigarrillos en el suelo. El resto de los hombres se había ido.

LuHan le arqueó una ceja.

—¿Hambriento?

Él asintió con entusiasmo. Por pequeño que fuera, SeHun casi siempre tenía hambre.

La cena era un asunto silencioso similar. Esta vez fue desagradable carne molida. O carne con sabor a comida para gatos en bollos de hamburguesa. SeHun realmente no podía estar seguro.

Después, LuHan lo llevó de vuelta al comisario para conseguirle unas sandalias de goma. Parecían tomar el camino largo. Todos los vieron mientras pasaban. Se preguntó si tal vez LuHan quisiera que la gente los viera juntos.

El par de zapatos de ducha era todavía demasiado grande para los pequeños pies de SeHun, pero eran mejores que nada. Como si de un impulso, LuHan también le entregó un poco de jabón en una cuerda, y esta vez SeHun estaba seguro que LuHan sonrió antes de solemnemente explicar.

—Así no lo dejas caer.

SeHun sacudió la cabeza.

—Ja, ja. Muy divertido.

Su voz era descontenta, pero sus ojos borgoña centelleaban con sólo un toque de humor y LuHan le sonrió un poco más.

Las duchas eran bastante lúgubres. Había diminutas toallas raídas en una pila, ganchos en la pared para sus monos, y cero privacidad. Una hilera de chorros sobresalía del tubo que corría a lo largo de un muro de hormigón. No había divisores ni cortinas ni nada. El suelo era totalmente asqueroso, cubierto de moho y suciedad y todo el lugar olía a orina. SeHun estaba increíblemente agradecido por las sandalias de goma. La idea de tocar ese suelo con sus pies descalzos era completamente repulsiva.

LuHan desabrochó el mono y salió de él. Los bóxer blancos y finos de la prisión fueron los siguientes, apretados y estirados sobre los músculos abultados de los muslos de LuHan. SeHun jadeó y volvió los ojos al suelo mientras LuHan los colgaba en el mismo gancho que el mono. Miró a través de la piel ondulante, las nalgas tensas y una enorme... _Oh Señor_. SeHun tragó saliva mientras captó una ojeada del monstruo que vivía en los pantalones de LuHan.

Los ojos de LuHan se estrecharon contra él cuando ordenó.

—Quítate la ropa.

SeHun sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. _Oh no. No. No. No_. Estaba helando y no quería estar desnudo frente a todos esos hombres extraños. Incluso con la protección de LuHan, los ojos lujuriosos todavía se dirigían hacia él. Todo lo que le protegía la piel desnuda era su mono delgado. No podía imaginarse quitándoselo. Tragó saliva y mantuvo los ojos abiertos, lejos del cuerpo desnudo de LuHan.

Él se lamió los labios nerviosamente.

—Yo… estoy bien, voy a esperar aquí. No estoy muy sucio, ¿qué te parece mañana...

—Nos mantenemos limpios, SeHun. Tomarás duchas diarias. Esto no es negociable. Podrías acostumbrarte a eso.

Temblando como una hoja, SeHun se despojó de su ropa, saliendo de su mono sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Su pálida carne se estremeció en el frío vestuario y él pudo sentir los ojos del otro convicto rastrillándolo. Se inclinó y apartó los bóxer de sus caderas delgadas y sobre sus pies, se quitó los zapatos y se puso los chancletas. Sus manos picaban por cubrirse mientras observaba la fría apreciación de LuHan sobre su flaco cuerpo. Fue construido como su madre, ni un rasgo de su padre excepto las glándulas que colgaban entre sus piernas. Tenía sus largas piernas bien formadas, caderas esbeltas y amplias nalgas. Tenía una cintura diminuta, piel cremosa y rasgos increíblemente delicados. Si sus pectorales fueran más grandes, su cuerpo fácilmente podría haber sido confundido con el de una mujer.

Su apariencia afeminada era algo que había avergonzado a SeHun toda su vida, pero su cuerpo fue fácilmente cubierto y disimulado por ropa varonil y holgada. Ahora, no quedaba nada para esconderse detrás.

Intentó no saltar cuando LuHan le entregó su jabón en una cuerda y colocó una mano grande y cálida protectoramente en su espalda baja para guiarlo en las duchas. SeHun nerviosamente torció la cuerda en su muñeca y mantuvo sus ojos abatidos. Sus ojos fijos en una mancha de sangre de color óxido en el hormigón cerca del desagüe. El agua estaba caliente, el suelo resbaladizo. Entumecido, SeHun dejó que LuHan lo colocara bajo la boquilla. El terror estaba grueso en su garganta cuando sintió al hombre venir detrás de él, eligiendo compartir la ducha de SeHun con él en lugar de colocarse bajo una de las boquillas de ducha vacías a cada lado.

Podía sentir el pecho de LuHan y los muslos enormes contra su espalda y trasero y contuvo su aliento cuando LuHan lo giró suavemente e inclinó la cabeza de SeHun de nuevo en el agua, mojándole el pelo. Los anchos ojos borgoña de SeHun levantaron la vista hacia el rostro de LuHan en una especie de shock aterrorizado. Era flexible, pero sólo porque no sabía qué hacer. Todas las historias de la prisión hablaban de ser violados en las duchas. LuHan había prometido protegerlo, pero, _¿quién iba a protegerlo de LuHan?_

El rostro del mayor quedó en blanco cuando él apartó a SeHun de él, manteniendo la espalda cubierta por su propio cuerpo caliente y su frente calentado bajo el agua caliente. Frotó las manos en la barra de jabón en la muñeca de SeHun y luego comenzó a masajear las sienes de SeHun y pasó los dedos por su cabello mojado. SeHun podía oler el jabón. Tenía un agradable olor a cítricos. LuHan habló detrás de él y SeHun se estremeció ante el sonido. El otro hombre lo ignoró graciosamente.

—Estas cosas son mejores que el jabón de mierda que te dan. También podrías lavarte con lejía. Conseguí la peor erupción que tuve y tuve caspa por un mes la primera vez que la usé.

—¿S-sí?

—Sí. Me rascaba la cabeza y parecía que estaba nevando.

SeHun no podía sofocar su disgusto.

—Eeeww —No podía imaginar al hombre poderoso tener algo tan humano como caspa.

LuHan le dio la vuelta e inclinó la cabeza hacia el agua caliente de nuevo. Sus dos ágiles manos sostenían a SeHun por las sienes y lavaban suavemente el jabón de su cabello. SeHun podía sentir la erección enorme del hombre mayor que lo empujaba en su vientre suave. Su corazón se detuvo en su pecho. SeHun realmente no podía estar seguro si se meó encima o no. Podría haberlo hecho.

El agua caliente corría por el interior de sus piernas.

LuHan rodó los ojos y gimió y luego inclinó la cabeza de SeHun hacia adelante fuera del agua. Se inclinó y presionó su propia frente contra la de SeHun.

Su voz era baja y áspera.

—Escucha, chico. Eres bonito —Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza—, eso es como llamar a una puesta de sol sobre el océano, bonito, ni siquiera te empieza a describir... pero, mientras te encuentro atractivo, no voy a negar eso, y no voy a negar que ha sido un tiempo para mí, mi reacción física bastante incómoda no tiene _nada_ que ver con mis intenciones reales hacia ti. ¿Entiendes eso?

Apretó más fuerte el pelo de SeHun y forzó al muchacho a encontrarse con su mirada antes de hablar despacio, enunciando sus palabras como si estuviera hablando con un confundido niño de kindergarten.

—Yo. No. Te. Voy. A. Violar.

Luego giró a SeHun hacia atrás y lo empujó contra la fría pared de azulejos donde nadie más que LuHan podía verlo. Lo sostuvo allí con una mano firme.

—Y tampoco voy a dejar que nadie más lo haga.

El hombre mayor se quedó de pie bajo el rocío caliente y cayó en cascada sobre su amplio pecho. El agua se deslizó por su poderoso cuerpo y SeHun hizo todo lo posible para no notar cómo LuHan se enjabonaba, sus músculos relucían en el calor. SeHun se estremeció. Se dijo que era porque estaba mojado y frío. Levantó la mirada a través de sus pestañas.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, entonces?

LuHan lo miró. Había una mirada plana en sus ojos.

—Nada.

SeHun no le creyó. Lo había protegido, le había comprado cosas, le había dado regalos; valiosos regalos, al menos en prisión. Nadie era tan agradable. Le habían advertido que tuviera cuidado de aceptar regalos en la cárcel, porque una vez que lo hiciste, debías. Estabas, endeudado, obligado a devolver el favor con otro favor desconocido, en otro momento y fecha, y que la deuda podría ser llamada en cualquier momento. Esas eran las reglas en la cárcel. Y por esas reglas, SeHun ya estaba tan en deuda con LuHan, que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de volver a pagarle.

Empezó a temblar de manera incontrolable y LuHan rodó los ojos antes de devolverlo bajo el agua caliente. SeHun suspiró aliviado. Los dedos de LuHan se asieron sobre sus estrechas caderas y lo empujaron contra su pecho. SeHun suspiró y se apoyó contra los músculos calentados por el agua y LuHan rodeó con sus brazos su pequeña figura. Su erección presionó en el hueco de la espalda de SeHun. Era incómodamente íntimo para lo que era esencialmente dos extraños completamente desnudos, pero SeHun lentamente se relajó en el abrazo.

Permanecieron allí durante mucho tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que otros convictos entraran y salieran y entraran y salieran y SeHun se dio cuenta de que era tanto acerca de reconfortarlo como de hacer una declaración; el cuerpo de SeHun pertenecía a LuHan. Sus manos permanecieron en el cuerpo de SeHun mientras lo sacaba de la ducha, lo secaba e incluso le deshumedecía con una toalla el pelo. Cada toque era posesivo y cada toque enviaba un mensaje. Ellos fueron vigilados por los otros convictos y SeHun tuvo cuidado de jugar, de someterse a su toque y actuar azotado y sumiso.

Sabía que LuHan había captado su acto cuando sonrió y un brillo cálido entró en sus ojos ámbar. SeHun le devolvió una sonrisa irónica. El hombre cubrió su abrigo sobre los hombros delgados de SeHun. Tenía el cabello húmedo y hacía que la prisión se sintiera aún más fría. El calor de la ducha caliente se desvaneció rápidamente y SeHun se quedó temblando y tiritando.

LuHan caminó rápidamente hacia la celda. Sentó a SeHun en la mesa y sacó los zapatos del niño, forzando a sus pies pequeños en otro par de calcetines. Eran gruesos y calientes y definitivamente no de prisión.

—Gracias.

LuHan agitó su cabello.

—No lo menciones, chico. ¿Quieres ver un poco de televisión?

SeHun asintió ansiosamente.

La televisión era una pequeña televisión de viaje, la pantalla sólo doce pulgadas, y sólo había unos veinte canales, pero las vistas y sonidos familiares eran increíblemente reconfortantes. Sorprendentemente, LuHan se detuvo en Big Bang Theory. Era uno de los programas favoritos de SeHun.

El hombre más alto le dio un impulso a SeHun hasta su litera y SeHun se acurrucó en su cama. Se puso las finas mantas sobre sí mismo, pero aún así mantuvo el abrigo. LuHan apoyó la parte inferior de la televisión con un libro para que pudiera verla mejor desde la litera superior.

SeHun rodó sobre su costado y algo le empujó en las costillas. Se sentó y se metió la mano en el bolsillo, recordando la mitad de la caja de _Sugar Babies_. Él sonrió alegremente y metió dos en su boca. Se giró sobre su estómago y colgó la caja a LuHan.

El caramelo pegó los dientes juntos y lo hizo hablar raro.

—¿Quiedes unho?

LuHan sonrió burlonamente hacia él.

—No gracias, chico.

—¡Máds pada mí! —Dijo SeHun alegre y puso dos más en su boca, masticando felizmente.

En la televisión, Sheldon estaba siendo su yo increíblemente ridículo y SeHun no podía dejar de reír.

Moderado, LuHan habló desde debajo de él.

—¿Qué edad tienes, SeHun?

—Decién cumpí diediocho —dijo en voz baja, su boca aún pegajosa y dulce con caramelo.

—Por el amor de Dios. Ni siquiera lo suficiente para comprar una jodida cerveza y te tiraron en este infierno. Jodidos —el hombre mayor juró con vehemencia. Parecía que estaba hablando solo.

Obviamente estaba molesto, pero SeHun supo que no estaba con él así que permaneció en silencio. Casi saltó de su piel cuando las luces se apagaron. Parpadearon dos veces y SeHun se dio cuenta de que era la señal para las luces. No se movió de su litera.

—Cepíllate los dientes, SeHun.

El muchacho gimió; estaba disfrutando del azúcar disolviéndose lentamente en su boca y no quería arruinarlo con el sabor de la pasta de dientes.

—Sí, papá —dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño a LuHan y saltó de la litera.

Se frotó los dientes vigorosamente, escupiendo en el fregadero. LuHan se acercó a él e hizo lo mismo, y ambos se lavaron con agua del grifo. LuHan le dio un nuevo impulso y SeHun se acomodó en su cama chillona. No era particularmente cómoda, pero tampoco era terrible, y el muchacho estaba muy, muy cansado.

Aunque no podía dormir.

Las luces se apagaron momentos después pero no estaba oscuro. Había proyectores que permanecían toda la noche en el patio, y la luz pálida atravesaba la pequeña ventana de su celda. Todo parecía gris y borroso, sombras oscuras que cambiaban todo.

La prisión era espeluznante y desolada durante el día, pero la noche era mucho, mucho peor.

SeHun podía oír a otros prisioneros hablar, moverse y maldecir. Podía oír a alguien llorar, podía oír gruñidos y gemidos ahogados, colchones chirriantes, y otro alguien gimiendo de dolor. SeHun tenía los ojos muy abiertos en la oscuridad y se quedó quieto, escuchando como un niño en su cama, esperando que monstruos vinieran a buscarlo.

Hacía frío. Muy frío. Los gruesos calcetines y el abrigo ayudaron, pero las sábanas y manta casi nada, y la peor parte fue el colchón. Era tan delgado, SeHun podía sentir el aire frío a través de él, como una brisa que le helaba desde abajo. Temblaba incontrolablemente en poco tiempo.

—¿Ellos encienden el calor? —Preguntó a la oscuridad.

—Sólo para evitar que el hormigón se congele —dijo secamente LuHan.

—Eso es muy útil.

SeHun se acurrucó, tirando las mantas sobre su cabeza y sosteniéndose con los brazos. Se sentía como si el frío se acercara de todas partes. Estaba tan, tan frío. Sus escalofríos sacudieron el colchón y cerró los ojos, decidido a no llorar.

Casi gritó cuando le fueron quitadas las cubiertas y una sombra oscura se alzó sobre él.

La voz de LuHan era ronca.

—Ven acá, niño.

SeHun se retorció hasta el borde de su litera. Él hizo una mueca cuando sus pies golpearon el suelo. Estaban entumecidos y el impacto picó. Observó cómo LuHan recogía el colchón de la litera superior y lo depositaba en su cama, amontonándolos. Lanzó la almohada de SeHun, tomó las mantas de SeHun y las extendió por encima de la litera superior, dejándolas colgar por los lados como una tienda de campaña.

—Entra.

El chico lo miró un momento, inseguro. LuHan había creado un bonito pequeño escondite con mucha privacidad. Tal vez eso era lo que había estado esperando; _intimidad_. Se mordió el labio con preocupación, su preocupación evidente en sus grandes ojos borgoña.

LuHan puso los ojos en blanco ante la inquietud de SeHun. Explicó:

—Ayuda a mantener la calidez dentro. No voy a sentarme y ver cómo te congelas hasta la muerte. Los dos estaremos más calientes si dormimos juntos. Calor corporal.

Todavía se sentía un poco como si le estuvieran pidiendo que entrara a la guarida de un lobo.

—O-ok —balbuceó SeHun, pero no movió un músculo.

LuHan le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Mira mocoso, si te hace sentir mejor, te prometo que si decido violarte, te lo diré primero.

La declaración fue tan absurda, SeHun finalmente sonrió.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Bueno, tampoco trato de mantenerlo en secreto. Ambos sabemos que si yo quisiera podría haberlo hecho ahora y no hay nada que tú o cualquier otra persona pueda hacer para detenerme.

Las palabras estaban destinadas a ser reconfortantes, pero no lo fueron, ni un poco. SeHun sabía en sus huesos que lo que el otro hombre decía era cierto. Estaba encerrado en una celda con un condenado obviamente peligroso dos veces mayor que ya había admitido que lo deseaba. No importaba si estaba acostado en la litera con él o encima de él; si iba a suceder, sucedería.

Podría estar caliente.

SeHun se metió en la cama de LuHan. El hombre mayor se deslizó detrás de él. La cama no era lo suficientemente grande para los dos y SeHun terminó aplastado contra la pared de cemento fría. LuHan lo empujó hacia atrás, empujó una de las almohadas entre él y la pared y luego tiró de SeHun apretado contra él, metiendo las cubiertas en los dos. Se retorció un poco al principio, tratando de ponerse cómodo, hasta que repentinamente LuHan agarró sus caderas y gruñó.

—Quédate quieto —SeHun se congeló de inmediato, muy consciente de lo que su trasero estaba presionando.

Podía sentir la protuberancia de su compañero de celda, presionando intimidantemente en la grieta de su culo, por lo que se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil, apenas respirando. LuHan gruñó de nuevo y luego se calló.

SeHun podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el hombre más grande como el calor de un horno. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el bíceps de LuHan y el otro brazo del hombre le cubría, cálido y pesado. Los escalofríos de SeHun pronto desaparecieron, pero a medida que la tensión disminuyó de su cuerpo, también lo hizo su autocontrol.

Se sentía como un resorte que había sido demasiado forzado hasta dañarlo y que ahora se había roto. Todavía podía oír a los otros prisioneros, uno de ellos pidiendo que el otro dejara de hacerle daño. Podía oír fuertes palmadas de carne sobre la carne a lo lejos. Las lágrimas corrían por debajo de sus párpados muy cerrados y salpicaban la manga de LuHan, humedeciendo rápidamente la tela.

Temía que el hombre mayor se burlaría de él por llorar, pero no lo hizo.

La mano de LuHan se movió hacia arriba y comenzó a acariciar su cabello y sus sienes suavemente.

—Va a estar bien niño. Vas a pasar por esto.

SeHun asintió, incapaz de hablar en ese momento.

—Duerme SeHun, las cosas estarán mejor por la mañana —la palma caliente y pesada de LuHan le tapó la oreja y bloqueó los sonidos de la prisión.

Las mantas bloqueaban la luz de la ventana. En la oscuridad, el calor y el silencio, casi podía creer que estaba en casa.

_Casi._

Cuando las lágrimas se secaron en su rostro, dejando sus mejillas saladas, SeHun estaba profundamente dormido.


	4. IV

SeHun soñó que estaba acostado ante un fuego rugiente, una manta pesada encima de él.

Sentía manos calientes y cálidas sobre su cuerpo, tocándolo suavemente, labios besando su cuello. En alguna parte lejana y somnolienta de su mente estaba el recuerdo de algún dolor reciente y terrible y la sensación de estar horriblemente solo, y él quería aferrarse a alguien para quitarle el dolor.

En medio del aturdimiento entre el sueño y la vigilia, gimió cuando una mano se deslizó bajo su camisa para tocar su estómago desnudo y suave. Su vientre se apretó y él se retorció mientras se movía hacia abajo, por debajo de su bóxer y alrededor para masajear su redondo trasero, apretándolo y soltándolo, mientras SeHun molía sus caderas hacia arriba contra el otro hombre. Nunca antes había besado a un hombre, pero supo instantáneamente que le gustaría mucho. Le gustaba la dura presión, la insistencia de su lengua, el duro rascar del rastrojo en sus mejillas. Arqueó su espalda con placer, abriendo los labios y permitiendo que la lengua del hombre profundizara profundamente en su boca.

—Dulce, tan dulce —murmuró una profunda voz soñolienta, sacudiendo a SeHun despierto.

LuHan estaba tumbado encima de él, presionándolo contra la cama con todo su peso. Las piernas de SeHun estaban extendidas y el cuerpo de LuHan yacía en la cuna de sus caderas, sus pollas duras y presionándose una contra la otra. Una mano estaba por debajo de sus bóxers, agarrando su trasero desnudo.

Él chilló en shock.

LuHan se puso en pie por su grito, sus ojos dorados aturdidos y nublados de sueño, hasta que golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la litera superior.

—¡Mierda! —Juró, frotándose la parte posterior del cuero cabelludo y luego se detuvo cuando notó la expresión aterrorizada del muchacho acostado en la cama bajo su peso no insignificante.

Él maldijo otra vez.

—Ah, mierda.

Se alejó de SeHun y se agachó junto a la cama sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Estás bien chico?

SeHun asintió con la cabeza erráticamente, con los ojos grandes como platillos. LuHan pasó sus dedos por su sedoso cabello negro con agitación.

—Por favor, dime que ese no fue tu primer beso.

El pequeño rubio se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente, cada uno de sus pensamientos escrito claramente en su rostro.

El hombre mayor gruñó de nuevo.

—Mierda, lo siento muchacho. Juro que no quise hacer eso. Estaba medio dormido y te sentías tan jodidamente bien, tan suave y cálido. Juro que no volverá a suceder —Levantó las manos hacia arriba—, manos fuera, lo juro. No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

El pequeño rubio sacudió la cabeza. Podía leer claramente el remordimiento en la cara de LuHan e instantáneamente trató de hacer que se sintiera mejor. Él sonrió irónicamente.

—Está bien, estoy bien. Lo prometo.

LuHan lo estudió.

—Ok, entonces. ¿Estás listo para levantarte?

El rubio rodó desde la cama y bostezó.

—Ajá.

El hombre mayor sonrió y alargó una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Bien.

SeHun la tomó y saltó. LuHan tenía razón cuando se sentía mejor por la mañana. A la luz brillante del sol, la prisión no parecía tan aterradora como la noche anterior. Incluso los prisioneros no parecían tan aterradores cuando él trotó detrás de los talones de LuHan. Estaban todos grogui y cepillándose los dientes, con pelo de cama y ojos soñolientos.

SeHun realmente estaba esperando el día, las cosas nuevas que traería, curioso para ver cómo podría resultar, ansioso por explorar. Su miedo seguía presente, pero más manejable, todo gracias a su compañero de celda. Su primer día completo en prisión terminó siendo muy similar a todos los que seguirían.

A pesar de que LuHan se disculpó de mil maneras por molestar a SeHun en su sueño, no fue la última vez que sucedió. De hecho, sucedió más a menudo que no, y SeHun se despertaba con su compañero de celda, de otro modo estoico, pegado encima de él, como la manta más pesada y caliente del mundo, babeando en su cuello y a veces ahondando profundamente en su garganta.

SeHun no se lo impidió. El resto del tiempo LuHan mantuvo un control tan rígido de sus emociones y deseos, que SeHun difícilmente podía rechazar su debilidad inconsciente en la soledad de la prisión.

Se despertaban de esa manera todas las mañanas y LuHan se disculpaba profusamente, incluso mientras sus besos todavía se secaban en los labios de SeHun. El pequeño se sonrojaba y le decía que estaba bien. LuHan prometía que no volvería a hacerlo, pero ambos sabían que lo haría. Aparte de eso, LuHan era un hombre de control estricto, que no mostraba ninguna debilidad y se apegaba a una rutina rígida, que SeHun también guardaba, porque pasaban literalmente veinticuatro horas al día juntos. Incluso sin un reloj despertador, LuHan despertaba casi a la misma hora todos los días, lloviera o resplandeciera.

La primera cosa era el gimnasio y LuHan no permitió que SeHun se sentara ociosamente y mirara. Ambos pasaron por una agotadora rutina de calistenia en el gimnasio casi vacío. Había algunas viejas máquinas de cardio dispersas, pero absolutamente ninguna pesa. SeHun pensó que era extraño. Siempre imaginaba que los gimnasios de la prisión estaban llenos, llenos de convictos que se hacían grandes y aficionados, pero el gran gimnasio estaba casi vacío de máquinas.

LuHan le dijo a SeHun que la mayoría de las cárceles tenían extensas colecciones de pesas y máquinas de peso durante la década de 1980, y que los reclusos pasaban la mayor parte de sus días aumentando sus músculos. Pero todo cambió a medida que las historias sobre los gimnasios penitenciarios se difundieron en la cultura popular y la idea de ex-convictos con músculos, que serían aún más peligrosos después de su liberación, se convirtió en una creciente fuente de preocupación pública.

A pedido de los ciudadanos preocupados, en 1996, se aprobó un proyecto de ley que prohibió expresamente a la Oficina Federal de Prisiones comprar equipo de entrenamiento para cualquier arte marcial o cualquier actividad de musculación. Y así, a menos que los convictos estuvieran particularmente motivados, la idea del ex-convicto fortalecido se convirtió en un mito del pasado. La eliminación del equipo de gimnasia de las cárceles también eliminó el problema bastante frecuente y desordenado de los convictos que decidían utilizar las barras y los pesos libres para matarse entre ellos.

LuHan no dejó que la falta de equipo lo detuviera. Utilizó su propio peso corporal para desafiar sus músculos, y a veces a SeHun también; posando al niño en su espalda mientras hacía flexiones e incluso haciéndolo colgar como un mono de sus hombros cuando hacía dominadas. Todo lo que LuHan hizo, SeHun también lo hizo; carreras y sentadillas, hasta que sus piernas estuvieron ardiendo y sus pantorrillas se sentían estremecer, abdominales y lagartijas hasta que su abdomen ardía. Hacían flexiones regulares y de brazos y flexiones con los pies en la pared sobre sus cabezas, y entre los ejercicios de construcción de músculos, hacían escaleras, saltos, escaladas y los enemigos mortales de SeHun; las flexiones, sí, parecían muy lindas e inofensivas, pero SeHun estaba bastante seguro de que las llamaban flexiones porque muchas de ellas harían que alguien vomitara.

Ellos trabajaban durante una hora en punto y para el final, SeHun era apenas capaz de mantenerse de pie. De vez en cuando, sentía que se estaba poniendo más fácil, y entonces LuHan se daba cuenta y lo empujaba aún más fuerte.

El esbelto cuerpo andrógino del muchacho empezó a llenarse de músculo y después de unos meses, LuHan comenzó a entrenarlo en defensa propia. No tenían equipo o almohadillas y por lo tanto tenía que tener mucho cuidado, pero LuHan le enseñó cómo golpear y cómo tomar un puñetazo, cómo bloquear y esquivar y usar sus piernas. Le enseñó a SeHun que su arma principal era su velocidad y agilidad, ya que SeHun podía moverse más rápido que LuHan. Él le enseñó sujeciones y llaves que él podría utilizar en hombres más grandes. Las lecciones de SeHun en defensa propia nunca terminaron en el gimnasio, tampoco.

Durante todo el día, LuHan hacía que SeHun velara por posibles puntos de emboscada y los señalara, haciendo que el niño estuviera constantemente consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Lo que era bueno, porque LuHan también lo atacaría al azar y obligaría a SeHun a defenderse. Era un juego que jugaban, pero también un recordatorio constante de dónde estaba, y el hecho de que LuHan no siempre estaría allí para protegerlo.

A SeHun no le gustaba pensar en su vida sin LuHan en ella. De ningún modo.

Después del gimnasio, iban a las duchas. Había menos gente por las mañanas y más agua caliente. LuHan había aprendido que SeHun no se duchara por la noche, porque cuando SeHun se acostaba con el pelo húmedo, el niño temblaba toda la noche. Junto a las duchas había una habitación para afeitarse. Sólo estaba abierta durante una hora en la mañana y el resto del tiempo estaba cerrada. Dentro esperaba un guardia armado con una caja de rasuradoras desechables baratas. Cada recluso tenía que coger una, usarla en el fregadero y luego deshacerse de ella en la caja de objetos cortantes proporcionada. El guardia los miraba como un halcón para asegurarse de que ninguna cuchilla de afeitar se deslizara hacia la población general.

No todos los presos se afeitaban todos los días, pero LuHan lo hacía; su cara siempre estaba suave y limpia. Era un hombre de higiene meticulosa, que se enorgullecía de su apariencia, a pesar de sus circunstancias. SeHun tenía la sensación de que LuHan no se habría visto de manera diferente si llevara puesto un jersey de prisión o un traje de Armani.

LuHan también tenía el pelo arreglado religiosamente, yendo cada dos semanas a la peluquería de la prisión, aunque SeHun realmente nunca vio mucha diferencia entre antes y después del corte de pelo. Siempre se veía igual. SeHun se cortó el pelo una vez al mes, en viajes alternos.

Una vez, le dijo al barbero que le diera _«El LuHan»_ , es decir; corto en la parte posterior, más largo en el frente. El peluquero hizo lo que le pidió mientras LuHan miraba y sonreía, lo que SeHun había aprendido que era básicamente el equivalente de su risa. Debido a que el cabello de SeHun era tan esponjoso e ingobernable, el corte de pelo no se veía igual en él. Se pegó directamente en lugar de caer plano y lo hizo parecer un puercoespín electrificado. El cabello de LuHan parecía perfecto todo el tiempo. SeHun se burlaba de LuHan diciendo que era porque incluso su propio pelo tenía miedo de desobedecerlo.

Después de una ducha y un afeitado, llegaba el desayuno.

A menudo eran los restos calentados de la noche anterior porque la prisión no creía en desperdiciar comida. Otras veces, eran huevos revueltos liofilizados, panqueques, sémola y galletas con salsa grasienta. De vez en cuando, incluso había salchichas. A SeHun le gustaba todo, salvo los huevos en polvo. Siempre olían un poco a sulfuro, y ninguna cantidad de sal o kétchup o queso o nada podía ocultarlo. SeHun había intentado todo, incluso jarabe. El sabor de los huevos le volvía un poco mareado, pero eso era lo único que no era negociable con LuHan. SeHun tenía que comer sus huevos primero, obtener su proteína, beber un vaso lleno de leche y sólo entonces se le permitía tener sus panqueques flotando en almíbar. LuHan siempre pasaba por encima de las tortitas a favor de las galletas y la salsa.

Después del desayuno, pasaban el resto de la mañana en la biblioteca. Al principio, SeHun hizo lo suyo y LuHan lo suyo, pero SeHun empezó a interesarse en lo que LuHan hacía. El hombre mayor primero se conectaba a una computadora. Había una computadora que parecía reservada exclusivamente para su uso, a juzgar por las líneas y los límites de tiempo de quince minutos en todos los otros ordenadores. Era un elegante y nuevo Asus, y nada parecido a las Gateways anticuadas y viejas que usaban todos los demás.

SeHun estaba bastante seguro de que nadie utilizaba ya las Gateways.

LuHan pasaba la primera hora involucrado en lo que parecía ser una charla en línea con varias personas y luego comenzaba a investigar. SeHun empezó a preguntar si podía ayudar y LuHan le daba pequeñas tareas, cosas que podría mirar en las montañas de libros de leyes de tapa dura. Eran archivos de casos y cosas que eran demasiado viejas para que LuHan buscara en línea, suponía. Podría haber sido sólo un trabajo, pero SeHun estaba agradecido por algo para pasar las horas.

Además, lo encontró interesante. La mayoría de los casos parecían estar centrados en condenas basadas en pruebas circunstanciales. No en un método poco común de sentencias condenatorias, ni mucho menos. De hecho, SeHun se enteró de que la mayoría de los casos penales dependían de él en grado variable, pero los casos en que SeHun había investigado para LuHan eran aquellos en los que parecía particularmente endeble, donde las sentencias parecían particularmente largas y duras para los delitos no violentos, jóvenes o incluso menores de edad.

Después de toda la mañana en la biblioteca, era hora de almorzar, y luego después del almuerzo, era tiempo para una siesta.

Sí, una siesta.

SeHun encontró divertido y entrañable, que el hombre mayor realmente disfrutaba de tomar una siesta en medio del día. SeHun rara vez podía dormir, pero se quedaba quieto en su litera y leía o soñaba despierto mientras LuHan se arrojaba un brazo sobre los ojos para bloquear la luz y desconectar por unos treinta minutos.

Despertaba recargado y refrescado y luego salían a tomar aire fresco. Bueno, aire fresco para SeHun, no tan fresco para LuHan. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera fumando Dunhills en cadena y hablando intensamente con un pequeño grupo de reclusos. SeHun conocía sus nombres y ellos lo reconocían, pero no eran amables con él. Nadie trató de acercarse particularmente a él, no bajo el ojo atento de LuHan.

A SeHun se le permitió vagar libremente fuera, sólo mientras permaneciera donde LuHan pudiera verlo. Le gustaba correr unas cuantas vueltas, y si tenía suerte y podía encontrar una pelota de baloncesto que no se desinflara, solía disparar aros por sí mismo o jugar dos cuadrados contra la pared.

El invierno era muy frío, pero LuHan le había comprado una serie de cálida ropa térmica para usar debajo de su mono, una gorra, calcetines gruesos y una buena chaqueta. Mientras siguiera moviéndose, SeHun se quedaba bastante caliente. El frío y el ejercicio siempre aumentaban su apetito y SeHun siempre estaba encantado de regresar a una cena caliente.

_'Caliente'_ era la palabra operativa. _¿Sabroso, saludable, reconocible?_ No tanto.

Pero, _¿caliente?_ Sí, el salado y recocido sobre, de las comidas procesadas, era por lo menos servido caliente, por lo que SeHun estaba agradecido.

Y podían hacer un medio Mac-n-Queso; pegajoso, cursi y prácticamente perfecto. Mac-n-Queso por las noches eran los mejores.

Después de la cena, llegaba el momento que SeHun esperaba todo el día.

LuHan nunca hablaba mucho con SeHun cuando estaban en público, y él era todo negocios en el gimnasio o en la biblioteca, pero cambiaba completamente cuando estaban solos en su celda.

Esos fueron los mejores momentos para SeHun, cuando sólo eran los dos.

Cuando sus estómagos estaban llenos de comida caliente y regresaban a la celda, LuHan cerraba la puerta de la celda y los encerraba. Sin nadie más a su alrededor y sin amenazas de preocupación, el hombre mayor finalmente bajaba la guardia. SeHun podía verlo relajarse visiblemente; sus firmes hombros caían, las líneas alrededor de sus ojos se alisaban, y él hacía la primera sonrisa genuina del día.

Se sentaba, pateaba con los pies en la litera y SeHun les daba una mano de cartas. LuHan le permitió elegir el juego la mayoría de las noches. A SeHun le gustaba más Gin Rummy, mientras LuHan prefería un juego ruso llamado Durak. Jugaron a la guerra a veces también, y al Solitario doble y al 66 e incluso Go-Fish cuando SeHun se sentía particularmente perezoso. Hablaban y charlaban con la televisión, dándole sólo atención ociosa.

LuHan fue tan amigable como pudo. Él nunca ofreció información de cuando estaba fuera de la prisión, o por qué tenía tantos privilegios especiales. Nunca habló de cómo terminó allí o de cuánto tiempo fue su condena, pero todavía encontraron un montón de otras cosas de las que hablar.

SeHun aprendió que LuHan creció pobre, que tuvo un hermano gemelo que estaba muerto. LuHan odiaba las montañas, pero amaba el mar. Su color favorito era el gris, fumaba Dunhills porque su padre los fumaba. Le gustaban los gatos, pero no los perros. Los pájaros le hacían estornudar. Hablaban de películas y libros, coches y chicas. El coche de los sueños de LuHan era un 67 'Chevy Impala negro.

Y aunque estaba con LuHan todo el día y no tenía idea de cómo lo hacía, todas las noches, del bolsillo de LuHan, los caramelos se materializarían como por arte de magia y los pasaría a SeHun con una sonrisa socarrona y secreta.

El corazón de SeHun revoloteaba, sus ojos se volvían grandes y los tomaba ansioso, emocionado y excitado, no sólo por su amor por los dulces, sino también porque era LuHan quien se los había dado. LuHan, que los había conseguido sólo para él.

Y SeHun _adoraba_ a LuHan.

Lo adoraba, desde la parte superior de su cabello extrañamente perfecto hasta el suelo en el que caminaba. Era todo sobre él, y nada más. La forma en que caminaba y la forma en que hablaba, la forma en que se mantenía como si fuera intocable y por lo tanto todos los que lo veían lo creían. Era inteligente y tranquilo, pero inesperadamente gracioso. A SeHun le encantaba la forma en que sus dedos permanecían en su cigarrillo y la forma en que sus labios se curvaban cuando SeHun decía algo gracioso, pero LuHan no quería romper su personaje de _'maldito hijo de puta'_ en público.

Incluso le encantaba la forma en que olía después de trabajar, todo almizclado, sudoroso y varonil. Oyó que así era cómo sabías que eso era amor, cuando te gustaba lo apestoso de otra persona. Le encantaba la forma en que LuHan lo sostenía tan fuertemente cuando dormía. Le habría besado los pies si LuHan se lo hubiera pedido. Habría besado todo lo que LuHan quisiera que besara y le agradecería el honor.

Pero LuHan _nunca_ pidió.

Nunca le pidió _nada_ a SeHun, aunque le diera _todo_. SeHun tenía su protección; vivía intacto, sin molestias y, en su mayor parte, sin miedo. Si necesitaba algo, SeHun sólo tenía que preguntar y aparecía. Tenía comodidades por las que la mayoría de los demás prisioneros habrían dado a su hermano sin pestañear. Vivía como un rey, al menos para un convicto. No era la vida en el exterior, no era la libertad, pero era mucho mejor de lo que SeHun podría haber esperado.

Pero LuHan nunca pidió nada a cambio.

La cosa era que, lo que LuHan quisiera, SeHun le habría dado, con mucho gusto. Pero él nunca pidió. Peor aún, SeHun ** _quería_** que le pidiera. No sólo porque se sentía irremediablemente en deuda con el hombre, sino también porque estaba bastante seguro de que quería exactamente las mismas cosas que LuHan quería.

Vio la manera en que la mirada de LuHan se demoraba en sus labios, mirando fijamente su boca unos segundos más de lo que era amable. Y sintió la forma posesiva en que sus manos descansaban sobre su cintura y caderas cuando se duchaban juntos. Era para mostrar, para los otros convictos, pero no lo era. Si hubiera sido todo para el espectáculo, LuHan habría sido rudo con él, lo hubiera tocado con rapidez, clínicamente, con frialdad. Las manos de LuHan nunca eran frías o ásperas y la forma en que sus dedos se demoraban...

LuHan continuó lavándole el pelo y le secó con la toalla, y su polla lo traicionó cada vez, de pie, llena y enrojecida, como un palo entre sus piernas. LuHan lo _quería_. SeHun lo sabía. Y _quería_ a LuHan, ansiaba el toque de sus fuertes y duras manos sobre su propia piel suave. Quería ser besado por los labios de LuHan, tan serio y tan sensual, ser sostenido entre sus brazos, sus cuerpos apretados. Quería sentir esa polla entre sus piernas, dentro de él, por _primera vez_. Le dolía por ello. Su propia pequeña polla se hinchó orgullosa, enrojecida y dura cada vez que pensaba en sexo con LuHan.

En esos raros momentos sin vigilancia, antes de que el hombre mayor despertara completamente, SeHun nunca lo empujó, sólo lo mantuvo más cerca. Quería que él hiciera más, quería que él lo abrazara y lo besara así cuando estuviera despierto. Le dio numerosas y sutiles invitaciones. LuHan ignoró cada una.

_¿Por qué?_ Esa fue la pregunta que ardió en SeHun. _¿Por qué?_ Si lo deseaba, y LuHan lo quería, _¿por qué no?_

La canción del tema de Friends tocó felizmente al fondo mientras que SeHun dejaba descuidadamente un cinco de corazones encima de la pila de cartas en la mesa.

—Gano.

Miró hacia arriba sorprendido. LuHan tenía los otros tres cinco ya puestos a su lado. El hombre mayor cogió el cinco desechado y lo añadió a los demás. SeHun se mordió el labio y miró sus cartas.

—Oops.

LuHan lo miró, sus ojos dorados, suaves de afecto.

—Pareces distraído esta noche. ¿Está todo bien?

Él asintió y se tocó la mejilla con la mano.

—Sí.

El hombre mayor sonrió, a sabiendas y metió la mano en el bolsillo.

—Tengo algo que podría mejorar tu concentración.

Dejó un paquete rojo, blanco y azul sobre la mesa y lo empujó con las puntas de sus dedos hacia SeHun. Los ojos de SeHun se iluminaron con entusiasmo.

—¡¿Cracker Jacks?! ¡Mi favorito!

SeHun decía que todo era su favorito y era verdad, porque amaba todos los dulces por igual. Mordió un puñado de palomitas de maíz con caramelo, mientras que con entusiasmo escarbó en la caja por el premio. LuHan lo observó, sonriendo todo el rato. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres un niño.

SeHun se limitó a sonreírle, con las mejillas gruesas y llenas como una pequeña ardilla rubia.

—¡Ajá! —Exclamó mientras sacaba el anillo de juguete del fondo de la caja. Era un anillo de plástico barato, plateado, con un corazón de plástico rosa como piedra.

SeHun lo deslizó en su dedo anular con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida intencionadamente a su marido de la prisión.

—¡Finalmente pusiste un anillo en él!

LuHan soltó una carcajada y le tendió las manos.

—Bueno, ahora no puedes decir que nunca te di nada.

SeHun se echó a reír, pero se quedó un poco torpe. Él torció el anillo en su dedo. Ajustaba bastante perfectamente. Había una parte de él que no quería quitárselo.

Los ojos dorados se estrecharon en él.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca diría eso —SeHun buscó la cara de LuHan—, yo nunca diría que no me diste _nada._ Yo diría que me lo diste _todo._

LuHan gruñó y miró sus cartas, cambiando el tema abruptamente.

—Tu turno.

Jugaron en silencio durante un tiempo mientras SeHun se esforzaba por conseguir coraje.

Por último, le preguntó.

—¿Por qué nunca hablamos de eso?

—¿De qué?

Sus palabras salieron a toda prisa.

—Del hecho de que te quiero, y tú me quieres. _Sé_ que sí, así que...

—Déjalo, SeHun.

—Pero yo…

LuHan abofeteó sus cartas sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Mira chico, sé qué crees que sabes lo que quieres. Pero la prisión cambia a la gente. Hacen cosas que nunca harían en el exterior. Pero, para la mayoría de nosotros, esto es sólo temporal. Todos estamos de paso, algunos más que otros, pero, aun así, ¿sabes qué pasa cuando sales? Vuelves a tu vida, lo mejor que puedes, y a quién eras antes de la cárcel. Lo que sucede en la cárcel, permanece en prisión. Todo parecerá diferente una vez que estés libre y solo mirarías hacia atrás con vergüenza y arrepentimiento por cualquier cosa...

SeHun sacudió la cabeza. Nunca se avergonzaría de estar con LuHan.

_Nunca._

—No, LuHan, no, yo no lo haría...

Los ojos de oro lo atravesaron.

—¿Alguna vez has _considerado_ dormir con un hombre antes de llegar aquí?

La boca de SeHun se abrió y luego se cerró. Había estado pasando por un poco de confusión, atraído tanto por hombres como por mujeres, pero sólo se había imaginado estar con una mujer. Sus visiones de futuro habían incluido siempre a una esposa y a niños.

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, LuHan habló en voz baja.

—Una cerca blanca, 2.5 niños y un golden retriever. Eso es lo que soñaste, ¿no?

Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino confuso en su propio cerebro. Ese viejo sueño parecía aburrido, viciado y falso. Como una casa plástica de Barbie. Era agradable de mirar, pero difícil para vivir. Lo que tenía con LuHan era mejor que nada de eso, dentro de la cárcel o fuera. La sensación de hormigueo y ardor que tenía cada vez que LuHan lo miraba... nunca había soñado con eso, porque nunca lo había imaginado. Nunca había sabido lo que significaba estar enamorado antes.

Había pensado que sería como el cine, arrasándolo como una marea, inmediato y abrasador. Pero lo que tenía con LuHan había llegado lentamente, como una niebla que se arrastró sobre un prado. Había comenzado con miedo, que se había convertido en respeto. Y el respeto, con el tiempo, se había convertido en confianza. La confianza condujo a la amistad y ahora... _ahora...._

LuHan agitó la mano con desdén.

—Olvídate, SeHun. Estoy contento con lo que tenemos.

—¿Y qué es? ¿Qué tenemos, LuHan?

—Somos amigos, chico. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Era una doble mentira. No eran amigos. Lo que tenían era más cerca de un padre y un hijo, o un hermano mayor y uno joven, si no fuera por el deseo que corría caliente y siempre presente entre ellos. No había nada familiar en eso. Y SeHun supo que no era suficiente para LuHan, no apenas. El deseo grueso estaba escrito en los ojos de LuHan como un letrero de neón que parpadeaba, pero cada vez que aparecía, la emoción era rápidamente borrada de su rostro.

SeHun lo reconoció como la máscara que LuHan solía poner frente al mundo. Era un muro que él erigió para mantener a todos fuera. Pero no la había llevado delante de SeHun en mucho tiempo, no cuando estaban los dos solos.

La decepción y el rechazo golpearon el corazón de SeHun, en parte por la negación de LuHan, de que él quería más y en parte porque LuHan no se abriría ante él.

Miró el pequeño anillo de plástico con el corazón de plástico rosado y lo giró lentamente en su dedo.

Estaba aplastado.

Lo que sentía estaba obviamente escrito en su rostro porque LuHan tiró las cartas sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Arrastró a SeHun en sus brazos, aplastando su cara en su pecho, en un abrazo demasiado apretado. El chico no se molestó, ni un poco.

LuHan no dijo nada y tampoco SeHun, pero los brazos del muchacho se arrastraron y pronto él estaba apretando a LuHan en respuesta, sujetándolo tan duro, sus cuerpos diciendo todo lo que sus palabras no podían; que LuHan se arrepintió y SeHun entendió.

LuHan finalmente rompió su abrazo con una declaración brusca.

—Debes cepillar tus dientes, chico dulce.

SeHun sólo se rio. El hombre mayor siempre temía que iba a conseguir caries de todos los caramelos que le daba y siempre le recordaba cepillarse los dientes después de comerlos. No había dentistas en la cárcel.

El chico asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que LuHan le pidió. Después, terminaron acurrucados en la cama, como siempre, con SeHun frente a la pared y LuHan acurrucado detrás de él; la cuchara grande y la cuchara pequeña, como siempre.

El tiempo estaba empezando a calentarse y tal vez no fuera completamente necesario que SeHun siguiera durmiendo con LuHan, pero SeHun no iba a decir nada. LuHan no parecía demasiado inclinado a cambiar sus arreglos para dormir.

Esta noche, sin embargo, SeHun lentamente se volvió en sus brazos, moviéndose para enfrentar a LuHan. Levantó la mirada hacia él, a la forma en que las sombras cambiaban su rostro y la forma en que su cabello oscuro cayó sobre su frente. SeHun lo barrió con un toque suave.

La voz de LuHan le alborotó el pelo.

—¿Tienes frío?

Sacudió la cabeza. LuHan no dijo nada y SeHun inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, descansando en el hueco de la garganta de LuHan.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito —murmuró suavemente. Sus brazos y piernas envolviendo al hombre mayor.

No podía estar seguro, pero justo cuando se quedó dormido, pensó que LuHan le había colocado un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.


	5. V

A la mañana siguiente, SeHun se despertó con LuHan encima de él, como de costumbre, su polla dura y presionando a través de sus bóxers en el rincón entre los muslos de SeHun.

Sus pechos estaban desnudos, ambos se habían quitado sus camisas durante la noche debido al calor. Estaban ambos desnudos, la piel caliente frotándose junta. LuHan tenía su mano dentro de la parte de atrás de los bóxer de SeHun.

Los bóxers habían terminado enrollados hacia abajo en sus caderas, por lo que la punta de la polla del niño estaba desnuda al calor de su carne. Se asomó entre sus cuerpos, la cabeza sensible de él frotando contra las ondulaciones de los abdominales duros de LuHan.

SeHun había estado teniendo un sueño erótico y el chico se dio cuenta con horror de que estaba cerca de venirse.

SeHun se retorció bajo el hombre mayor y LuHan gimió en su sueño, empujando su polla en la brecha de los muslos suaves de SeHun de nuevo. El chico podía sentir el calor, la dureza, y que LuHan estaba cerca también, ya que la punta de su enorme pene bañaba de pre-semen sus piernas, incluso a través de sus pantalones cortos. La manera en que LuHan se movía era prácticamente masturbando a ambos. También lo estaba haciendo mientras estaba completamente inconsciente y babeando en el cuello de SeHun.

SeHun se sonrojó ante la idea de correrse así, por encima de los dos. Frenéticamente le dio una palmada en el hombro de LuHan para despertarlo.

—¡LuHan!

Sus movimientos sólo se volvieron más bruscos y él gimió. SeHun gritó en voz alta cuando la fricción lo empujó por el borde y explotó.

—LuHan. _¡OH, Dios! ¡Oh carajo!_ ¡¡LuHan!!

Los ojos dorados de LuHan se abrieron de par en par cuando la vigilia le llegó. Fue justo a tiempo de sentir que SeHun se venía sobre su estómago. Se empujó de nuevo sobre sus manos y rodillas y apenas logró atraparse, agarrando su propia polla a través de la delgada tela del bóxer de la prisión y venirse en sus propios pantalones.

Los ojos dorados se encontraron con los sorprendidos de SeHun.

Las mejillas del chico se ruborizaron lentamente mientras su semen blanco goteaba sobre el paquete de seis de LuHan. El hombre mayor miró su propio estómago mojado y sus bóxers caídos y empapados en un desconcierto casi entrañable. Ambos tuvieron esencialmente sueños húmedos.

Miró hacia SeHun con incredulidad.

—No he hecho esto desde que tenía catorce.

Las mejillas de SeHun se hincharon de alegría, que él no pudo contener y estalló en gritos de alegre risa.

LuHan sonrió aliviado y se puso de pie. El semen cayó por su pierna y salpicó el suelo. Sólo hizo que SeHun se riera aún más.

Una ceja oscura se arqueó hacia él.

—Oh, crees que es gracioso ¿eh?

SeHun asintió con la cabeza y LuHan cogió una almohada y le golpeó la cara. El chico rio histéricamente; casi eufórico por la tan necesaria liberación sexual y LuHan lo miró como si estuviera loco.

Finalmente, SeHun consiguió controlarse, a pesar de que la risa seguía corriendo por su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza en su codo, todo fresco y casual.

—Así, uh, ¿ducha primero hoy?

El hombre mayor confirmó solemnemente.

—Ducha primero.

Y luego, finalmente, LuHan sonrió, sus dientes blancos y rectos, y SeHun se disolvió en risitas histéricas de nuevo. Segundos después, ambos se echaron a reír.

SeHun no dijo ni una palabra de la noche anterior, ni tampoco LuHan. Sacó el pequeño anillo de plástico y lo escondió en uno de los botes de té cuando LuHan se estaba vistiendo.

Todo fue como antes; trabajaron, tomaron duchas, desayunaron y se sentaron en la biblioteca. Antes de que el culo de SeHun hubiera llegado al asiento, LuHan le dio un nombre.

—Kim JongDae.

SeHun sabía que era un caso que LuHan quería que investigara.

—¿Fecha de la condena? —Preguntó, escribiendo el nombre en su libreta.

—2001, más o menos.

Los casos estaban ordenados alfabéticamente, pero también estaban organizados por fecha, por lo que ayudó mucho tener el período de tiempo aproximado. Para cualquier cosa después de los años 90, sin embargo, había generalmente más información en línea que en los archivos.

LuHan estaba usando su computadora, así que SeHun tuvo que esperar en la fila para una de las otras.

Anotó los hechos con un bolígrafo porque la impresión de las páginas costaba dinero, luego hizo referencia a lo que había encontrado en los libros de leyes. Se sorprendió por el caso, como literalmente anonadado. La mayoría de los casos que SeHun había investigado para LuHan eran injustos. La mayoría lo pusieron un poco enojado. Éste le hizo ver en rojo.

Una vez que terminó de recopilar su investigación, dio una palmada en la libreta al lado de LuHan, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes de rabia.

LuHan lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Y qué encontraste?

SeHun empujó sus notas a LuHan, demasiado enfadado para hablar.

Cuando Kim JongDae tenía 14 años, el traficante de crack de su madre le dijo que la mataría a menos que el niño aceptara ayudarlo a robar a la gente. Ellos cometieron una serie de robos armados juntos en Orlando, Florida, en el verano de 2000. JongDae nunca tocó un arma y en una ocasión, él evitó que su socio más viejo violara a una de las víctimas. Nadie murió o resultó gravemente herido durante ninguno de los robos. A los quince años, JongDae fue juzgado bajo la ley de Florida como un adulto y recibió cuatro sentencias de cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de libertad condicional. El adulto de veinticuatro años sólo recibió una sentencia de cadena perpetua.

—¿Por qué? —Exclamó SeHun, incapaz de contenerse—. ¿Por qué? Era un niño, bajo la influencia de un adulto que lo amenazaba e intimidaba. ¡Ni siquiera sostuvo el arma! ¿Por qué lo trataron tan severamente?

—¿Por qué piensas?

El enojo salió de SeHun y se desplomó en una silla y sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé, era un chico crédulo, en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. El tipo mayor estaba claramente dirigiendo el show.

—¿Kim JongDae pertenece a la cárcel?

SeHun pensó por un segundo, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

—No, no lo hace. Debería haber sido juzgado como un menor, cumplió su tiempo en un centro de detención juvenil. Comparado con otros crímenes de esta naturaleza, debería haber estado fuera en diez o quince años, como mucho. Debería haber tenido la opción de libertad condicional. Debería haber tenido la opción de ser rehabilitado. Ha sido un prisionero modelo. Trabaja como ayudante para un recluso discapacitado, trabaja en la lavandería, ha conseguido su GED, e incluso coordina las actividades de la prisión para los otros presos. Y, sin embargo, han negado todas sus apelaciones. Cada una. Tiene casi treinta años en este punto y nadie está hablando de dejarlo salir de prisión.

LuHan le hizo otra pregunta.

—Todo lo demás a un lado, ¿por qué deberían haber considerado su edad como un factor en su sentencia?

—¡Porque era un niño!

El hombre mayor sacudió la cabeza.

—No es una razón suficiente. Tienes que respaldar tu argumento con hechos. ¿Por qué el Estado debe tratarlo de manera diferente que a un adulto? ¿Existe un precedente? ¿La ley trata a los niños de otra manera?

SeHun pensó por un segundo.

—Sí, no permitimos a los jóvenes beber hasta que cumplan los 21 años, y no pueden firmar contratos, casarse o votar hasta que cumplan los 18 años.

—¿Y el sexo?

Frunció el ceño.

—No puedes tener sexo con niños.

LuHan sonrió burlonamente hacia él, pero había un desagradable rizo en sus labios.

—Claro que puedes. Se llama violación. Incluso si el niño lo busca, lo inicia y lo consiente, si un adulto tiene relaciones sexuales con un menor, se considera violación bajo la ley.

SeHun aceptó, asintiendo.

—Correcto, porque están por debajo de la edad del consentimiento. Ellos no pueden dar su consentimiento.

LuHan se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Y por qué es eso?

Él frunció el ceño, incapaz de articular lo que quería decir.

—¿Porque son niños? ¿No tienen edad suficiente para tomar ese tipo de decisiones?

LuHan asintió con la cabeza.

—La biología dicta que no son capaces de tomar decisiones responsables, del tipo que afectan al resto de su vida. Los adolescentes son terribles para aprender de forma abstracta. Ellos no pueden aprender cuando les cuentas una historia sobre lo que le pasó a otra persona o a sus padres o a alguien. La mayoría sólo aprenden basándose en su propia experiencia. Desafortunadamente, los adolescentes tienen muy poca experiencia y menos conciencia de sí mismos por ese hecho. Son fácilmente influenciados por sus compañeros y extremadamente fáciles de manipular. Buscan riesgos y hacen cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias a largo plazo, porque todavía no son capaces de entender las consecuencias. Su cerebro y _amígdala_ todavía están en desarrollo.

—¿Amígdala?

—Es la parte del cerebro que involucra el juicio, el control de los impulsos y la capacidad de anticipar las consecuencias de las acciones. No está completamente formado hasta finales de los veinte años. En los adultos con daño en esta área del cerebro, se observa un aumento en el comportamiento de riesgo; juegos de azar, carreras, malas relaciones, consumo de drogas y abuso de alcohol. Tomar riesgos estúpidos para lograr pequeñas recompensas. Las personas maduras tienden a escoger evitar las pérdidas sobre la adquisición de ganancias; un comportamiento conocido como aversión a la pérdida. Pero aquellos con una corteza prefrontal dañada o poco desarrollada se comportan de manera opuesta.

SeHun sonrió con ironía.

—¿Estás diciendo que los adolescentes están básicamente dañados en su cerebro?

LuHan se encogió de hombros.

—Básicamente.

El adolescente trató de no tomar el insulto personalmente. Al sentir su dolor, LuHan cubrió la mano de SeHun con la suya.

—El buen juicio se aprende con el tiempo, pero no puedes aprender si no tienes el hardware necesario. Mientras que los adultos pueden usar procesos racionales cuando enfrentan decisiones emocionales, los adolescentes simplemente no están físicamente capacitados para pensar las cosas de la misma manera. Sus cerebros, literalmente, no pueden separar sus emociones de los hechos. Lo que sienten es a menudo todo lo que pueden considerar al tomar una decisión. Como sociedad, reconocemos que la juventud y la impulsividad de un adolescente evitarán que tomen buenas decisiones. Lo reconocemos en todas nuestras leyes excepto en nuestras leyes penales. Tenemos miles de niños menores de dieciocho años en nuestras cárceles, cumpliendo condenas de por vida junto a criminales adultos endurecidos, sin esperanza de volver a ver el exterior.

Era suficiente para hacer que SeHun quiera llorar. Su voz era áspera.

—Podrían también matarlos.

LuHan asintió con la cabeza.

—De hecho, los condenados injustamente estarían mejor en el corredor de la muerte. Un prisionero condenado a muerte es mucho más probable que consiga una apelación exitosa para que su caso vuelva a verse y obtener exoneración. Nadie quiere matar a un hombre inocente, pero a nadie le importa si se pudren en la cárcel por el resto de sus vidas. Además de Corea del Norte, en este momento, Estados Unidos es el único país del mundo que condena a los niños a cadena perpetua, seguida inevitablemente de muerte, en prisión, sin libertad condicional.

El chico se entrelazó los dedos en su cabello con frustración mientras juraba:

—¡Eso es una mierda!

LuHan se recostó en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Levantó a SeHun con una mirada:

—¿Si puedes ver la injusticia hecha a Kim JongDae, entonces por qué no puedes ver que lo que te fue hecho también fue una injusticia?

La pregunta literalmente lo dejó inmóvil. SeHun lo miró boquiabierto por un momento y su tripa se retorció visceralmente antes de que pudiera contestar.

—Yo... no sé.

Realmente no lo sabía. Había confiado en el sistema de justicia, confiado en su defensor público para defenderlo. Y cuando le fallaron, lo había aceptado.

_¿Por qué no había luchado más fuerte? ¿Por qué no se había enfadado más?_

LuHan se inclinó hacia delante y lo atravesó con otra brutal pregunta:

—¿Tú mereces estar en prisión, SeHun?

Tal vez se había sentido así una vez; cuando el juez lo había condenado y pensó que había merecido lo que obtuvo. Pero ahora, sabía lo suficiente sobre la ley y sobre casos similares a los suyos para conocer la verdad en un instante. Se dio cuenta de que eso había sido todo.

LuHan nunca había estado investigando para su propio caso. Había estado preparando a SeHun para defenderse.

Sus ojos borgoña se dispararon.

—No —dijo él en voz baja, pero su voz estaba llena de convicción.

No pertenecía aquí. No merecía la pena que le habían dado.

LuHan sonrió satisfecho.

—Finalmente.

Se inclinó hacia adelante con los codos sobre las rodillas.

—¿Ahora estás listo para **_hacer_** algo al respecto?

SeHun respiró hondo y asintió.


	6. VI

Lo primero que LuHan le hizo hacer fue presentar una apelación, la segunda cosa que hicieron fue pasar sobre la evidencia y el juicio, paso a paso, minuto a minuto, con LuHan señalando todos los defectos en el caso del Estado contra él y todas las cosas que su abogado de la defensa había pasado por alto tan fácilmente, podría haberlo salvado.

Ni siquiera tenía que señalarlas. Con toda la jurisprudencia que el muchacho había leído en este punto, los errores eran perfectamente obvios para SeHun.

Después de sólo una hora, SeHun levantó las manos con frustración y empujó su silla hacia atrás del escritorio.

—Un escolar de primaria podría haber defendido mi caso y ganado. Podría haberlo hecho mejor. ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido todo esto? ¿Cómo? ¡Confié en ella! Esa gorda, perezosa, buena para nada...

LuHan le cortó, tranquilo y fresco como siempre.

—¿Sabías que los estándares de las normas nacionales establecen que los casos de delitos graves deben limitarse a 150 por año por abogado, para que tengan tiempo suficiente para investigar y defender adecuadamente cada caso?

El muchacho lo miró confundido.

—¿No?

—¿Te gustaría saber cuántos casos tu defensor público probablemente tuvo este año?

SeHun se encogió de hombros, sin importarle mucho, aunque LuHan obviamente esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Una investigación del New York Times encontró defensores en este condado con un total de más de 1.600 casos anualmente. Es completamente inmanejable. Los defensores públicos no tienen tiempo para hacer las tareas más básicas, como incluso hablar con sus clientes o hacer cualquier tipo de investigación. Apenas tienen tiempo para leer el expediente antes de presentarse en la corte. Pasan menos de una hora por caso en promedio. La mayoría de los acusados no reciben nada más que unos minutos del tiempo de su abogado y una apremiante declaración de culpabilidad. Pero no son malas personas SeHun, te garantizo que no hay abogado que se convierte en un defensor público sin la mejor de las intenciones.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no rechazan los casos para los que no tienen tiempo?

—Los contratos que firman con los estados no los dejan. La única opción que tienen para reducir su carga de casos es dejar de firmar por completo. Los estados básicamente pueden acumular todo lo que quieran sobre los abogados de la defensa sin tener en cuenta el resultado.

SeHun se sentó de nuevo, la ira contra su defensor completamente desaparecida.

—Pero, 1963, Kim MinSeok, el derecho a un abogado, eso es un derecho básico en este país.

—No SeHun, ese es el pequeño secreto de nuestro sistema de justicia penal; cuántas personas acusadas de un crimen en este país no reciben abogado, ningún consejo y ninguna representación en absoluto. En un solo condado de California en el año 2002, hubo más de 12.000 declaraciones de culpabilidad presentadas por personas que nunca hablaron con un abogado.

—No entiendo —sacudió la cabeza. Él realmente, realmente, no lo hacía.

Los ojos afilados de LuHan se centraron en él.

—Sí, tú sí. Todo vuelve al dinero SeHun, siempre lo hace. La mayoría de los delitos graves son cometidos por los indigentes, personas demasiado pobres para pagar abogados. Se les presiona para que acepten pactos y tratos sin abogados, amenazados con graves consecuencias si no se declaran culpables de inmediato y renuncian a su derecho a un juicio. Por ejemplo, digamos que un acusado está considerando 10 años si es declarado culpable de un crimen, pero recibirá una oferta de 3 años si omite el juicio y se declara culpable. Como resultado, el 95% de los acusados se declaran culpables de inmediato. Los que no lo hacen, son castigados. Tenemos 500.000 detenidos antes del juicio sentados en la cárcel año tras año antes de ser declarados culpable de cualquier crimen. A veces, los que aguantan, a menudo se sientan más tiempo en la cárcel sólo a la espera de un juicio de lo que sus sentencias incluso habrían sido.

—Tanto para ser inocente hasta que se demuestre la culpabilidad, ¿eh? —SeHun dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad—, Y entonces, incluso si consigues un abogado, están tan ridículamente mal pagados y con exceso de trabajo que es muy posible que no tengas uno en realidad. Como lo que me pasó.

—Es verdad. La mayoría de los defensores públicos viven del cheque de pago, SeHun, no haciendo nada más que la gente que defienden. Sus tasas de pago han caído mientras su número de casos ha explotado. Estados Unidos gasta menos en defensa pública en porcentaje _per cápita_ que cualquier nación europea. La mayoría de los gobiernos estatales gastan tres veces más en procesamiento que en defensa pública, por lo que no es de extrañar que la población penitenciaria esté explotando. Sin embargo, a pesar de escatimar sobre eso, parecen no tener ningún problema construyendo más prisiones. Tanto en cifras brutas como por porcentaje de la población, Estados Unidos tiene la población carcelaria total más grande de cualquier nación en la tierra. 1 de cada 100 estadounidenses está en prisión mientras hablamos. Ningún otro país ha encarcelado a gran parte de su población.

LuHan cruzó los brazos y se echó hacia atrás.

—El vínculo entre el abismal estado de la defensa pública y la creciente población carcelaria no es _coincidencia_.

SeHun todavía no entendía.

—¡Pero eso no es justo! Si hay presupuestos más grandes y más abogados están siendo pagados para procesar que para defender y obtener más tiempo para investigar sus casos, ¡entonces eso significa literalmente cada caso se apila contra el acusado!

—Muy bien, SeHun.

Su mente perpleja.

—Es como si **_quisieran_** más personas en la cárcel.

—Con la forma en que el sistema está estructurado y los insanos duros requisitos mínimos de sentencia para delincuentes no violentos con drogas, esa es la única conclusión lógica, sí.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¿Qué te dije que siempre vuelve a ello, SeHun?

—¿Dinero? ¿Pero no ganan los contribuyentes... y tampoco el gobierno? Tener más gente en el sistema penitenciario sólo los carga. Entonces, ¿quién se beneficia de ello?

LuHan señaló su lápiz a SeHun.

—Ahora esa, niño, es la _pregunta correcta_.

SeHun se sentó en su silla y pensó por un segundo. Sonaba loco, como una teoría de conspiración ridícula, y sin embargo todos los hechos sencillos apuntaban hacia la misma conclusión inevitable.

LuHan continuó.

—Así, con los defensores públicos que han sido prácticamente inutilizados por el sistema, tú tienes dos opciones cuando se te acusa de un crimen; defenderte o contratar a un abogado privado.

El joven tragó la idea de ir delante de un juez representándose a sí mismo. La idea era aterradora.

LuHan se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia él, capturando su mirada.

—Si tuviera más tiempo, SeHun, habría hecho que te representaras a ti mismo. Sé que puedes hacerlo, y creo, sin lugar a duda, que ganarías. Pero, ya que no estaré aquí para ayudarte, mi abogado personal, el señor Wu, manejará tu apelación por ti.

Todo se desvaneció, hasta el ruido blanco, cuando el cerebro de SeHun dejó de procesar.

—Él puede ganar esto con los ojos vendados. Será un juego de niños para él y no estará satisfecho con nada menos que la exoneración completa. Es excelente, el mejor en el negocio; un ex-fiscal que se volvió defensor privado…

—¡PARA! —El niño lloró desesperado, con las manos sobre las orejas.

LuHan dejó de hablar y SeHun respiró hondo para calmarse. Sentía sudor en la frente, las palmas húmedas pero frías.

—Sólo para. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no estarás aquí para ayudarme? ¿Qué quieres decir? —El tono de su voz se disparó hacia arriba hasta que se rompió y LuHan, en lugar de responder, se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a él.

Tomó las dos manos de SeHun en una de las suyas. La otra se acercó para barrer los mechones rubios de la frente de SeHun y acariciarle la mejilla. Sólo había compasión y amor en sus ojos mientras hablaba.

—Niño, mi sentencia ha terminado. Estaré en libertad dentro de una semana.

Y con eso, SeHun sintió que su mundo entero se rompía a su alrededor. Sentía como si hubiera muerto. Su corazón se sentía físicamente aplastado. Empezó a llorar cuando los brazos de LuHan se acercaron para sostenerlo. Sus sollozos eran fuertes y sonaban dolorosamente y comenzaron a llamar la atención. Esa no era el tipo de atención que uno quería atraer en la cárcel.

LuHan protegió al chico histérico y lo llevó fuera. SeHun siguió detrás de él, agarrando el dobladillo del abrigo de LuHan infantilmente y dejándose llevar porque sus ojos estaban demasiado oscurecidos por las lágrimas para ver. Terminaron en su celda.

LuHan lo sentó en la mesa y le hizo un poco de té. Una taza fue empujada en sus manos, humeante y con olor a menta.

—Bebe eso. Vas a entrar en shock.

—Gracias... —dijo casi automáticamente.

Le recordó tanto la primera vez que se encontraron. Había tenido tanto miedo de LuHan que casi había entrado en shock. Ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo, excepto que esta vez, lo que lo aterrorizaba era la idea de perder a LuHan.

El hombre de pelo oscuro levantó una silla delante de él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella.

—¿De verdad crees que te dejaría desprotegido, SeHun? ¿Crees que significas tan poco para mí?

Él negó con la cabeza en silencio.

—He hecho arreglos para ti. Tu nuevo compañero de celda es un hombre llamado ChanYeol. Es uno de mis hombres y confío en él con mi vida. Confío en él con la tuya también. Y él no será el único que te cuidará.

SeHun estalló de nuevo en sollozos. LuHan tomó su cara en sus manos y tiró de SeHun en otro fuerte abrazo.

—No tienes nada que temer, SeHun. Nada. Te lo prometo.

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y la apoyó en el pecho de LuHan.

—No es eso LuHan, tú, yo, _te amo_ y...

—No me amas a mí, mocoso. En todo caso, tienes algunos problemas de apego al síndrome de Estocolmo.

SeHun lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho lo bastante fuerte para que le dolieran los nudillos.

—Déjalo LuHan, no intentes actuar como si supieras cómo me siento. Nunca me hiciste sentir como un prisionero, ni una vez. Por ti, tuve más felicidad y libertad aquí de lo que jamás hubiera podido esperar.

—Y ahí fuera, chico, tu libertad te está esperando, y es mejor que todo lo que te he dado aquí.

SeHun suspiró.

—No todo, LuHan. No todo.

LuHan no respondió a eso, sólo abrazó a SeHun un poco más apretado.

El resto de la semana se pasó en una repetición agridulce de su rutina. Ellos trabajaron, discutieron, comieron juntos, durmieron juntos, jugaron a las cartas juntos como siempre lo hacían, pero había una melancolía triste en todo, mientras su tiempo juntos llegaba a su fin.

El corazón de SeHun le dolía cada vez que miraba a LuHan, y le pareció que LuHan sentía lo mismo, porque el hombre mayor le permitía libertades que nunca le había permitido antes. Dejó que SeHun lo empujara de regreso a la litera de noche, para que pudiera ver la televisión acurrucado en los brazos de LuHan, con la cabeza apoyada en el bíceps de LuHan. Jugó a Go Fish con él, lo cual SeHun sabía que LuHan odiaba. Dejó que SeHun le frotara la espalda y masajeara los hombros y le devolvió el favor con roces en la cabeza que hicieron que los dedos de SeHun se curvaran.

En su última noche juntos, le compró bastantes caramelos para llenar un Quik-E-Mart y observó a SeHun caer en un coma de azúcar.

LuHan se entretuvo con sarcasmo.

—Cuando te llamaron _dulce_ , sabes, no tenías que tomarlo literalmente.

—¿Cómo no pesas ya doscientas libras?

—Creo que tienes _tenias._

—Te juro por Dios mocoso, se te va a caer cada maldito diente de tu boca.

SeHun sonrió con una boca llena de Twizzlers, tragó saliva y un gran globo de chicle en el que había estado trabajando, salió de nuevo en su boca.

LuHan gruñó.

—Eso es asqueroso.

Él respondió soplando una enorme burbuja más grande que su cabeza, que LuHan alcanzó y explotó. Luego pasó el resto de la noche recogiendo chicle rosa del cabello de SeHun.

—Creo que eso es lo último —suspiró pesadamente, sacudiendo la cabeza—, probablemente debería haber pensado eso un poco más.

SeHun sólo se rio, aunque su cuero cabelludo estaba un poco dolorido e iba a tener que cortarse el pelo mañana. Se dio la vuelta y abrazó a LuHan hasta que el hombre se volvió.

Las luces parpadearon, se cepillaron los dientes y usaron el inodoro. Cada uno, respetuosamente, dio la espalda mientras el otro hacía su trabajo. Apenas llegaron a la cama antes de que se apagaran las luces. Fue una noche de primavera fresca, perfecta y ventosa. Sólo dormían en sus calzoncillos.

SeHun se acurrucó contra LuHan, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y poniendo un brazo sobre su cintura. LuHan colocó el cuerpo del niño entre su pecho y el brazo. Desde la noche en que SeHun se había vuelto hacia él, habían dormido de esa manera.

Era extraño que los sonidos de la prisión se hubieran vuelto familiares. Todo estaba ensombrecido por el sonido de los latidos de LuHan. Nada era espantoso mientras él pudiera escucharlos.

SeHun suspiró.

—Te voy a extrañar, bastardo.

—Y te voy a extrañar, mocoso.

—LuHan, dijiste que lo que pasa en la cárcel se queda en prisión. Que una vez que la gente sale, hace todo lo posible para olvidarse de lo que pasó mientras estaban encerrados... ¿te vas a olvidar de mí?

LuHan gruñó.

—Como si pudiera.

SeHun no quería sarcasmo, no justo en ese momento.

—LuHan, por favor.

Se tranquilizó al sentir que LuHan apretaba sus labios en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—No, chico dulce, no. Nunca podría olvidarte y nunca lo haría. Fuiste la mejor parte de todo esto.

SeHun frunció el ceño.

—¿Alguna vez me vas a decir cómo terminaste en la cárcel, LuHan? ¿Y por qué diablos todos tienen tanto miedo de ti? ¿Y por qué los guardias te están dando cosas todo el tiempo y por qué tienes todos los privilegios especiales? Oh, ¿y cuántos años tienes?

LuHan rio entre dientes y el sonido resonó en el cuerpo de SeHun.

—¿Qué tal esto? Qué tal si cuando salgas, vienes a buscarme y te prometo que te contaré todo lo que siempre quisiste saber sobre mí, y muchas cosas que probablemente no hiciste.

SeHun se levantó sobre un codo.

—Voy a tomarte la palabra, LuHan. Saldré de aquí, y te encontraré.

El hombre mayor le sonrió.

—No tengo ninguna duda.

—Maldita sea, sí —afirmó SeHun, miró por un momento los rasgos cincelados de LuHan.

Se lamió los labios y luego de repente se dejó caer.

—Maldita sea, sí —repitió en la oscuridad, más por sí mismo que por nadie.

Se sostuvieron el uno al otro estrechamente durante la noche. La mañana llegó demasiado pronto y antes de que ninguno de los dos estuviera listo, un guardia esperaba a LuHan para llevarlo. SeHun intentó seguirlos, caminando con LuHan hasta el final del bloque de celdas, para ir con él, en la medida de lo posible.

Antes de que pudiera, LuHan lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

Se volvió hacia el guardia.

—Danos un minuto.

El guardia se inclinó y se alejó respetuosamente a distancia.

El hombre alto se inclinó hacia abajo, sus manos suavemente sosteniendo los hombros de SeHun.

—No, SeHun, no puedes seguirme esta vez. Quiero que te quedes aquí. No quiero que vuelvas por el bloque de celdas solo. Todo el mundo sabe que me voy hoy. Quédate aquí, en tu celda donde estás a salvo y espera a ChanYeol. Estará aquí en cualquier momento.

SeHun asintió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas indefensas.

—Lo sé. Sólo quiero...

Era imposible verbalizar cómo se sentía. LuHan lo dobló en sus brazos, su mano presionando la cabeza de SeHun hasta su hombro. Él era tan grande, tan fuerte, SeHun había tomado consuelo en eso por tanto tiempo; pero, gracias a él, sabía que podía cuidar de sí mismo.

LuHan lo sacudió lentamente.

—Estoy a sólo una llamada SeHun, todo lo que tienes que hacer es coger el teléfono. Cualquier cosa que necesites. Sólo a una llamada.

—Ok.

—Recuerda lo que te enseñé. Mantén los ojos abiertos, sé inteligente, permanece a salvo.

—Lo haré.

—Te veré afuera antes de que lo sepas.

SeHun respiró hondo y se salió del abrazo para poder ver los ojos de LuHan.

—Saldré de aquí.

—Sé que lo harás.

—Entonces esto no es un _adiós._

—Sé que no lo es.

SeHun sonrió y LuHan le devolvió la sonrisa. Él se agachó y le revolvió el pelo.

—Te veré pronto.

Se volvió para irse, pero antes de dar dos pasos, SeHun recordó algo que necesitaba decirle.

Corrió detrás de él, patinando hasta detenerse en medio del bloque de celdas. LuHan giró en torno con sorpresa y SeHun se lanzó contra él, plantando sus labios juntos en una colisión más que un beso. LuHan se sacudió de sorpresa y, antes de que pudiera retroceder, SeHun se inclinó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le susurró al oído.

—Te amo.

El calor llenó los ojos de LuHan mientras susurraba.

—Lo sé.

SeHun sonrió burlonamente y lo vio alejarse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de _algo._

Él chilló de rabia cuando la referencia hizo _clic_.

—¿Acaso acabas de citarme a Han Solo? ¿En serio acabas de citarme a Han Solo?! ¡Voy a patearte el trasero cuando salga de aquí, Xiao! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?! ¡LuHan!

LuHan gritó.

—¡No me hagas esperar, mocoso!

SeHun gritó tras él.

—¡¡BASTARDO!!

Vio a LuHan alejarse hasta que ya no podía verlo, y tanto como le dolía en el pecho al verlo irse, sabía que lo volvería a ver.

Sabía que todo iba a salir bien.


	7. VII

En el momento en que SeHun volteó para regresar a su celda, jadeó y dio un paso atrás.

Uno de los convictos más grandes en el bloque había venido detrás de él mientras estaba distraído. El flaco y calvo hombre a su lado era el mismo tipo que SeHun había hablado en su primer día en prisión. Lo había visto pero no habían hablado desde entonces.

Sus delgados labios se burlaron triunfalmente.

—Te dije que seríamos _hermanas-esposas._

SeHun lo ignoró. El chico parecía completamente tranquilo, aunque mentalmente estaba analizando la situación, evaluando su posición, las debilidades de su oponente y cualquier arma disponible, al igual que como LuHan le había enseñado. Miró directamente al gran chico.

Tan flaco como el pequeño era, cuán gordo era el grande. El era calvo y tan gordo que incluso su cuero cabelludo tenía pliegues de piel. Sus labios estaban hinchados y flácidos. Labios de pescado. SeHun lo encontró absolutamente repulsivo y la idea de ser tocado por él más aún. Y además, SeHun ya había decidido que su trasero pertenecía a un hombre y un hombre solamente.

Sus ojos borgoña eran claros y confiados mientras hablaba.

—Pertenezco al Sr. Xiao.

El hombre gordo se burló.

—Bueno, ya no está aquí.

SeHun sacudió su cabeza y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Si piensas que eso importa, eres más tonto de lo que parece.

Sus ojos pequeños y brillantes chispearon negros de ira.

—Insolente pequeña perra, ¿eh? Xiao puede haber aguantado esa mierda, pero me ocuparé de esa boca inteligente tuya bastante rápido.

Sus manos regordetas alcanzaron a SeHun para darle una lección al niño, sus dedos gordos gruesos como salchichas. Era grande y fuerte, realmente enorme, y su circunferencia lo hizo demasiado confiado y lento.

Se movía como un glaciar.

SeHun se movió como un rayo. Lo esquivó fácilmente, lanzándose contra el hombre, golpeándolo con su completo peso corporal debajo de la barbilla y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, esencialmente alineándolo. LuHan le había enseñado el movimiento y lo había hecho practicar al menos cien veces. Usó el impulso delantero propio de su oponente contra él y lo tiró fuera de balance. Tan grande como era, no había una manera fácil de recuperar su equilibrio y él cayó de espaldas, su cabeza calva chocó contra el concreto.

La sangre había corrido en el piso y el hombre grande yacía aturdido. Él no se levantaría pronto, pero SeHun no había terminado con él.

No se consideró honorable golpear a alguien que ya estaba en el suelo. Pero LuHan le había enseñado que el honor no importaba en un lugar como la prisión y que cualquier cosa menos que la crueldad brutal se consideraría suave y débil. Eso no se trataba solo de ganar una pelea, se trataba de evitar las futuras.

Así que SeHun lo pateó en la entrepierna, su pie aplastando al menos uno de los testículos con un crujido enfermizo. Cuando se acurrucó de costado, aferrándose a su ingle, SeHun se giró y lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo en la cara. Sangre de su nariz rota salpicada en el suelo, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Él estaba fuera de combate.

SeHun lo miró impasible y luego levantó los ojos, desafiante, desafiando a otra persona a intentarlo.

Nadie lo hizo.

En menos de tres segundos, el niño más pequeño en el bloque de celdas había pateado el culo de uno de los más grandes. Todos miraron en silencio hasta que un hombre dio un paso adelante.

SeHun lo miró mientras se acercaba, sus pequeños puños apretados en preparación, pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo reconoció. Era uno de los hombres con los que LuHan solía hablar en el patio. Se detuvo a varios metros de donde estaba SeHun, sus ojos oscuros brillando con un humor que su rostro inexpresivo no traicionó.

Él sonrió débilmente.

—Hola Sr. Oh, permíteme presentarme; mi nombre es ChanYeol. LuHan ha pedido que sea tu nuevo compañero de celda, aunque creo que tal vez él haya subestimado tu necesidad de mi protección —Su mirada se dirigió deliberadamente hacia el gigante tomando una siesta en el piso de la prisión. La pequeña perra de la prisión del gordo se paseaba nerviosamente en el fondo, bien fuera del alcance de SeHun, su cara delgada roja de ira y vergüenza.

SeHun se relajó un poco.

—Hola ChanYeol. LuHan me dijo que te esperara.

ChanYeol asintió hacia sus zapatos.

—Tal vez deberíamos tomar un viaje a la lavandería y limpiar sus zapatos señor, antes de que se manchen.

SeHun notó que las puntas de sus zapatos de prisión estaban cubiertas de sangre. Él podría comprar nuevos, lo sabía, por la gran cuenta que LuHan le había dejado en la comisaría pero no tenía sentido ser derrochador. Sería irrespetuoso con todo lo que LuHan le había dado.

Mientras caminaban hacia la lavandería, SeHun se dio cuenta de que cualquier magia que LuHan hubiera tenido sobre los otros convictos todavía estaba intacta. Todos mantuvieron su distancia de él.

—¿De qué tienen tanto miedo? —Susurró con curiosidad a ChanYeol y ChanYeol lo miró con diversión.

—Tú —respondió simplemente.

—¿Yo? Eso es absurdo.

—Acabas de derribar a uno de los hombres más grandes y desagradables de la prisión sin empezar a sudar, obviamente entrenado por LuHan mismo. Independientemente de tu tamaño, ellos saben que ya no eres un objetivo fácil. Los más inteligentes también se están preguntando si quizás aún tengas algún tipo de control sobre LuHan y eso si por meterse contigo, podrían provocar la ira de LuHan sobre ellos mismos.

SeHun lo miró.

—¿Quién es LuHan de todos modos, fuera de prisión, que todos en aquí, incluso los guardias, le tienen miedo?

ChanYeol negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es para que el Sr. Xiao se lo diga, no yo.

Sus hombros se desplomaron decepcionados.

—Lo imaginé.

SeHun se limpió los zapatos y luego fueron a desayunar. SeHun se saltó el gimnasio ese día, pero al día siguiente, él volvió directamente a la rutina regular de él y LuHan manteniéndola a pesar de que LuHan no estaba allí para sostenerlo. Él pasó cada mañana en la biblioteca como siempre, preparándose para su caso, hasta que lo supiera hacia adelante y hacia atrás, cada defecto, cada hoyo, cada precedente legal y todas las leyes.

Estaba muy tentado de buscar el nombre de LuHan en Google, investigarlo y ver si podría averiguar más acerca de él, pero cada vez que sus dedos se movían sobre el teclado, se detuvo. Se sentía como una invasión de privacidad. Cualquier secreto que LuHan mantenía, SeHun quería que lo confiara de buena gana. Él no quería descubrir algo que LuHan no quería que él supiera. Lo respetaba demasiado para eso.

ChanYeol lo acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo en sus viajes a la biblioteca, pero no siempre, y SeHun se alegró cuando lo dejó solo. La compañía constante que había compartido con LuHan se sintió bien. Se había sentido cómodo, como una pieza que faltaba hubiera encajado en su lugar. Con ChanYeol, se sentía incómodo la mayor parte del tiempo, como si estuviera con una niñera.

El mayor problema era que si LuHan era tranquilo, ChanYeol era _silencioso_. Hablar con él era como tirar los dientes. ChanYeol actuaba como si las palabras fueran tesoros inestimables de los que no podía soportar separarse. Nunca dijo algo con dos que pudiera lograr con uno.

SeHun lo hizo todo dos días antes de llamar a LuHan.

LuHan recogió después de un timbrazo. SeHun ni siquiera dijo hola.

—Voy a matar a ChanYeol.

Podía escuchar la preocupación inmediata en la voz de LuHan.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, pero LuHan, ¡él no me habla! Y él apesta a las cartas. Y él no me da ningún caramelo —Terminó su lloriqueo con un puchero.

LuHan se rió en el teléfono. Una profunda risa que SeHun sabía que era su verdadera. Se sonrojó ante el sonido de su voz. Todo su cuerpo sentía hormigueo hasta las yemas de los dedos.

—Ah, mi dulce niño, te daré un caramelo.

Se animó al oír eso, girando su dedo alrededor del cable del teléfono ansiosamente.

—¿Lo traerás tú mismo? ¿Para el día de visitas?

—No me lo perdería. Tendré a tu abogado conmigo. Me gustaría que lo conocieras antes de la fecha de la audiencia.

Dependiendo de las actas judiciales, una apelación podría tomar seis meses o más para ser escuchado por un juez. SeHun sabía que tenía mucho tiempo para esperar. SeHun se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

—¿Alguna palabra sobre eso?

—Pedí algunos favores que me deben. Es la próxima semana.

La mandíbula del chico cayó al suelo,

—¿La próxima semana? Como la **_próxima semana_** , siguiente ¿semana?

LuHan se rió entre dientes.

—Es el jueves. Y si todo sale como yo creo, no volverás a la prisión después de la audiencia.

—¿A dónde iré?

—A donde quieras ir.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento mientras SeHun dejaba caer esa declaración. No quería poner sus ilusiones demasiado. Algunas veces tomó dos o tres apelaciones, pero aún así, era posible, posible que él pudiera ser libre. _En una semana._

_Todo_ por LuHan.

Apoyó su mejilla sonrojada contra el frío divisor de metal.

—LuHan, no sé cómo agradecerte. Cómo retribuirte, nunca podré...

—No lo menciones chico. Te veré en unos días, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo.

—No te metas en problemas.

Él actuó insultado.

—¡Oye, soy yo!

—Exactamente.

Ambos se rieron y colgaron al mismo tiempo. El corazón de SeHun estaba revoloteando en su pecho. No estaba seguro de si era porque podría estar saliendo pronto... o porque iba a ver a LuHan. De cualquier manera, se sintió tan feliz que su corazón podría simplemente explotar.

Esa noche regresó a su litera para encontrar un paquete de _Milk Duds_ establecidos en su litera y nadie sabía quién los había puesto allí. SeHun solo sonrió.

Los días parecían demorar una eternidad y, sin embargo, volaron al mismo tiempo.

ChanYeol mantuvo su mirada sobre él como un halcón, incluso en la ducha, pero nadie se molestó con él. Nadie lo intentó. El incidente con el cabeza rapada demostró a todos que el encanto de LuHan todavía estaba intacto, ya sea que estuviera presente o no. Después de que hombre gordo volvió de tener la nariz puesta por la enfermera, los guardias la volvieron a romper, más algunas costillas, y lo arrojaron en solitario durante un mes. Nadie dijo por qué, pero todos sabían que era porque él se había metido con SeHun. Era la forma de LuHan de dejar a todos saber quién todavía tiraba de todas las cuerdas y que aún tenía los ojos puestos en ellas.

Nadie molestó a SeHun otra vez.

El día de visita finalmente llegó. SeHun se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes, se peinó el pelo y se aseguró de que su uniforme tuviera la menor cantidad posible de arrugas. Él esperó nerviosamente por su turno en la habitación del visitante.

Él estaba prácticamente vibrando desde los talones con emoción y apenas se dio cuenta que los guardias lo palmeaban antes de que la puerta se abriera y _¡allí estaba LuHan! ¡LuHan estaba justo detrás!_

Con un alegre grito, SeHun entró corriendo a la habitación y se arrojó sobre los brazos de LuHan.

LuHan lo atrapó fácilmente y lo hizo girar en círculos antes de ponerlo de pie. Se sonrieron como idiotas el uno al otro por un segundo y luego SeHun notó lo que LuHan estaba usando. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

LuHan parecía digno de baba. Sus hombros parecían aún más amplios en un traje de tres piezas perfectamente adaptado. Tenía que ser un traje hecho a medida para acomodar tanto sus bíceps como su fina cintura. SeHun podía ver sus poderosos muslos, los músculos presionando a través de la costosa tela. Sus zapatos eran mocasines de cuero brillante. Su pañuelo de seda combinaba perfectamente con su corbata. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás e inmaculado. Estaba vestido exactamente como SeHun lo había imaginado que estaría fuera de su mono de prisión, como un jefe de mafia del centro de Manhattan.

Él solo se rió.

—Te ves bien, bastardo.

LuHan le revolvió el pelo con una mano.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo mocoso. Tú pareces más delgado. ¿Estás comiendo bien?

—Cada oportunidad que tengo.

SeHun le respondió distraídamente. Solo tenía ojos para LuHan. Bebió de él al verlo con avidez. Él solo se veía tan _malditamente bueno._

Alguien tosió nerviosamente detrás del hombre mayor y SeHun se dio cuenta tardíamente que LuHan no había venido solo.

Sus ojos borgoña se volvieron cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

—¿Mamá? ¡¿PAPÁ?!

Solo los había visto algunas veces desde el juicio. La familia de SeHun era pobre y vivían casi a un día completo en tren, lo que significa que tendrían que conseguir un hotel y pasar la noche en Nueva York. Era un gasto y estrés que sus ancianos, padres jubilados a menudo no podían pagar. SeHun pensó que su madre habría venido más a menudo, pero ella no vendría sin su padre. Y SeHun sabía que su padre todavía sufría terriblemente con el conocimiento de que probablemente nunca vería a su único hijo amado libre de nuevo en su vida.

Cada vez que venía él había pasado la mayoría de la visitas, aguantando las lágrimas. Eso había lastimado a SeHun más que cualquier otra cosa. Siempre había visto a su padre como el fuerte. Su encarcelamiento había aplastado a su madre, pero casi había destruido a su anciano padre. El anciano se veía cada vez más pequeño y más viejo que nunca. Su linda madre sonrió desde debajo de su pañuelo de viaje floral. Ella llevaba una canasta que SeHun sabía estaría llena de sus deliciosas pastas caseras.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —Los envolvió a ambos en un gran abrazo de oso, cuidando de no apretar demasiado a ninguno de ellos—, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Pensé que no podrían volver hasta mi cumpleaños.

El cumpleaños de SeHun era en abril y eso no era por unos meses.

Su madre habló primero y su voz sonó confusa e insegura.

—El Sr. Xiao nos trajo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo en un fuerte y asombrado susurro:

—Él nos recogió desde el aeropuerto en una ** _limusina_** , ¡¿te imaginas?! —Estaba empezando a perder la audición así que aunque ella probablemente pensó que lo dijo en voz muy baja, en realidad era bastante ruidoso.

El padre de SeHun puso los ojos en blanco y LuHan sonrió.

SeHun se rió.

—Una limusina ¿eh? ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—¡Era tan grande! ¡Y había champaña! —Sus ojos borgoña se arrugaron en las esquinas mientras sonreía maliciosamente—, jugué con todos los botones.

LuHan asintió solemnemente.

—Ella lo hizo.

El padre de SeHun los miró airadamente a los dos.

—¿Soy el único que quiere saber qué diablos está pasando aquí? —Agitó su dedo hacia LuHan como si fuera un niño travieso y SeHun quería morir mientras su padre anciano regañaba al hombre alto, de cabello oscuro—, Y usted señor, arrastrándonos desde nuestro hogar, alegando que SeHun nos necesitaba de inmediato, nos llevó en un avión, conduciéndonos en sus lujosos autos, colocándonos en ese elegante hotel...

La madre de SeHun se inclinó hacia el pequeño, sonriendo alegremente.

—¡Nos quedamos en el Ritz!

Su padre la miró desde debajo de sus blancas y pobladas cejas antes de ir a reprender a LuHan.

—¡Bueno, no confío en ti por lo que puedo echarte, Sr. Pantalones Elegantes!

SeHun se palmeó, su cara roja de vergüenza mientras gemía.

—¡Pa-pá!

Su padre se volvió hacia él.

—Ahora hijo, te enseñé mejor. No tomas nada de extraños. ¡No hay nada en este mundo que sea gratis, siempre hay condiciones! ¡Siempre!

LuHan levantó las manos antes de que estallara una discusión.

—Le aseguro Sr. Oh, no hay condiciones. Vamos, vamos a sentarnos todos juntos y le explicaré todo.

Él los condujo a una mesa y todos se sentaron. La madre de SeHun cubrió de inmediato la pequeña mesa con un mantel de algodón de la canasta que llevaba y pequeñas rebanadas de su pan casero, cada una envuelta cuidadosamente y atada con un lazo, esencialmente haciendo un picnic en la prisión.

SeHun pensó que era lo más adorable que alguien había hecho alguna vez. Si su padre se estaba poniendo malhumorado en su vejez, su dulce madre podría estar yendo un poco estrafalaria, y los amaba a los dos tanto que dolía. Sus mejillas dolían con una amplia sonrisa que apenas podía contener.

Su madre comenzó a intentar forzarlo a comer Muffin de calabacín mientras LuHan intentaba calmar a su padre.

—Señor Oh, me ha llamado la atención que el encarcelamiento de su hijo aquí en Riker es injusto, él no pertenece a la prisión...

La madre de SeHun dijo.

—Eso es lo que traté de decirle al juez. Mi Hun es un ¡Buen chico, un buen chico! —Ella le pellizcó la mejilla y SeHun se sonrojó.

LuHan sonrió.

—Sí, señora, estoy de acuerdo con certeza. SeHun es un chico muy bueno.

Sonrió mientras SeHun le sacaba la lengua a LuHan, su padre ponía los ojos en blanco y LuHan los ignoró a todos.

—Miré en su caso y encontré varias inconsistencias en el caso del fiscal, así como algunas pruebas que se pasó por alto que mis abogados y yo creemos que probarán la inocencia de SeHun. Y él es inocente Sr. Oh.

El anciano cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Bueno, podría haberte dicho eso. Nunca lo dudé por un minuto.

El corazón de SeHun golpeó en su pecho mientras miraba a su papá. Él nunca había dicho eso antes, y SeHun pensó que parte de la razón por la que su papá no quería verlo fue porque pensó que podría ser culpable. La emoción se hinchó y se alojó en su garganta y tuvo que parpadear para alejar las lágrimas.

Y luego su padre lo arruinó. El padre de SeHun se acercó y le dio una palmadita áspera en la mano:

—Puede que mi hijo no sea el crayón más afilado de la caja, pero es un buen niño.

SeHun resopló, LuHan aclaró su voz.

—Bueno, sí, y esas elecciones no deberían haberle costado su vida. Y tenemos la intención de asegurarnos de que su caso se vuelva a escuchar y a juzgar justamente.

Agitó su mano hacia un hombre con gafas parado en la esquina con un maletín, quien luego se acercó.

—Este es el nuevo abogado de SeHun; el Sr. Wu YiFan. Él estará representando SeHun en su apelación el jueves y esperamos una exoneración completa de todos los cargos. Tu hijo podría estar libre en tan solo tres días.

Los ojos de la madre de SeHun se ensancharon.

—¿Jueves? —Se volvió hacia su esposo—. ¿Podemos quedarnos hasta entonces?

El vaciló pero LuHan intervino en voz baja.

—Tu reserva de hotel se hizo hasta el viernes y puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Su padre frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, ahora señor Xiao, aprecio la oferta, pero con el costo del abogado de SeHun, no creo que podamos permitirnos...

—Estaré cubriendo el costo del abogado de SeHun, así como del hotel y de todo lo demás. No quiero que te preocupes por nada, solo disfruta de la ciudad mientras tanto. De hecho, también tengo dos entradas para **_The Phantom of the Opera_** que estaría agradecido si las quitaras de mis manos —Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pecho y les ofreció los boletos de Broadway.

Su madre chilló como una niña pequeña. Su padre miró a LuHan con ojos preocupados y sospechosos.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Deseo ver que se haga justicia. Lo que le hicieron a SeHun y a su familia estuvo mal, y si puedo _corregir_ esos errores, me agradaría mucho hacerlo.

SeHun miró a LuHan con ojos de adoración. LuHan se aclaró la garganta y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro torpemente. Estaba claramente incómodo con genuinas demostraciones de afecto.

Habló en voz baja.

—También he llegado a preocuparme profundamente por su hijo y deseo más que nada que lo liberen.

Ambos ojos de sus padres se abrieron en estado de shock por la _obvia_ insinuación.

—Oh —dijo su padre tontamente.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó su madre extasiada.

Se arrojó sobre él y envolvió la cabeza de LuHan en un regordete, demasiado exuberante abrazo. Los ojos dorados de LuHan se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa mientras ella básicamente lo sofocaba en su escote.

SeHun hizo una mueca de dolor.

Él quería desaparecer en el piso.

El abogado detrás de ellos miró estoicamente, cambiando torpemente su postura de lado a lado como si estuviera pensando en hacer una pausa para llegar a la puerta. Cuando finalmente se alejó, ella aplaudió.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron? ¡Debes decirme todo!

Al parecer, el hecho de que LuHan medía un metro ochenta, un delincuente condenado y un hombre no le importaba ni un ápice a su madre.

SeHun se sorprendió por su fácil aceptación.

Ella se mofó de su mirada sorprendida entornando los ojos de manera sorprendente y sarcástica.

—Oh, ven ahora SeHun, eres mi hijo. He sabido que eras **_dulce_** desde que tenías seis años y trataste de besar a tu mejor amigo JongIn mientras jugaban a la Sirenita. Lo hiciste ser el Príncipe Eric para que pudieras ser Ariel. Te veías tan lindo en tu pequeña tiara. Oh, yo podría tener una foto de eso —Ella revolvió pensativamente en su bolso.

SeHun se sonrojó avergonzado. Aparentemente, su madre sabía que era gay antes que él. LuHan resopló, sus hombros temblando con risa reprimida.

Su padre trajo la conversación a algo más serio.

—Entonces, si la apelación es exitosa y SeHun es encontrado inocente, los cargos retirados, ¿entonces? ¿Realmente lo liberarían en el acto?

—Justo en ese momento. De hecho, sería conveniente tener un cambio de ropa a mano para SeHun.

Su madre asintió seriamente.

—¿Dónde irás, SeHun? Sabes que eres siempre bienvenido a casa.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y luego dejó escapar lo que más quería:

—Me gustaría quedarme con LuHan, si no es demasiado problema.

Su madre lo reprendió.

—SeHun, no puedes simplemente imponerte de esa manera.

LuHan negó con la cabeza.

—Te aseguro que no sería una imposición. Tengo un gran apartamento en Manhattan con un dormitorio adicional. Espacio más que suficiente para él, al menos hasta que se levante y decida qué es lo que quiere hacer. Sería un placer para mí.

Sus padres asintieron y de repente sonó el timbre, señalando el final de su tiempo de visita. Solo quedaban cinco minutos. SeHun miró anhelante todas las mollejas y magdalenas que no podría comer.

No se les permitía llevar nada para las celdas de sus visitantes. SeHun lo entendió, realmente lo hizo; eso no era solo un mito de prisión que a la gente le gustaba hornear navajas y armas y cosas en pasteles; eso realmente sucedió.

LuHan lo leyó como un libro abierto. Llamó a uno de los guardias y le entregó la canasta de panes. Él metió algunas cajas de caramelos con un guiño a SeHun.

—Envía esto a través de la máquina de rayos X de acuerdo con el protocolo estándar y luego asegúrate de que llegue a la celda de Oh.

El guardia asintió.

—Sí, señor. Enseguida, señor.

El padre de SeHun lo miró y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿ ** _Quién eres_**?

SeHun y LuHan lo ignoraron mientras SeHun se lanzaba de nuevo a los brazos de LuHan, su voz amortiguada en el pecho del hombre mayor.

—Muchas gracias.

—No lo menciones, chico.

Luego abrazó a su padre y luego a su madre. Ella le advirtió:

—No te olvides de cepillarte los dientes después de comer ese caramelo ahora, Hun.

Rodó sus ojos mientras miraba a LuHan, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Sí, mamá!

—Te amo cariño.

—Yo también te amo, mamá.

LuHan le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Te veremos el jueves, SeHun.

Tragó saliva.

—Está bien.

—Y probablemente deberías-

—Córtarte el pelo —dos voces hablaron al unísono. LuHan y el anciano se miraron el uno al otro y el padre de SeHun finalmente sonrió.


	8. VIII

SeHun no volvió a ver a LuHan hasta la mañana de su juicio. Para cuando llegó en el tribunal, era un manojo de nervios; temblando, sudando, tiritando y enfermo de su estómago.

En el momento en que vio a LuHan, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido nuevamente y el carrusel de miedo que estaba montando se detuviera para poder bajarse. El hombre mayor estaba de pie a un lado de la sala junto a su abogado, con los hombros fuertes, ojos fijos, solemnes y serios. Su misma presencia irradiaba poder y confianza.

Fue contagioso. Miró severamente al juez como si tuviera todas las expectativas de que ella haría lo que él deseaba y que Dios la ayudara si ella le decepcionaba.

SeHun estaba contento de que LuHan estuviera de su lado. Sus ojos se encontraron y respiró hondo y sintió la tensión y el miedo disminuir de su cuerpo, aprovechando la fuerza de LuHan incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación. Él quería correr hacia él y rodearlo con los brazos, pero sus pies estaban unidos con un grillete y una cadena atada alrededor de su cintura y sus muñecas estaban esposadas. Todo lo que podia hacer era caminar hacia él detrás del guardia que lo dirigía, sonriendo estúpidamente.

LuHan sonrió de vuelta cuando llegó a pararse a su lado.

Respiró su nombre como una oración.

—LuHan.

—Hey, chico.

Sus ojos borgoña eran enormes en su pequeño rostro. LuHan alborotó su cabello.

—Todo va a estar bien. YiFan se va a comer a su fiscal para el almuerzo —Él sacudió su cabeza hacia el abogado de SeHun, quien debió haber escuchado pero no dio ninguna indicación, simplemente continuó revolviendo los papeles sobre el escritorio frente a él. LuHan señaló detrás de la sala del tribunal—, tus padres están aquí.

Estaban sentados en el medio. Su padre estaba en un traje nuevo. Su madre llevaba un bonito vestido azul y un suéter con una flor. SeHun les sonrió porque él no podía saludar, y su madre le dio un gran pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa cursi. Su papá les hizo un gesto de asentimiento y momentos después el juez llamó al orden al tribunal.

No era como antes, donde su defensor básicamente se había sentado allí y no había dicho nada mientras el fiscal construyó su caso contra SeHun. El Sr. Wu podría haber tenido la personalidad de pelar papel tapiz, pero una vez que entró en acción, era como un pitbull. Desgarró al fiscal de aspecto agotado a jirones. Cada vez que el hombre abrió la boca, el Sr. Wu era todo sobre él con una objeción o una refutación. Después de un tiempo, el hombre literalmente no tuvo nada más que decir. El juez no tenía otra opción que desechar todo el caso contra SeHun. El Sr. Wu se aseguró de que también se diera una orden para que sus archivos fueran borrados.

La apelación comenzó a las 8 de la mañana.

SeHun estaba libre antes del almuerzo.

El chico miró en estado de shock cuando el guardia lo soltó de los puños y grilletes y las cadenas cayeron al suelo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesarlo antes de que su madre prácticamente brincase la barrera, gritando, saltando y abrazándolo. Su padre estaba sentado en la parte posterior de la sala del tribunal llorando en silencio.

LuHan y el Sr. Wu hablaron en voz baja. SeHun simplemente se dejó aturdir contra su madre cuando ella lo apretó, balbuceando casi incoherentemente en su alegría, repetidamente alisando su cabello y pellizcándole las mejillas como si simplemente no lo pudiera creer y estaba segura de que estaba soñando.

El padre de SeHun lentamente se levantó. El anciano limpió sus gafas y las puso de vuelta antes de dirigirse a LuHan y al Sr. Wu. Su cara arrugada estaba manchada y cubierta con marcas de lágrimas, pero llevaba su alegría sin vergüenza. Estrechó las manos de ambos hombres, cubriendo la de LuHan con la suya.

—Gracias, señor, por volver a unir a mi familia.

LuHan asintió humildemente y parpadeó rápidamente como si tal vez sus propios ojos estuvieran un poco mojados.

Tan pronto como su padre regresó, SeHun echó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de LuHan y besó su cuello, apretando sus ojos mientras susurraba.

—Superman no es nada al lado tuyo.

Sintió que LuHan se doblaba y besaba la parte superior de su cabello mientras sus poderosos brazos se movían a envolver al muchacho más pequeño y más joven.

El Sr. Wu habló en voz baja.

—Señor, si eso es todo, me gustaría asegurarme de que los documentos se archivan correctamente y se borran sus registros —SeHun se movió para decir algo, pero LuHan no lo dejó ir.

—Gracias, YiFan.

—Ha sido un placer, LuHan.

—Gracias, señor —dijo SeHun en voz baja.

Los ojos agudos del abogado lo atravesaron.

—No es frecuente que una persona reciba una segunda oportunidad. Espero que aproveches al máximo.

—Lo haré señor. Lo haré.

El Sr. Wu asintió con satisfacción,

—Espero que lo hagas —Una pequeña sonrisa dividió su cara agria y luego se volvió para irse.

La madre de SeHun aplaudió.

—¿Qué tal el almuerzo? ¡Sé que mi bebé está hambriento!

SeHun había estado demasiado nervioso para desayunar. Su estómago gruñó como si estuviera al mando y todos se rieron.

LuHan sonrió a sabiendas.

—Conozco un gran lugar italiano justo a la vuelta de la esquina que sirve algunas de las mejores pizzas de Nueva York.

SeHun gimió extáticamente y extendió sus brazos como un zombie.

—Pi-zzaaaaaa.

LuHan lo agarró por el cuello.

—¿Qué tal si te cambias a algo un poco más agradable para la calle? Interno 175402.

—Ya no —sonrió SeHun.

—Ya no —confirmó LuHan con una sonrisa.

Se cambió en la habitación de los hombres, se quitó el mono naranja y lo intercambió en por un par de Levi's perfectamente rotos y una de sus camisetas vintage favoritas. Se sentía como si fuera una serpiente, cambiando su piel, cambiando lo viejo por lo nuevo porque él había crecido fuera de eso.

Se miró en el espejo y, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, sintió que era él mismo de nuevo.

Oh SeHun definitivamente regresó.

El mundo se sentía fuerte, brillante y ocupado y absolutamente maravilloso, como un carnaval. Se sintió como un niño en Disney. Él quería ir a todas partes y ver todo y lo más importante, **_comer_** todo.

LuHan y sus padres fueron increíblemente complacientes. Su _'Cena a través de New York'_ la aventura comenzó con la pizza, pero ciertamente no terminó con eso. Sobre el resto de la tarde, él tenía un perrito caliente de un vendedor callejero, compró tarta de queso, pastrami en centeno, un giroscopio, dos bagels con queso crema y terminó el día con comida china grasienta y fideos ramen.

Fueron a la Estatua de la Libertad y SeHun se sentó en el frente del ferry con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el viento soplara en su pelo. Fueron a la parte superior del edificio Empire State y SeHun se sentó allí por casi media hora, solo mirando la vista. Fueron al MET y luego terminaron la tarde con un paseo por Central Park y se sentó y escuchó una de las obras de Shakespeare en el parque. Ellos no tenían entradas, pero una vez más, no las necesitaban. La historia fue _'Mucho ruido y pocas nueces'._

Sus padres se sentaron uno al lado del otro y observaron el escenario desde la distancia, abrazados como adolescentes enamorados. LuHan y SeHun se tumbaron en la hierba y observaron cómo el cielo cambiaba azul claro a naranja rojizo, a violeta púrpura, a un azul profundo oscuro. Las nubes se movieron y las estrellas salieron.

SeHun respiró suavemente.

_—Echaba esto de menos._

La mano de LuHan se movió para descansar sobre la suya y le dio un apretón, pero no dijo nada. Bostezó cansado y estaba simplemente flotando cuando su madre le dijo:

—Bueno, cariño, creo que es hora de llevarte a la cama.

Se sentó y negó con la cabeza aturdido.

—No mamá, estoy bien, ustedes terminen la obra —Luego miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la obra había terminado y casi todos los demás ya se habían ido.

LuHan se levantó y le ofreció su mano.

Su padre habló.

—SeHun, ¿te gustaría regresar al hotel con nosotros?

SeHun miró a LuHan en busca de guía, quien no le dio ninguna. Lo miró con calma, dejando que el chico tomara una decisión y luego SeHun respondió por su cuenta.

—No, um, me quedaré con LuHan a partir de ahora, así que me iré a casa con él. Instalarme y todo.

LuHan asintió con la cabeza y aceptó:

—Mi apartamento está a la vuelta de la esquina. Ven, deja les llamo a ustedes dos un taxi.

El taxi tardó unos veinte minutos en llegar allí. Sus padres volaban por la mañana, así que se despidieron. Su madre lo apretó con fuerza, pero fue su padre quien no parecía querer dejarlo ir.

—Serás bueno. Vuela alto y fuerte ahora, chico, justo como te crié. No hagas algo como esto nunca más. Mi pobre viejo corazón simplemente no podría soportarlo.

—Yo lo haré papá. Voy a hacerte sentir orgulloso de mí.

—Ya lo estoy niño, ya lo estoy —El Sr. Oh se volvió hacia LuHan—, tú lo sostienes. Cuida bien a mi hijo, o tendrás que responderme.

LuHan le sonrió afectuosamente a su padre y le tendió una mano.

—Sí, señor.

Su padre echó un vistazo al apretón de manos ofrecido y tiró del hombre alto en un gran abrazo.

—Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. En lo que a mí respecta, eres familia ahora LuHan. Llámanos, en cualquier momento, y estaremos allí para ayudarte.

La voz del hombre guapo sonó tensa.

—Gracias, señor.

La pareja de ancianos agitó su mano a través de las ventanas mientras el taxi se alejaba y SeHun gritó detrás de ellos.

—¡Los iré a visitar para mi cumpleaños!

Agitó su mano todo el tiempo que pudo verlos y luego LuHan se acercó por detrás y pasó un pesado brazo sobre sus delicados hombros, evitando el frío que se estaba asentando en su piel.

—¿Estás listo para ir a casa ahora?

La sonrisa de SeHun era lo suficientemente brillante como para iluminar la noche.

—Sí.

El departamento de LuHan estaba en uno de esos grandes edificios impresionantes que hacían frente al Central Park. Tenía columnas y bajadas de agua de gárgola y puertas con arcos góticos. El suelo de mármol del vestíbulo estaba tan limpio y pulido que podría haber comido. El ascensor era de madera oscura, la alfombra del suelo era lujosa. Los llevó tan rápido que las orejas de SeHun iban a reventar.

Fueron hasta el piso treinta.

El pasillo también era precioso, con apliques y molduras de corona adornadas. Era arquitectura de la vieja escuela de Nueva York; impresionante, clásico y perfectamente conservado. SeHun contuvo el aliento con anticipación mientras LuHan giraba la llave en la cerradura.

Llamar al enorme ático un _'departamento'_ era una completa subestimación. Era grandioso y enorme; techos altos, abiertos y espaciosos, una mezcla de buen gusto de la arquitectura de la vieja escuela y elementos modernos. La vista sobre el parque era increíble.

SeHun caminó hacia adelante y presionó sus manos sobre el vidrio.

—Wow —Eso fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

LuHan se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la colgó en el armario antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte una cerveza?

SeHun se volvió sorprendido.

—¿Contribuyendo a la delincuencia de menores ya, LuHan?

El hombre mayor sonrió con satisfacción.

—Acabas de salir de prisión. Tienes edad suficiente para tener una maldita cerveza.

Abrió la parte superior y la sostuvo. SeHun tomó la botella ofrecida y bebió lentamente, disfrutando el oscuro sabor a nuez. Miró sorprendido a la etiqueta.

—Esto es bueno.

LuHan levantó sus pies sobre la mesa de café con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Es mi favorita.

Se movió para sentarse a su lado en el sofá de cuero y LuHan señaló hacia el hall.

—La última puerta a la izquierda es tu habitación, ve a verla.

SeHun hizo lo que le dijeron. LuHan lo dejó explorar por su cuenta. Echó un vistazo en las otras habitaciones en su camino. Había una gran sala con vistas al parque y una enorme cama tamaño king que SeHun sabía que tenía que ser la habitación de LuHan. Había un baño compartido en el medio y luego la habitación de SeHun.

La cama era solo un colchón de tamaño completo, pero mucho más espaciosa que la pequeña gemela que ambos habían compartido en prisión. La ventana grande tenía una bonita vista que daba a la calle lateral. Había un escritorio y una computadora de aspecto nuevo sentada sobre la parte superior. En el armario estaban apiladas sobre cinco o seis cajas.

SeHun abrió una curiosamente.

Era ropa vieja. Suya. Sobre todo camisetas y ropa interior. Suspiró tristemente. Él sabía que sus padres habían vendido todos sus muebles cuando fue arrestado y su corazón dolió al pensar en ellos teniendo que pasar por sus cosas y elegir lo que pensaban que podría querer, tomando lo que quedaba de la vida de su hijo en casa con ellos en cajas. Sin embargo, estaba contento de que hubieran salvado sus cosas, contento de que hubieran esperado ansiosamente hasta el día en que podría necesitarlas de nuevo.

Por encima de todo, estaba contento de que no lo hubieran abandonado.

La siguiente caja era de jeans y pantalones cortos. La tercera caja hizo que su aliento se detuviera en su pecho.

Eran sus cámaras, todas envueltas cuidadosamente en papel de periódico y empacadas pulcramente. Tomó cada una y las colocó en una fila en su escritorio. Escuchó que LuHan apareció detrás de él y se detuvo en la entrada.

Él ni siquiera se dio vuelta antes de decir.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

—Envié a alguien a buscar tus cosas.

Su voz tembló un poco.

—G-gracias.

Estuvieron callados durante un rato mientras SeHun sostenía su cámara más vieja y favorita y dio la vuelta. Todavía estaba cargada de película. SeHun se volvió y tomó una foto de LuHan apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que quería ser un fotógrafo?

—Recuerdo.

—Todavía lo creo, pienso, pero como un hobby. Creo que hay otras cosas mejores que puedo hacer con mi vida que tomar fotos de celebridades y políticos y bodas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Miró a LuHan a los ojos.

—Voy a la escuela de leyes. Voy a ser un abogado defensor.

LuHan sonrió.

—Vas a tener que trabajar duro.

—Lo sé.

—Entrar en una buena universidad es el primer paso. Vas a tener que ser capaz de escribir un infierno de ensayo de admisión.

SeHun tragó saliva.

—Definitivamente. Y tal vez tomar el SAT otra vez. Mis calificaciones en la escuela secundaria... —Se detuvo. Su GPA no era nada de lo que estar orgulloso. En aquel entonces realmente no había pensado mucho sobre el futuro. No había pensado en qué tan corta era su vida y el poco tiempo que realmente tenía para lograr algo con ella.

Se mordió el labio con preocupación.

—Espero que me acepten.

LuHan sonrió.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Cualquier universidad que quieras. Ellos te van a aceptar.

SeHun lo miró mientras LuHan se sentaba en su cama y bebía su cerveza.

—Me dijiste que cuando saliera me dirías quién eres y cómo...

LuHan puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se levantó de repente con un gemido cansado.

—Mañana niño. Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber. Esta noche, necesitas tomar una ducha, duerme un poco. Has tenido un día largo.

Se inclinó para darle un abrazo a SeHun y luego hizo una pausa.

—Y cepíllate los dientes. Esa pizza con cebollas que tuviste todavía está pateando.

SeHun se rió y luego giró para buscar entre las cajas un par de bóxers y una camiseta sin mangas. El hombre mayor señaló la puerta del baño.

—Toallas, cepillo de dientes y todo lo que necesitas está ahí.

—Ok —SeHun entró y cerró la puerta, luego LuHan gritó:

—¡No dejes caer el jabón!

SeHun sonrió y su sonrisa se convirtió en una risa cuando vio el jabón que LuHan le había dejado. Era el mismo jabón en una cuerda que le había dado el día que se conocieron. SeHun sacudió la cabeza ante la idea de que alguna vez le había tenido _miedo_ a LuHan.

Él era lo _mejor_ que le había sucedido alguna vez.

La ducha se sentía casi solitaria para él. Ojalá LuHan estuviera con él, justo detrás. Para lavarle el pelo y la espalda y simplemente estar allí. SeHun no se entretuvo. Se limpió el olor de la prisión y la pizza y los taxis de la ciudad de Nueva York salieron de su piel y frotó su cuero cabelludo hasta que hormigueó con el champú de menta. Tomó un cuidado extra especial para lavarse la suciedad y la grieta del culo.

Él siempre ha sido del tipo _optimista._

Salió, se secó, se vistió y luego fue a buscar a LuHan.

Aparentemente, había un segundo baño escondido en algún lugar del ático porque ya estaba duchado, su pelo oscuro húmedo, y vestido con una lujosa bata de felpa. Todavía era tan extraño verlo sin su mono de prisión.

Imaginó desatar el cinturón de la bata de LuHan, con los dientes. SeHun tragó y reorganizó su erección antes de entrar a la habitación.

LuHan estaba leyendo un periódico y viendo las noticias; el resumen de la acción mercado. Sonrió cuando SeHun entró en la habitación y le ofreció el control remoto.

—¿Te gustaría ver algo más? Todo lo que quieras. Tengo más de cien canales.

La boca de SeHun comenzó a salivar mientras miraba a LuHan. Despeinado. Medio vestido. _Caliente_. Su polla estaba palpitando en sus bóxers. Se movió torpemente sobre sus pies. Él no quería sentarse al lado de LuHan y mirar televisión. Él quería escalar al hombre mayor como un árbol.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, estoy bastante cansado. Creo que voy a irme a dormir.

LuHan asintió lentamente.

—Sí. Por supuesto. Tuviste un día largo. Bueno, duerme bien. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber.

Por un segundo SeHun pensó que tal vez parecía decepcionado, pero luego se acomodó en su silla y volvió su atención al periódico.

SeHun intentó no dejar que su propia decepción se reflejara en su rostro.

—Buenas noches, LuHan.

—Buenas noches, chico. Dulces sueños.

SeHun regresó a su habitación. Era grande y cómoda. La ventana tenía una cortina oscurecida costosa para bloquear la luz de la calle. La cama era suave, el colchón grueso, amontonado con mantas y almohadas múltiples. Hubo incluso una máquina de ruido blanco.

LuHan obviamente había pensado en todo. Su corazón se hinchó en su pecho al pensar en LuHan seleccionando todo esto, _solo para él_.

Entonces él estaría cómodo.

Sin embargo, no estaba cómodo. Él daba vueltas y vueltas. La cama era demasiado suave. Se sentía como si se estuviera hundiendo en un malvavisco. Estaba muy oscuro. Se levantó y levantó las cortinas hasta la mitad para dejar algo de luz adentro. Era demasiado silencioso. Se levantó de nuevo y apagó la máquina de ruido.

Los sonidos de la calle eran extraños y desconocidos. Demasiados discordantes. Demasiado alto. Una ambulancia pasó y SeHun suspiró y se volvió hacia adelante y colocó la almohada sobre su cabeza. _Perfecto_. Ahora no podía respirar.

Él tiró las sábanas. Él las volvió a poner. Unos minutos más tarde las tiró de nuevo.

Estaba completamente agotado pero no podía dormir. Sus párpados se sentían como si pesaran una tonelada pero su cerebro daba vueltas una y otra vez, flotando como un pez fuera del agua.

Pasó una hora, luego otra y finalmente SeHun se sentó derecho en la cama. Estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado frustrado para ser tímido o avergonzado. El chico salió de la cama y caminó por el silencioso pasillo hacia la puerta en el otro extremo. Para su sorpresa, se había dejado abierta.

LuHan no le parecía el tipo para dormir con su puerta abierta.

La empujó de par en par y asomó la cabeza, su voz suave para evitar despertar al hombre mayor si estaba dormido.

Su voz tembló, incierta, inseguro de si él sería bienvenido.

—¿Lu-LuHan?

Su pregunta se mantuvo en la oscuridad por solo un segundo antes de que LuHan se volteara y se levantara. Sus ojos color ámbar estaban claros y despiertos y lo miraban expectantes. SeHun se dio cuenta de que no había estado dormido. De hecho, parecía como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

Sus brazos se abrieron de par en par y SeHun corrió hacia ellos. LuHan lo atrapó con un gruñido y SeHun golpeó su cabeza en la barbilla de LuHan en su prisa. Él enterró su cara en el pecho desnudo de LuHan, murmurando:

—Lo siento.

LuHan lo abrazó fuerte, meciéndolo gentilmente.

—Está bien niño, está bien. Te tengo.

El hombre mayor rodó y lo colocó con cuidado a su lado, colocando su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos fuertes. Sus piernas se entrelazaron, SeHun echó un brazo sobre él, apretándose contra él tan fuerte como si hubieran estado durmiendo en la pequeña litera de la prisión en lugar de una enorme cama King Size. Su oreja descansó sobre el pecho de LuHan y pudo escuchar el constante ruido de su corazón, latiendo de verdad.

LuHan suspiró con satisfacción al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo.

Ambos estaban dormidos en minutos.


	9. IX

SeHun se despertó primero, como de costumbre.

Durante mucho tiempo, se quedó allí sonriendo y sosteniendo al otro hombre mientras dormía, frotando la amplia espalda de LuHan mientras respiraba. El hombre había vuelto a rodar sobre él y tenía al hombrecito pegado a la cama como un insecto en el parabrisas.

SeHun quería llorar de alegría.

Su delgado cuerpo se estremeció de risa e hizo que LuHan se moviera sobre él, olisqueando y husmeando a lo largo de su cuello mientras dormía. SeHun ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con la mano mientras los labios de LuHan se apretaban húmedamente en el ángulo bajo su mandíbula.

Suspiró de placer cuando LuHan lamió la piel sensible y le envió escalofríos por la espalda. Él gimió y de repente LuHan se despertó, mirándolo con cara de sorpresa.

SeHun le sonrió ampliamente.

—Buen día.

LuHan gimió avergonzado y levantó su peso de encima de SeHun, grandes bíceps apretando a ambos lados de la rubia cabeza del muchacho.

—Lo siento, chico.

La sonrisa del muchacho era radiante.

—No me importa —Delgados y pálidos brazos se levantaron y enjaularon el cuello de LuHan, atrapándolo donde estaba—, quédate.

LuHan sonrió afectuosamente hacia él y luego dejó caer la parte inferior de su cuerpo, dejando que el peso de su torso cayera nuevamente entre las piernas de SeHun. El chico oprimió los muslos, apretando las caderas de LuHan y acunando su dureza. Los ojos dorados de LuHan ardieron con deseo abierto y sus párpados se entrecerraron mientras su mirada se concentraba en la boca rosada de SeHun.

Él quería ser besado por LuHan.

Tanto que casi gimoteó.

El muchacho cerró los ojos, levantando su barbilla, separando los labios en una invitación abierta. Un suave, casto beso fue presionado en su mejilla y luego el peso de LuHan rodó a un lado y fuera de él. Los ojos borgoña volaron de par en par. La repentina decepción fue casi dolorosa.

SeHun suspiró pesadamente y luego rodó para sentarse junto a LuHan, sus delgados hombros caídos mientras plantaba sus pequeños pies en la alfombra junto a los más grandes del hombre mayor. Miró al suelo y preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Por qué?

El hombre mayor inclinó su barbilla hacia arriba con una mano firme para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Porque no terminará con un beso, dulce. No hay nada en el cielo o en el infierno que pueda detenerme una vez que tenga una probada de ti.

La ardiente promesa estaba escrita en su mirada. SeHun tragó saliva. LuHan sonrió y se levantó, su gran cuerpo casi desnudo y ondulando por los músculos. La polla de SeHun se alzó orgullosa y feliz en sus pantalones cortos.

Se sonrojó avergonzado, pero LuHan tenía una situación similar en sus propios pantalones. Ambos deliberadamente ignoraron el apuro del otro.

—¿Ejercitarse primero? —Preguntó SeHun. LuHan asintió.

Aunque más pequeño, su gimnasio en casa humilló al gimnasio de la prisión. Tenía todos los equipos nuevos y pesas libres y puso todo ese equipo en buen uso, pateando el culo de SeHun. Estableció circuitos, carreras en la cinta de correr, combinados con pesas y calistenia que hacían que SeHun sudara más de lo que sudaba antes de que LuHan hubiera sido liberado de la prisión.

LuHan lo hizo parecer fácil.

SeHun terminó tumbado boca abajo en el fresco suelo de baldosas como un cachorro recalentado. LuHan le sonrió con satisfacción, el sudor brillaba en su perfecto paquete de ocho. SeHun quería lamerlo.

Fue una tortura.

—Te odio —gimió y presionó su sudorosa frente en la fría baldosa.

—Pensé que me _amabas_ —dijo LuHan, ofreciendo una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

SeHun la tomó, pero no se movió. Negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora mismo no, no lo hago.

LuHan levantó una oscura ceja y luego intentó tirar de él por el suelo como un trapeador, su piel desnuda chirriando en el suelo. Ambos terminaron riéndose hasta que les dolieron los costados.

Después de las duchas (separadas, para la silenciosa decepción de SeHun), ya era hora de desayunar y el chico finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de mostrar su destreza culinaria.

Sentó a LuHan en la mesa y empujó un periódico frente a su nariz con un guiño.

—Sólo espera. Te prepararé el mejor desayuno que hayas comido.

LuHan sonrió ampliamente cuando SeHun se ató un delantal a rayas alrededor de su delgada cintura y luego comenzó a romper los huevos con confianza. SeHun no pudo borrar la feliz sonrisa de su rostro mientras cocinaba huevos frescos de la manera **_correcta_** ; una deliciosa tortilla llena de jamón, queso cheddar y verduras frescas, cebolla picada, pimientos y especias, servida caliente sobre un recipiente humeante de arroz integral.

Cuando terminó, SeHun lo dejó sobre la mesa frente a él. LuHan cerró el periódico y lo dobló. Excavó en la creación de SeHun con entusiasmo y SeHun lo observó comer por un segundo antes de cavar en su propio plato.

—Esto es fantástico —dijo el hombre mayor.

—Pruébalo con salsa picante —dijo SeHun con una sonrisa y empujó la botella hacia él.

LuHan sacudió la cabeza negándose.

—Es perfecto, tal como es.

Era difícil explicar la satisfacción que SeHun sentía al cocinar algo para LuHan y verlo disfrutarlo con entusiasmo. SeHun había sido más elocuente en sus quejas al respecto, pero sabía que habían sufrido por igual cuando se trataba de la terrible comida que se servía en prisión, especialmente los huevos liofilizados que eran su principal fuente de proteínas.

Comieron amigablemente, con SeHun preguntándole a LuHan sobre su apartamento y su trabajo y obteniendo solo respuestas vagas a cambio. Se sentía como si estuviera hablando con ChanYeol.

Finalmente se frustró y dejó caer su tenedor con un ruido.

—Bien. LuHan, me prometiste que cuando saliera me dirías todo lo que quisiera saber. Bien, ¿adivina qué? ¡Estoy fuera ahora y todavía no me has contado nada sobre ti!

Los ojos borgoña y ardientes miraron enojados a LuHan y el hombre mayor suspiró derrotado, doblando su servilleta sobre su plato.

—Muy bien chico, está bien.

La mirada de dolorida resignación en su rostro hizo que SeHun tuviera una pausa. La expresión feroz del chico se suavizó.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, LuHan?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No es miedo SeHun, es vergüenza.

SeHun no sabía qué decir a eso.

LuHan se movió hacia el sofá y SeHun se sentó a su lado, su mirada fija en la hermosa cara del otro hombre cuando él comenzó a hablar.

LuHan miró sus manos.

—Una vez me preguntaste por qué te ayudé, por qué te protegí en prisión y nunca quise nada a cambio de ti. SeHun, te ayudé y te protegí porque, desde el momento en que te vi, me enamoré de ti.

SeHun dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa. LuHan continuó.

—Me gustaría pensar que cualquier hombre bueno, cualquier hombre medio decente en mi posición, habría evitado lo que te iba a pasar, si tuvieran el poder para hacerlo, y sin esperar nada de ti a cambio. Pero no soy un buen hombre. Nunca lo fui. Te deseaba, mucho, cada minuto de cada día y una vez que creció en ti el querer cuidarme, confiar en mí y desearme a cambio, era un tormento no llegar y tomar lo que ofrecías. Yo te quería. Oh, cómo te quería. Aún lo hago.

Sus dedos se posaron en la mejilla de SeHun y luego cayeron de nuevo a su regazo.

—Pero hay más de una manera de violar a una persona, SeHun. La violación no siempre es sobre la fuerza, pero siempre es sobre el miedo. A veces es una amenaza directa de daño, a veces es indirecta. Cualquier relación sexual que tú y yo pudiéramos haber tenido en prisión habría constituido una violación, porque estabas en una posición en la que no podías participar sin estar coaccionado por el miedo. Si hubiera llegado a ti, si hubiera expresado deseo de tener sexo contigo, hubieras dicho que sí, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. En ese sentido, habría sido consensual, y me habría asegurado de que lo encontraras placentero. Pero todavía habría sido violación SeHun, porque no podrías decir que **_no_** sin miedo a algún tipo de represalia por mi parte. Temor a que si me rechazabas podría dejar de protegerte o que, por inacción, permitiría que te dañaran, incluso si yo mismo no lo hiciera. El desequilibrio de poder entre nosotros era demasiado grande. No me atrevía a aprovecharme esa manera.

LuHan ahuecó las suaves mejillas del chico en sus ásperas manos y sus ojos recorrieron la cara de SeHun en una especie de amorosa desesperación.

—Sabía que todo lo que tenía que hacer era presionarte, sólo un poco, y te rendirías a mí, me darías todo lo que tan desesperadamente quería de ti. Sabía que estarías aterrorizado de perder mi favor. Sabía que harías lo que te pidiera, ofreciéndome tu hermoso cuerpo, dejándome usarlo de la forma que yo quisiera. Eras mío para poseerte. **_Mío_**. Pensamientos oscuros llenaron mi mente. Era una emoción embriagadora y poderosa. Intenté justificarlo, me dije que era justo. Que me dejaras tenerte, dejarme encontrar consuelo en la suavidad de tu cuerpo, saciar mi lujuria entre tus piernas y, a cambio, te protegería, te mantendría a salvo, bien alimentado y sano. Me dije que era un trato justo. El diablo en mi hombro insistió en que podría hacerte feliz, que podría darte placer, que simplemente debería tomarte sin importar tu miedo.

—¿Qué te detuvo? —Preguntó SeHun, sin aliento ante la mirada oscura y tormentosa en los ojos de LuHan. Podía ver que había un conflicto dentro de él, todavía agudo.

El hombre mayor negó con la cabeza y dejó caer las manos, retrocediendo. Él pareció cambiar el tema.

—Crecí pobre, SeHun, muy pobre; mi padre se fue y mi madre hizo todo lo posible para criar a dos niños. Ella no tenía mucho de lo que pudiera estar orgullosa. No tenía una casa elegante o vestidos bonitos, pero sí tenía un conjunto de hermosas figuritas de porcelana que pertenecieron a su abuela. Ella las amaba; había un pequeño niño pastor de color azul y una pequeña niña pastora en rosa, y cuando los deslizaban uno al lado del otro parecían besarse. Ella los mantuvo en el manto sobre la chimenea, y un día mi hermano y yo estábamos luchando y golpeé al pastorcito por accidente. Se rompió en una docena de pedazos, y mi mamá, ella era tan amable y tan dulce, que ni siquiera se enojó. Pero más tarde esa noche, la escuché llorar mientras tiraba las piezas. Las saqué de la basura y pasé los siguientes días _tratando_ de volver a unir a ese _pequeño niño roto_. Fue imposible.

LuHan bajó la cabeza.

—Fue entonces cuando aprendí que a veces, las cosas más hermosas, las más preciadas, son las más fáciles de romper y las más difíciles de arreglar. Y algunas cosas, una vez rotas, no pueden volverse a unir.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, con una mano detrás de la espalda y la otra apoyada en el vidrio. SeHun no pudo evitar admirar la silueta que cortaba contra la luz de la madrugada, fuerte, apuesto y poderoso.

Para los ojos de SeHun, parecía un _héroe_ en una película.

—Mi hermano y yo éramos gemelos, pero no podríamos haber sido más diferentes. Sufrimos algo llamado síndrome de transfusión en el útero, donde dos gemelos idénticos comparten una placenta, pero los nutrientes no se comparten por igual. Yo nací primero, sano y fuerte; él fue el segundo, bajo de peso, débil y enfermo. Era mi hermano menor solo por unos diez minutos, pero siempre parecía más joven que yo. Mientras yo era grande, alto y musculoso. Él era pequeño, delgado y delicado. Fui protector con él por eso. Creo que más tarde, cuando nos hicimos mayores y entendí lo que había pasado, siempre me sentí un poco culpable, que de alguna manera había obtenido mi fortaleza de él y, en el proceso, le robé la mayoría. BaekHyun nunca pensó de esa manera. Nada lo derrotó. Nunca guardó rencor contra nadie en toda su vida. Mientras yo siempre estaba melancólico y callado, él era divertido, hablador, travieso y juguetón. Él era la luz de mi vida. Era mi mejor amigo.

El corazón de SeHun dolió en su pecho porque ya sabía lo que venía. LuHan le había dicho que su hermano había muerto. Trató de tragar más allá del nudo en su garganta, pero era difícil.

LuHan se pasó la parte posterior de la muñeca por la frente.

—Cuando teníamos tu edad, estaba obsesionado con ingresar a la facultad de derecho. Estudiaba día y noche, pero BaekHyun, él era una mariposa social. Todos lo amaban, siempre estaba dispuesto para la diversión y la aventura, siempre dispuesto a reírse. Una noche, él quería ir a una fiesta conmigo, pero yo quería estudiar. Lo dejé ir solo. El mayor pesar de mi vida, pero no podría haber sabido lo que iba a suceder. Él y algunos de sus amigos se emborracharon. Robaron un coche y lo destruyeron. Uno de los pasajeros del otro coche era una mujer embarazada. Ella sobrevivió, pero perdió a su bebé. Mi hermano estaba detrás del volante. Fue acusado de homicidio vehicular, homicidio involuntario y condenado a veinte años de prisión, elegible para libertad condicional después de diez. Solo tenía diecisiete años, casi la misma edad que tú. Por poco destruyó a mi madre y a mí. Le escribí todos los días. Tomábamos el tren todos los sábados para ir a verlo, lloviera o no. Nunca se perdió un día. Él siempre estaba sonriendo y feliz de vernos. Él _parecía_ estar bien. _Parecía_ el mismo viejo e inmejorable BaekHyun. Por eso, cuando se ahorcó a los ocho meses de su sentencia, nunca lo vimos venir.

SeHun jadeó en estado de shock y se cubrió la boca con horror, su corazón latía a un ritmo errático en su pecho.

La voz de LuHan se volvió dura y áspera.

—No fue hasta después que descubrí que estaba siendo abusado sexualmente y violado, a diario, por su compañero de celda y todos los amigos del hombre. Él nunca me lo dijo; creo que fue porque sabía que habría hecho algo loco, como encerrarme para poder protegerlo. Lo soportó todo en silencio, hasta que un día simplemente no pudo continuar. Lo rompió, le hizo añicos en tantos pedazos, nada pudo volver a unirlo. Y la muerte de BaekHyun hizo lo mismo con mi madre y conmigo. Mi madre murió poco después de que él lo hizo. Destruyó a mi familia y no había nada que pudiera hacer para repararlo. Nada.

El muchacho se acercó detrás de LuHan y lo abrazó. Apoyó la frente sobre la espalda de LuHan, sus ojos nadaban con lágrimas.

—Lo siento mucho, LuHan. Lo siento mucho.

LuHan se acercó y apretó la mano de SeHun. No lo dejó ir mientras continuaba hablando.

—Pasé los siguientes quince años después persiguiendo mi venganza. Me olvidé de mis propios sueños de convertirme en abogado y me volví un criminal, un matón de la peor clase. Dejé de preocuparme por el bien y el mal y la justicia. Quería dinero y poder y, sobre todo, quería vengarme y no me importaba lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirlo. Maté a los hombres que lastimaron a mi hermano hace años. Los rastreé y los asesiné en una docena de maneras horribles, solo para descubrir que matarlos nunca hizo desaparecer el dolor de perder a mi hermano. Solo lo hizo crecer.

La voz de SeHun tembló.

—¿Fue por eso que fuiste a prisión?

—No —se rio con odio—, no, fui a prisión por abuso de información privilegiada, irónicamente. Todas las cosas que he hecho; asesinato, secuestro, tortura, tráfico de drogas, comercio de armas, básicamente dirigiendo la división occidental de la yakuza Yamagotchi, y lo que me dieron fue un doble trato en el mercado bursátil. Me envió a la cárcel por 22 meses y me multaron con 616 millones de dólares. Una gota en el vaso, considerando que gané 25 mil millones de dólares de esos consejos.

Él negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es ridículo, de verdad. Roba una anciana de su bolso a punta de pistola y te encerraran de por vida. Defrauda a cien mil personas de la tercera edad con los ahorros de su vida y recibe una palmada en la muñeca. Te recuerda que son los criminales de cuello blanco quienes escriben las leyes en este país.

LuHan se volvió en sus brazos y fijó sus ojos con calma en SeHun.

—Y no te confundas, eso es lo que hice, SeHun. Tomé dinero de inversionistas ingenuos que confiaron en mí y lo aproveché para crear un fondo de cobertura masivo que manejé. Utilicé el uso de información privilegiada para obtener una ventaja sobre mi competencia e inversiones agresivas y arriesgadas para obtener los mejores rendimientos posibles. En mi mejor momento, ganaba hasta ocho mil millones al año. Pero no estaba arriesgando mi propio dinero, estaba arriesgando el suyo. Y cuando la baraja de cartas que armé se derrumbó, me aseguré de que no fuera yo el que quedaba sosteniendo la cesta vacía.

SeHun lo miró, horrorizado, incapaz de reconciliar el horror de lo que LuHan había hecho con el hombre que había llegado a amar y _respetar_. Sabía que LuHan le estaba confesando cosas que nunca le había contado a otra alma viviente. Y sabía que LuHan le estaba diciendo la verdad; que él era un ladrón y un mentiroso y un asesino.

Sin pensarlo, SeHun retrocedió inquieto ante el hombre mayor. Un destello de devastación cruzó la cara de LuHan.

Se aclaró la garganta y continuó de todos modos.

—Había llegado a un punto en mi vida en el que ya no me importaba a quién hacía daño. Sentí que el mundo me había quitado _todo_ , así que iba a tomar _todo_ lo que pudiera de él. Estaba tan lleno de rabia y enojo, y mi furia solo aumentó cuando fui acusado y sentenciado a prisión. Pensé que era intocable; un Dios autoproclamado y hecho a sí mismo. No podía ver cuánto merecía estar tras las rejas. Odiaba al mundo y a todos en él. Y así fue como me quedé, hasta el día en que te vi de pie en medio del bloque de celdas. De repente, el mundo se detuvo y todo lo que pude ver fue a ti; tan joven, tan hermoso y tan solo. En _ti_ , vi a mi _familia_. Vi a mi _hermano._ Vi al _pequeño pastor de porcelana_ que se rompió y no se pudo reparar. Y no podía soportar verte roto… especialmente por mi propia mano. Por eso no pude convencerme de tocarte.

Una risa amarga reverberó en su garganta.

—Necesitabas un héroe, SeHun, y a pesar de mi pasado, deseaba tanto serlo para ti. Incluso por mucho que lo deseara, lo que necesitabas era un amigo, no un amante, y no estaba dispuesto a traicionar la confianza que tenías en mí una vez que me la había ganado. Cuando te miré, vi todas las cosas buenas que había olvidado. Me recordaste mucho a mi hermanito; su sonrisa y su humor, su capacidad de recuperación y su optimismo. Era como si me dieran una segunda oportunidad, y que protegiéndote y haciendo las cosas bien para ti, de alguna manera, también estaba haciendo justicia por BaekHyun. Que al salvar a tu familia, estaba salvando la mía. _Y eso me cambió_. Me sanó de una forma que ninguna venganza en el mundo podría haber hecho. Me di cuenta de lo devastado que él habría estado si se hubiera dado cuenta del monstruo en el que su muerte me había convertido. Tu luz acechó toda esa oscuridad, juntó todos los pedazos de mi corazón y lo llenó con nada más que amor por ti.

LuHan levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de SeHun.

—Crees que te salvé, SeHun, pero la verdad es que me salvaste, chico dulce. En todos los sentidos que importan.

Los labios de SeHun temblaron con la fuerza de sus emociones, pero no supo qué decir.

LuHan no le dio la oportunidad de hablar, le tendió las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba.

—Tú eras mi **_Escalera Real_** *, SeHun, una mano ganadora que me repartió el destino y que no merecía. Podría haberte jugado, usar la obligación que sentiste conmigo para obligarte y atarte a mí para siempre. Hubiera sido feliz. Nada me haría más feliz que tenerte para mí, pero, ¿serías feliz? Cuando recuperaras los sentidos y te dieras cuenta de lo que había hecho, de cómo había utilizado el poder que tenía sobre ti, contra ti, ¿podrías haberme mirado de la misma manera otra vez? Te amo, SeHun, como un amigo y un hermano, y también te quiero como un amante, más de lo que puedas imaginar. Pero más que todo eso, quiero que seas feliz. No me debes nada, no me perteneces. Tú no perteneces a nadie más que a ti mismo. Sólo quería que supieras la verdad sobre mí y lo que he hecho antes de involucrarnos más. No importa lo que elijas, seré tu amigo. Estaré allí para ti y te amaré en cualquier capacidad que me dejes, y estaré agradecido por la oportunidad.

Se arrodilló ante SeHun y le besó la mejilla y luego la palma de su mano.

—No tienes que decidirte ahora mismo. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Y con eso se puso de pie y dejó a SeHun solo, su mente y su estómago revolviéndose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La escalera real o flor imperial (royal flush) es la mano más valiosa y menos frecuente del póquer. Consiste en la combinación de las cinco cartas de mayor valor consecutivas (el as, la K, la Q, la J y el 10), y deben ser estrictamente del mismo palo. Es altamente improbable que se den dos escaleras reales simultáneas.


	10. X

Con LuHan en el trabajo, SeHun se quedó solo con un lío de emociones y sin forma de clasificarlas.

Deambuló por el apartamento, mirando las pertenencias de LuHan e intentando darle sentido al hombre que había llegado a amar. Mentiría si intentara decir que quién era LuHan y lo qué había hecho no le molestaba.

Le molestaba mucho. LuHan había asesinado gente, mucha gente al parecer. No es que ninguno de los hombres a los que había asesinado hubiera sido particularmente bueno, pero tampoco era deber de LuHan decidir que merecían la muerte. Él había admitido haberlos torturado también, y continuar lo que esencialmente era una orgía de venganza espaciada durante más de una década.

SeHun simplemente no podía reconciliar eso con el LuHan que él conocía, el hombre que era tan amable y gentil con él. Sin embargo, él también era un asesino. SeHun tampoco podía imaginar el dolor que había sufrido cuando supo la verdad detrás del suicidio de su hermano. SeHun hubiera querido matar a los responsables también. Él lo habría pensado, lo habría planeado, pero cuando llegara el momento, _¿podría matar a alguien? ¿A sangre fría?_ SeHun había pasado suficiente tiempo con asesinos para saber que él no era uno.

Pero LuHan lo era. Y tal vez había una parte de SeHun que siempre lo había sabido, lo sentía, simplemente no había querido pensar demasiado en ello. Y cuando pensó que parecía un jefe de la mafia, en realidad no había estado demasiado lejos. SeHun sabía lo suficiente sobre la yakuza japonesa para entender cómo funcionaban las cosas. Los yakuzas fueron los últimos de la mafia. Su negocio era una mezcla de operaciones legales e ilegales que se complementaban mutuamente, traían montones de dinero y se perpetuaban con sobornos políticos.

No era un concepto nuevo. En este momento, era una tontería pensar que los políticos trabajaban por el bien de la gente. Los políticos eran como cualquiera; motivados por el dinero y el poder. Trabajaron para obtener votos y el voto del pueblo estadounidense estuvo en venta desde hace mucho tiempo. El poder político fue a los que tenían más dinero porque el dinero hablaba, y si tenías suficiente para gastar, podías hacer que el mundo creyera lo que quisieras.

Le dolía pensar que LuHan era parte de ese mundo y, lo que es peor, que lo había utilizado para hacerse rico a expensas de otras personas, personas como los padres de SeHun. Su madre casi una vez había sido estafada por alguien por teléfono que la había convencido de darle su número de tarjeta de crédito. El estafador había acumulado casi 10.000 dólares en cargos fraudulentos antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Por suerte, Visa revirtió los cargos y todo salió bien, pero había sido aterrador y humillante para su madre. Y debido a que estaban jubilados, el golpe financiero hubiera sido aplastante si no hubiera sido por la protección ofrecida por la compañía de tarjetas de crédito.

SeHun no podía imaginar el daño que LuHan había causado a innumerables familias.

SeHun miró alrededor del magnífico ático y de repente ya no le atraía, ahora que sabía de dónde venía el dinero para adquirirlo. Le dolía en el pecho. Había visto a LuHan como este héroe infalible, casi como un Dios. Descubrir que él era solo un hombre, como cualquier otro, fue decepcionante.

Era abrumador descubrir los errores que había cometido y el daño que le había hecho a tantos. Pero también le dolía imaginar a LuHan solo y herido todos esos años. Y luego encontrar a alguien que hizo que todo ese dolor desaparezca… y que esa persona lo abandone.

Después de todo lo que LuHan había hecho por él, no podía dejarlo.

La idea se congeló en su cabeza.

_¿No era eso exactamente a lo que LuHan le tenía miedo? ¿Que SeHun se quedara con él por un sentido de obligación? ¿Que lo amara porque se sentía en deuda con él?_ SeHun le debía, lo hacía. Pero él no le debía su amor. Su lealtad tal vez; su admiración, respeto, gratitud, amistad también. _¿Pero amor?_ Eso había surgido completamente por sí mismo. Cien hombres diferentes podrían haberlo tomado bajo su protección y SeHun estaba seguro de que no habría sentido por ellos lo que sentía por LuHan.

El amor comenzaba de mil maneras diferentes. Y a veces era tan simple y estúpido como una persona que sostenía la puerta abierta para otra. Pero eso solo plantó una semilla. La semilla crecía durante los almuerzos y cenas, y los juegos de cartas, viendo la televisión y trabajando juntos hacia un objetivo común y una compatibilidad íntima que no podía ser explicada o entendida racionalmente. La protección de LuHan lo había iniciado, pero esa no era la razón por la que se había enamorado de él. Se había enamorado a causa de todo el millón de cosas pequeñas e incuantificables que convertían a LuHan en quien era. Y sus defectos fueron parte de eso.

SeHun siempre había sabido que había una oscuridad en él. Obviamente no estaba en la prisión de Riker por robar una barra de chocolate. Pero él podía decir que LuHan estaba tratando de pasar página.

SeHun suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto. _Averiguarlo_. Una vez pensó que tenía muchos amigos. Su antiguo teléfono móvil tenía una lista larga de contactos de varios cientos. Pero fuera de esa larga lista, solo había un puñado que le había escrito estando en prisión, solo dos que incluso lo habían visitado.

Esos fueron sus únicos amigos verdaderos.

Él los llamó a los dos. Solo le atinó al correo de voz de JunMyeon, pero JongIn contestó al segundo timbrazo.

—¿Hola?

SeHun sonrió.

—Oye.

Su amigo más antiguo reconoció su voz de inmediato.

—¡SeHun!

Él sonrió.

—El único e incomparable.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cómo estás, qué está pasando, cómo está la prisión?

—Bueno, esa es la cuestión, ¡estoy fuera!

—¿Fuera? ¿Como fuera, fuera?

—Uh, sí. Salí ayer.

—Santa mierda. Santa mierda ¿Dónde estás?

—Quedándome con un amigo cerca de Central Park, en el Upper East Side.

JongIn vivía en el Bronx.

—Bueno, pon tu trasero en el metro y te encontraré en el medio. El Metro Norte, bájate en la 125 y Lexington, ¿recuerdas ese lugar japonés al que solíamos ir después de jugar al balonmano en el parque de juegos Crack Is Whack en Harlem?

—¡Sí!

—Te veo allí en veinte.

SeHun miró su reloj, eso le resultaría forzado.

—Dame treinta.

—¡Bien! Lo que sea, ¡sólo ven! ¡Amigo, va a ser genial verte!

SeHun sonrió.

—No puedo esperar para verte también amigo.

Fue gracioso cómo las cosas que LuHan le enseñó en prisión se quedaron con él. Caminando en la calle, mientras viajaba en el metro, él todavía era mucho más consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Advirtió posibles puntos de emboscada, se aseguró de estar de espaldas a la pared y prestó atención a las personas que lo rodeaban.

El mundo era el mismo, pero él era _diferente_.

Cuando llegó, JongIn estaba esperando en su mesa habitual. El chico alto y moreno se levantó y envolvió a SeHun en un gran abrazo de oso, solo soltándole cuando la gente comenzó a mirar. Sobre cuencos gigantes de humeantes fideos Udon, SeHun le contó toda la historia. Cuando llegó al final, JongIn se echó a reír.

SeHun lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada hombre, es sólo, es como un cliché de telenovela. ¡Fuiste gay en prisión! ¡Para tu compañero de celda!

El rubio murmuró en su sopa.

—Yo era gay antes de eso.

JongIn suspiró.

—Sí, siempre sospeché. Oye, ¿recuerdas esa vez que te disfrazaste como la Sirenita y trataste de besarme?

SeHun lo miró horrorizado.

—¿Por qué todos recuerdan eso excepto yo?

—Esa tiara fue bastante memorable. Amaste eso. ¡La usaste en todas partes por un mes!

SeHun frunció el ceño y le tiró algo de sopa.

JongIn la esquivó.

—¡Oye! Entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu novio salvador y cuándo puedo conocer al hombre que hizo estallar la cereza de mi mejor amigo?

SeHun se ruborizó hasta las puntas de las orejas.

—En primer lugar, ¡todavía no lo hemos hecho! Y, en segundo lugar, su nombre es Xiao LuHan y-

No pudo continuar porque JongIn estaba ocupado arrojando grasientos fideos Udon a través de la mesa por todo el frente de su camiseta. Su camiseta favorita.

—¡JongIn! ¡Qué demonios!

Agarró un puñado de servilletas y comenzó a fregar frenéticamente su frente. JongIn ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarse la boca. La sopa goteó por su barbilla mientras decía en un tono plano.

—Xiao LuHan. Tu compañero de celda fue Xiao LuHan.

—Eh, ¿sí?

—Alto, de pelo oscuro, con los hombros firmes, ojos diabólicos que pueden perforar tu alma, salió de prisión hace aproximadamente un mes, ¿ese Xiao LuHan?

En realidad, fue una descripción bastante buena, especialmente la parte de los ojos diabólicos. SeHun asintió.

—Ése mismo.

JongIn solo lo miró.

—Oh, Dios mío. No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Saber qué?

—Santa jodida —JongIn agarró su teléfono inteligente y comenzó a escribir frenéticamente mientras hablaba—. Entonces, cuando estuviste allí con LuHan, ¿los guardias lo trataron de manera diferente que a los otros reclusos?

SeHun asintió, confundido por cómo JongIn sabía sobre eso.

—Sí. Fue bastante extraño. Quiero decir, sé que es rico y poderoso, un miembro de alto rango de la mafia japonesa, pero no esperaría que eso tenga mucha influencia en una prisión estadounidense. Pero no eran solo los otros reclusos los que parecían tener miedo de cruzarse con él, también los guardias. Nadie se metió con LuHan. Lo que sea que él quería, lo conseguía. Era como si las reglas no se aplicaran a él, a menos que él decidiera que sí. ¿Tiene sentido?

JongIn sonrió y le entregó el teléfono inteligente.

—Más de lo que crees.

SeHun lo tomó y miró el artículo en la pantalla. Había una foto de LuHan vistiendo un traje en una sala del tribunal, con gesto de desprecio y desdén hacia la cámara. Encima de la imagen estaba escrito el titular: **_Playboy billonario condenado a 22 meses de prisión por uso de información privilegiada, ejerce represalias mediante la compra de la Isla Riker._**

El cerebro del chico se desconectó.

_¿LuHan **compró** Riker? _

Miró a JongIn y de nuevo al artículo. Era un artículo legítimo del Wall Street Journal, no una basura sensacionalista. Entró en detalles sobre el juicio y la apelación de LuHan y cuando no pudo evitar ir a la cárcel, estaba tan enojado que compró la isla de Riker y los diez complejos carcelarios que había en el estado por una suma no revelada estimada en miles de millones. Bueno, eso ciertamente explicaba la influencia que tuvo sobre los guardias de la prisión. No era solo una influencia comprada o intercambiada, LuHan había sido su jefe, _literalmente_. Él era el jefe de todos los guardias de la prisión allí, sin mencionar al director de prisión y todos los demás. No es de extrañar que los otros prisioneros estuvieran aterrorizados de él. Un chasquido de sus dedos y podría convertir sus vidas en un infierno.

Era demasiado loco, demasiado insano para creerlo.

Miró incrédulo el artículo y luego de vuelta a su mejor amigo.

—No puedes simplemente **_comprar_** una prisión. ¡Las prisiones no están en venta!

JongIn negó con la cabeza y tomó el teléfono inteligente.

—Hombre, por supuesto que lo están. Esto es América. La capital del capitalismo. Todo está a la venta, incluso las prisiones. Demonios, así es como se fundó este país; Gran Bretaña pagando a contratistas privados para que tomaran a sus prisioneros y los arrojaran sobre una roca al otro lado del mundo. La gente ha estado sacando provecho de las prisiones en este país por más tiempo del que hemos sido un país.

SeHun se quedó boquiabierto ante el artículo.

—No lo creo. ¿Y de qué estás hablando, sacando provecho de las prisiones?

JongIn era un especialista en historia, así que explicó.

—En la década de 1980, cuando comenzó la Guerra contra las Drogas, hubo un boom masivo en la población carcelaria. Los gobiernos estatales no pudieron obtener fondos de los votantes para las nuevas prisiones, por lo que recurrieron a los inversores privados. Los inversores privados construyeron las prisiones y firmaron contratos con los Estados que les prometieron hasta 25.000 dólares por cabeza cada año y una tasa de ocupación del 90%. La población carcelaria ha estado en auge en este país desde entonces. Inevitablemente, las empresas privadas que administran las prisiones se dieron cuenta de la enorme fuerza laboral a su disposición y comenzaron a contratarla. Decenas de compañías externas están haciendo uso ahora del complejo industrial de prisiones; IBM, Boeing, Microsoft, ATT, Hewlett–Packard, incluso Revlon. No tienen que preocuparse por cosas molestas como las huelgas o los derechos de los trabajadores o las normas de salario mínimo. Esto fomenta aún más el incentivo monetario para encerrar a la gente, los accionistas corporativos presionan a los políticos para que dicten sentencias más largas y más duras y, por lo tanto, el sistema se alimenta solo. El complejo industrial de prisiones es una de las industrias más rentables en los Estados Unidos y sus inversores están en Wall Street y en Washington. Tu amigo Xiao LuHan fue uno de ellos.

JongIn levantó un vaso con fingida alegría.

—Tengo que darle crédito. La parte más divertida es que probablemente estaba ganando dinero por su propia encarcelación. Quiero decir 25.000 dólares al año es como encontrar centavos en la calle para un tipo como él, pero, aun así, la ironía por sí sola no tiene precio.

SeHun finalmente entendió a qué se refería LuHan cuando dijo _seguir el dinero_. Finalmente entendió por qué el sistema penitenciario era como era. Fue porque las potencias corporativas lo querían de esa manera. Y financiaron a los políticos y los políticos hicieron las leyes y establecieron los presupuestos del Estado y le dijeron al pueblo estadounidense lo que querían escuchar; que al hacer esto, estaban haciendo que el país estuviera más seguro. Y por supuesto, el destino de los convictos nunca estuvo muy alto en la lista de simpatía pública. SeHun se dio cuenta que la verdad era que probablemente nunca iba a cambiar. En todo caso, iba a empeorar. Los hombres jóvenes como él, aquellos cuyas vidas y familias serían destruidas, fueron simplemente daños colaterales humanos en un sistema corrupto.

La devastación y el choque que sentía debían haberse escrito en su rostro porque JongIn se inclinó hacia adelante y lo consoló.

—Aunque aquí está la cosa SeHun, él **_era_** uno de ellos. _Ya no lo es_. Cuando LuHan salió, emitió una disculpa pública a todos los inversionistas que perdieron dinero cuando su fondo de cobertura se derrumbó y prometió pagar cada centavo. Ha estado en toda la televisión, todo el mundo quiere entrevistarlo y todo lo que han conseguido es que hable de la reforma penitenciaria. Él tiene a la gente hablando de ella como nunca antes, soplando la tapadera de lo que realmente ha estado pasando. Realmente parece que ha cambiado.

JongIn puso los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó aún más hacia delante para poder susurrar.

—Lo cual es bueno, porque antes de ir a prisión, era más bien un gilipollas.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y estiró los brazos.

—Yo diría que, si alguien así de **_malo_** puede cambiar tanto, sabes que tiene que ser **_amor verdadero_**.

SeHun lo miró confundido.

—¿Eh?

JongIn puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por favor. No creo ni por un minuto que Xiao LuHan haya sido _rehabilitado_ por el sistema penitenciario. Ahora que conozco la historia completa, es obvio que fue todo por ti. Está enamorado de ti, y durante todo este tiempo no sabías quién era o qué había hecho. Para ti, él era un héroe. Eso puede cambiar a un hombre; alguien creyendo en ellos. Cambia la forma en que se ven a sí mismos. Por eso, ahora, creo, él realmente está tratando de ser uno. _Para ti._

—Pero LuHan y yo, los mundos en que vivimos son demasiado diferentes. Él es como este poderoso y mundialmente conocido señor de la criminalidad o algo así. Yo sólo soy un chico de Brooklyn. Ni siquiera estamos en la misma liga. No tenemos nada en común y–

JongIn rodó sus ojos y su voz se elevó a un chirrido agudo mientras se estrechaba las manos bajo la barbilla.

_—¡Y él es un guapo Príncipe y yo soy sólo una Sirena del mar! ¿Cómo podemos alguna vez estar juntos?_

SeHun lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo en el brazo. El chico moreno se enfurruñó.

—¡Vamos hombre!

—¿Podrías dejar las referencias de la Sirenita?

—Bien, pero mi punto todavía se mantiene. Las personas que son drásticamente diferentes unos de otros se enamoran todo el tiempo. Como en la mitad de todas las películas románticas. ¿Podemos, por favor, omitir todo el cliché, exagerado y agonizante, _somos demasiado diferentes_ por una vez? Estás loco por él y él obviamente está loco por ti. Averiguarán el resto.

SeHun lo miró.

—¿Ese es tu consejo? _Lo averiguaremos_ —Hizo señales de cita con el dedo en el aire.

—Sí. Porque eso es lo que hacen las personas que se aman cuando tienen problemas. Se enfrentan a ellos. Juntos.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con todas las cosas del crimen?

—Si LuHan realmente está tratando de pasar la página, va a poner todo eso detrás de él. Si no lo hace, tendrá que responder. Y es mejor que no soportes esa mierda.

—Me conoces mejor que eso.

JongIn se encogió de hombros.

—Así que, si lo amas, hazlo responsable. Eso es lo que hacen las parejas el uno por el otro; se responsabilizan mutuamente. La gente tiene sus problemas; beber, jugar, comer en exceso…

SeHun sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Liderar sindicatos internacionales del crimen, comprar prisiones enteras y jugar con el tráfico de información privilegiada súper–ilegal en el mercado de valores?

JongIn sonrió irónicamente.

—Bueno, sí. Definitivamente es material que necesita reparación. Tiene algunos problemas. Y si no renuncia, se va. ¡Pero tú le das una oportunidad! La gente puede cambiar SeHun, cuando realmente quiere… _cuando se les da las razones correctas._

—¿Como amor?

—Como amor.

SeHun empezó a sonreír como un idiota. JongIn le devolvió la sonrisa y agarró la cuenta de la camarera.

—Esta es de mi parte. Ahora, ¿qué estás esperando, bolas azules? ¡Ve a buscar a tu hombre!

SeHun estaba afuera y corriendo antes de que su amigo incluso hubiera terminado de hablar.


	11. XI

LuHan sabía en su corazón que no había ninguna garantía de que SeHun seguiría allí cuando regresara a casa, pero nada lo preparó para el dolor de entrar en su apartamento y encontrarlo oscuro, tranquilo y vacío.

Quería que su muchacho estuviera allí.

Para estar _aquí_ , con él. Quería verlo y saber que estaba a salvo.

Durante todos esos meses en prisión, SeHun había sido su sombra constante, siempre a su lado. No era que él fuera una gran sombra porque no había nada oscuro en SeHun. Era como un pequeño sol, una pequeña bola de fuego rubia; todo cálido y brillante y radiante y riendo. Siempre estaba feliz, incluso en las peores circunstancias.

LuHan se había echado a perder, acostumbrado a la presencia del muchacho y al lujo que en cualquier momento que deseaba, podía verlo, oírlo, extender la mano y tocarlo. Había dado eso por sentado un poco. Cuando había salido de la prisión, había sentido como si estuviera dejando una parte de sí mismo detrás. Era lo más duro que había tenido que hacer, pero sabía que podía ayudar a SeHun mejor desde fuera que por detrás de las rejas.

Y por mucho que odiara SeHun estar en la cárcel sin él, al menos cuando necesitaba comprobarlo, podía rascar esa picazón, aprovechando los videos de la prisión durante el día. Ok, tal vez más como cada minuto de cada día, pero nadie necesitaba saber lo fuerte que sus tendencias acosadoras podrían ser realmente.

Ahora SeHun estaba libre. Y eso fue bueno. Pero eso significaba que LuHan iba a tener que aceptar que ya no podía protegerlo.

Cuando el niño había estado en prisión, sin saberlo, había estado en un mundo que LuHan controlaba por completo. Y ahora estaba allí solo y LuHan no podía intervenir con una simple llamada telefónica a los guardias. Ya no había guardias. SeHun estaba solo, en alguna parte, y en muchos aspectos el mundo real era mucho más peligroso que la prisión.

El corazón de LuHan corría en su pecho. La ansiedad empezó a asentarse en sus venas como agua helada mientras reflexionaba sobre la posibilidad de que tal vez SeHun no regresara.

Tal vez se había ido para siempre.

LuHan ni siquiera se quitó el abrigo o dejó el maletín antes de ir a revisar la habitación de SeHun. Las luces estaban apagadas y estaba tranquilo. La cama estaba deshecha, con ropas dispersas, cajas en medio de ser desempaquetadas, pero lo que hizo que el corazón de LuHan se acelerara era la visión de las cámaras del muchacho alineadas ordenadamente en fila en su escritorio. No las dejaría atrás. SeHun podría dejarlo, pero no dejaría sus amadas cámaras.

Se sentó en su cama y suspiró, volteando una de ellas en sus manos. Levantó el visor a su ojo y pulsó el botón. El flash llenó la habitación de luz blanca brillante durante un segundo, pero luego se fue y LuHan se quedó solo en la oscuridad otra vez.

Sin su brillante y hermoso chico.

LuHan se pasó una mano por los ojos y su cabello oscuro cayó sobre su frente mientras suspiraba. Quizá fuera culpa suya, por caer tan duro por un muchacho de la mitad de su edad. LuHan era prácticamente lo suficientemente mayor para ser su padre. Y eso fue probablemente como SeHun lo vio, como un padre o un hermano, un amigo o un mentor. No como un amante.

No como LuHan lo vio.

Nunca se había visto a sí mismo como alguien que se preocupaba por cosas dulces.

Pero, _¿cómo podía no amar a SeHun?_ El chico inocente era lo más dulce de todo.

Desde que salió de la cárcel, se encontró con cosas azucaradas que nunca le interesaban antes. Tenía azúcar en el café, miel en el té, pasteles y caramelos escondidos en su cajón de trabajo... cualquier cosa que enviara ese dulce sabor familiar que corría por sus venas, algo que le recordaba a su chico dulce, cuyos labios siempre sabían a azúcar, no importa cuántas veces LuHan le dijo que se cepillara los dientes.

Lo volvió _adicto_.

Él nunca quiso besarlo, pero intenta decirle a un hombre hambriento que no toque el banquete delante de él y ve lo lejos que llega.

Su amor por SeHun no era algo que pudiera aplastar e ignorar. Eso solo irrumpió, tituló, estableció pertenencia, empujando lejos el mejor juicio de LuHan. Le hacía pensar y sentir cosas locas, como que tal vez podría ser el hombre que SeHun pensaba que era. Pero la verdad acerca de quién y lo que él era, estaba destinado a salir con el tiempo. LuHan estaba contento de haber llegado a ser el que le había dicho a SeHun.

Suspiró y colocó la cámara cuidadosamente en el escritorio de SeHun.

Nada en la cocina le atraía, excepto el decantador de whisky sentado en el mostrador. LuHan nunca había sido cocinero. En general, sólo ordenó para la entrega, aunque esto ciertamente no sería la primera cena líquida que se había permitido.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar y estaba a punto de sentarse cuando la puerta de su apartamento se abrió. Ya estaba rodando para esconderse detrás del sofá, su mano se movía hacia la pistolera que aún no había sacado cuando se dio cuenta de quién tenía la llave.

—¡Hey, LuHan!

El chico le sonrió, jadeando por el esfuerzo, pesado con decenas de bolsas de supermercado colgadas de sus largos y delgados brazos.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a acomodar esto?

LuHan lo miró incrédulo por un momento y luego entró en acción, tomando la mayor parte de las bolsas de SeHun y ayudándole a entrar en la cocina con ellas.

—Tuve un gran almuerzo con JongIn, así que al principio no me di cuenta, pero luego volví a casa y estaba desempaquetando cajas y me dio hambre y me di cuenta de que aparte de las cosas del desayuno, ¡tu cocina está completamente vacía! ¿Te mudaste aquí o algo?

—No, he estado viviendo aquí desde que salí. Yo generalmente sólo como aquí en la mañana. A menudo almuerzo y ceno en el trabajo.

—Oh, bueno, eso lo explica.

Sus labios rosados se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa. LuHan lo miró como si un hombre del desierto contemplara una bebida alta y fresca.

El cabello rubio del muchacho se extendía alrededor de sus pequeñas y encantadoras orejas. Sus largas pestañas oscuras revoloteaban mientras su cuerpito, hermoso y esbelto, se retorcía y se inclinaba para organizar sus compras dentro de la nevera de LuHan. La camiseta sin mangas y los pantalones vaqueros que usaba halagaban su forma de una manera que nunca lo hizo el traje de la prisión. Su precioso y pequeño trasero de burbuja estaba envuelto en pantalones vaqueros que le caían sobre las caderas y cuando se movía, LuHan podía ver destellos de piel desnuda y suave de su cintura y vientre. Sabía que la piel se sentiría como satén caliente bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Sabía lo que parecía desnudo, mojado.

LuHan tragó y se apoyó contra el mostrador, cruzando los tobillos y tratando desesperadamente de parecer casual. Dejó caer su mirada a lo que SeHun había comprado en un intento de distraerse de la necesidad caliente que corría por su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes filetes?

—Sí, yo quería algo con carne, además pensé que estábamos atrasados para una pequeña celebración. Y dejaste tu tarjeta de crédito sobre la mesa, sola y desprotegida.

SeHun sacó la esquina de la negra American Express de su bolsillo del jean con un guiño. LuHan sonrió. Había dejado la tarjeta de crédito para que SeHun la usara, pero no se la entregó directamente por temor a ser rechazado. Su chico podría ser divertido así.

—Puedo ver que estás en casa del trabajo —dijo SeHun, con los ojos clavados en las pistoleras en los hombros de LuHan—, ¿Por qué no te cambias a algo un poco más cómodo, con un poco menos, uh, potencia de fuego, y voy a empezar la cena?

—Por supuesto.

LuHan habló, pero no se movió. No podía. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse allí y mirar mientras SeHun levantaba un delantal sobre su cabeza, exponiendo esa deliciosa franja de piel desnuda a través de su centro otra vez, y luego colocando la tela a rayas en la parte posterior de su cuello y atándola detrás de su cintura. No pudo detener el ridículo sentimiento de alegría que se extendió en su pecho ante la visión de SeHun sintiéndose como en casa en su cocina.

Finalmente, SeHun notó que él lo miraba y se volvió con una mano en su cadera.

—¿Qué?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Eso es todo.

Los ojos borgoña lo miraron de reojo y luego SeHun se volvió para mirarlo completamente.

—¿No creías que iba a volver, verdad?

LuHan sabía que era culpable de los cargos. Él contestó cuidadosamente.

—No estaba seguro. Después de lo que te dije...

SeHun se lanzó hacia adelante y le dio unas palmaditas en la cara.

LuHan lo miró sorprendido.

—¿De verdad creías que te dejaría sin siquiera un _adiós_? Me conoces mejor que eso. Debes saber que no te voy a dejar. No ahora, ni nunca.

—Pero SeHun, yo...

—Hiciste algunas cosas **_malas_**. Lo entiendo. Pero ya no vas a hacer esas cosas, ¿no? ¿Y vas a hacer las cosas bien para la gente que hiciste mal?

—Sí. Sin embargo, además de eso...

SeHun tomó una espátula cercana y le dio un golpe en el estómago con ella. Él rodó los ojos.

—Eres demasiado viejo para mí. Soy demasiado joven. Guarda esa mierda. No la estoy escuchando. Estoy por encima de la edad de consentimiento. Si es lo suficientemente bueno para el Estado, es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, final de la conversación. ¿El desequilibrio de poder? Sí, había uno cuando estábamos en la prisión. E hiciste lo correcto al no usarlo contra mí. Pero ahora estamos fuera. Puedo irme si quiero, pero, ¿adivina qué? No quiero. Estoy justo donde quiero estar, con quien quiero estar. No porque te deba o me debes ni nada de eso. Hiciste algo bueno al salvarme y ayudarme a conseguir justicia y lo agradezco. Pero también hiciste muchas cosas malas, a mucha gente buena. Así que estoy declarando que es un lavado. Pizarra en blanco. Tú declaraste que yo era tuyo el día que me encontraste, bien aquí mismo, ahora mismo, lo estoy declarando de vuelta. Eres mío, Xiao LuHan. Te quiero. No hay devoluciones.

Lo golpeó ligeramente en el pecho con la espátula al ritmo de sus palabras y luego le sonrió alegremente.

LuHan lo miró fijamente a través de su discurso entero mientras SeHun se apartaba y hacía picadillo cada argumento que tenía sobre por qué no podían estar juntos, derribando cada pared entre ellos.

No podía ser tan fácil.

No podía ser tan simple.

SeHun pareció leer su mente.

—Te amo. Me amas. Tú eres el que está haciendo esto complicado, no yo. Si dependiera de mí, estaríamos en tu habitación ahora mismo y estarías deshuesando mis sesos.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros descuidadamente. No tenía ni idea de lo sexy que parecía en ese delantal. _Pequeño inocente_. El delgado hilo del autocontrol de LuHan finalmente se rompió. Los ojos dorados brillaron y el hombre mayor avanzó, apoyando al pequeño rubio contra el horno y enjaulándolo con sus brazos. La espátula cayó al suelo, soltada por los dedos sorprendidos.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y olfateó la línea de su cuello antes de gruñir en el oído de SeHun.

—¿Es así chico dulce?

Algo de la insolencia y bravuconería del muchacho se deslizó. Su voz tembló.

—S-í.

LuHan habló contra los temblorosos labios rosados, con sus ojos bloqueados.

—¿Finalmente estás listo para dejarme tener ese dulce culito tuyo?

Los ojos borgoña se dilataron.

—Sí. Por favor.

El pequeño educado _por favor_ era insoportablemente adorable. No pudo resistirse a un último golpe, una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona se reflejaba en sus labios.

—¿No hay vuelta atrás?

SeHun sacudió su bonita cabeza rubia con una tímida sonrisa.

—No hay vuelta atrás.

LuHan gruñó mientras levantaba al niño en el aire. Le asombró cómo, después de todo el músculo que había conseguido, seguía siendo tan ligero. _Qué fácil habría sido romperlo._

Suavemente, LuHan depositó a su precioso niño en la cama y luego lo cubrió como una manta, descansando en la cuna de sus caderas, entre sus piernas donde siempre había deseado estar. Sus manos sostenían su cara, las puntas de los dedos acariciando sus mejillas y sus sienes. Él era tan, tan delicadamente encantador.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Pensé que eras la cosa más hermosa que había visto. Aún lo hago.

Las manos de SeHun subieron por sus brazos, trazando las gruesas bandas de sus músculos y moviéndose sobre sus firmes hombros.

—Tú eres fuerte, grande y poderoso, al principio me asustó. Pero entonces llegué a depender de esa fuerza, admirarla. Tu cuerpo es magnífico, LuHan. Yo te quiero mucho.

Podía sentir al niño temblando debajo de él, temblando con la misma necesidad que corría por sus propias venas. Desesperados, frenéticos por sentir la piel sobre la piel y satisfacer la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro, comenzaron a rasgar la ropa del otro. Tela rasgada, botones saltaron, los zapatos volaron a través de la habitación. Violentamente se arquearon juntos, los labios, las lenguas y los dientes, consumiéndose el uno al otro mientras goteantes erecciones derramaban excitación sobre los estómagos tensos.

LuHan se apuntó contra el estómago caliente de SeHun, con las manos acariciándole el cuello y la cabeza, los dedos enredados en el cabello de maíz sedoso mientras enloquecía al chico con sus labios, besándolo vorazmente, como lo había hecho en sus sueños. Los pequeños sonidos de necesidad que el muchacho estaba haciendo en su garganta de lo que él no era consciente estaban conduciendo a LuHan loco. Le acribilló la garganta con suaves y provocativos mordiscos mientras sus grandes manos se abrían paso entre sus cuerpos. Se apoderó de ellos dos; su propia dureza, venosa y palpitante, y la polla perfecta de SeHun, lisa y color rosa claro. Los bombeó a ambos a un clímax rápido y sucio, derramándose desordenadamente por todo el pálido vientre de SeHun.

El muchacho estaba allí jadeando, con el pecho agitado mientras LuHan se levantaba y agarraba una toalla y lo limpiaba antes de que el lío pegajoso pudiera secarse.

Él alzó la mirada con ojos borgoña aturdidos.

—¿Eso es todo?

LuHan rió entre dientes.

—No, pero ninguno de nosotros iba a durar mucho tiempo. Eso fue sólo para quitar el borde para que podamos hacer esto bien.

Agarró una gran almohada gruesa y luego tiró una enorme toalla de baño suave encima de ella.

—¿Para qué es eso?

—Bueno, personalmente, me gustaría poder dormir en esta cama una vez que hayamos terminado. Quiero que te acuestes con la almohada debajo de tus caderas.

Los ojos de SeHun eran grandes y amplios mientras él reía nerviosamente, sin aliento, y luego hizo lo que LuHan le pidió. Tembloroso, se arrastró sobre la almohada, empujándola debajo de sus caderas para que su trasero estuviera alto en el aire, apuntando directamente hacia LuHan. El hombre mayor sintió que su polla se hinchaba hasta llegar a la atención, dándole a ese perfecto y precioso agujero un saludo rígido de un soldado.

Deslizó grandes y anchas manos por el interior de las piernas de SeHun, empezando por sus delicados tobillos, moviéndose hacia el interior de sus rodillas, sus muslos interiores y luego deslizando sus piernas, forzándolo a arquear su espalda. Expuso la parte del cuerpo de SeHun que aún no había visto en las duchas. LuHan pudo ver el rubor que cubría sus mejillas y el dorso de sus orejas se puso rojo de vergüenza cuando la grieta de su culo se abrió de par en par y su lugar más privado apareció a la vista. LuHan podía verlo todo, su polla rosada y regordeta, sus bolas lisas y prácticamente sin pelo y el diminuto agujero de tamaño pequeño de su recto.

LuHan parpadeó, sorprendido.

Era literalmente _el agujero más pequeño_ que había visto en su vida. El gran trasero de SeHun lo rodeaba a ambos lados con rollitos redondos y regordetes. Eran pálidos y perfectamente blancos, el valle entre ellos un poco más oscuro de color rosa con solo un susurro de suave vello rubio que conducía a su culo. El esfínter era de un color rosado brillante, aproximadamente del tamaño de la punta del dedo índice de LuHan. Estaba ligeramente arrugado, los pliegues arrugados conducían como una estrella a la pequeña y diminuta abertura. LuHan dudaba de que SeHun pudiera haber tomado tanto como un lápiz en su pequeño culo virgen sin dolor, mucho menos uno de sus propios dedos gruesos o su _atributo_ , por así decirlo.

Esto iba a tomar algún trabajo.

SeHun lo miró de nuevo, con sus grandes ojos borgoña curiosos y simultáneamente llenos de confianza y vergüenza.

—¿Está bien?

—Oh sí. Es jodidamente perfecto —LuHan sonrió y se inclinó para plantar un gran, beso húmedo y descuidado en su culo virgen.

SeHun chilló de sorpresa ante la sensación húmeda de sus labios y LuHan sonrió ante la forma en que su pequeño agujero prácticamente desapareció en su cuerpo cuando lo apretó.

Un día iba a meter la lengua en ese pequeño agujero hasta que SeHun llorase.

Alargó la mano y apagó las luces del techo, dejando la habitación débilmente iluminada por la lámpara al lado de la cama. La luz baja era cálida y reconfortante y se sentía más íntimo. LuHan tomó una botella de aceite de masaje de la cabecera de la cama y vertió algo en sus palmas, frotando y calentándolo con sus manos.

—Sólo quiero que te relajes, ¿bien? No quiero que pienses o anticipes, analices o trates de corresponder de ninguna manera. No quiero que hagas nada. Se trata de que yo cuide de ti, como siempre he hecho. Voy a guiar, tú sigues.

SeHun asintió y él iba a decir algo, pero él sólo gimió de placer cuando las manos de LuHan empezaron a frotar el aceite en sus amplios muslos, agarrando y soltando la parte más gruesa de los músculos hasta que se sintieran suaves en sus manos. Tomando una pantorrilla y luego la otra en la mano, comenzó a masajear los músculos allí. Estaban apretados y tenía que usar las palmas de sus manos para amasarlos y frotarlos como masa, presionando hasta que fuera apenas doloroso. Él sonrió cuando bajó para hacer sus pies. Siempre había notado que SeHun tenía pies lindos. Delicados dedos pequeños, delicados arcos. Tenía pies de niña bonita, pero LuHan no iba a decirle eso.

El chico todavía podría abalanzarse sobre él.

El hombre mayor se deleitó en el puro deleite de SeHun dispuesto ante él, suyo para tocar a su gusto. No es que no se hubiera sentido satisfecho, porque lo había hecho muchas veces. En el gimnasio, en la ducha; cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, LuHan había mirado. LuHan nunca se había sentido culpable por mirar, pero nunca había tocado. Tal vez a veces, cuando SeHun se quedaba dormido antes que él, simplemente lo abrazaba, lo apretaba con fuerza, disfrutaba de la sensación de su cuerpo pequeño contra el suyo, la sensación de ese trasero redondo presionando deliciosamente contra él. Pero no podía tocarlo, _no así._

Empezó con la parte inferior de su cuerpo, porque era un poco menos íntimo, y luego lentamente subió. Avanzó hasta la delgada espalda de SeHun, admirando lo pequeño y compacto que era, pero todavía tan fuerte para su tamaño. Él vio una fuerza oculta en SeHun que él sabía incluso que el muchacho no era consciente. _Todavía_. LuHan no tenía dudas de que llegaría a ser suyo con el tiempo. Tenía ganas de ver a su pequeño amante crecer y madurar.

Sus dedos encontraron los nudos en los músculos a lo largo de la columna vertebral del niño y los rodeó lentamente, bajando hasta que cedieron. A continuación, alisó las palmas de sus manos sobre su piel desnuda en trazos más largos, frotándolo, aflojándolo y rodeando sus pulgares en sus hombros, lo que hizo a SeHun casi completamente flexible. Podía literalmente sentirlo quedar inmóvil bajo sus manos.

La vulnerabilidad y la confianza que SeHun estaba mostrando absolutamente lo humilló.

—Ahí vamos, bebé —susurró LuHan—, te tengo —dijo, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de miel de SeHun, amasando su suave cuero cabelludo y rascándole la cabeza.

A SeHun siempre le había gustado que le arañaran la cabeza y LuHan se alegró de complacerlo porque hizo los ruidos más deliciosos y sexys. Un pequeño gemido roto escapó de los labios rosados y entreabiertos del muchacho.

—¿Te gusta eso, bebé? —Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, respirando a través del oído de SeHun, disfrutando de la forma en que no respondía con nada más que un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y un suspiro de satisfacción.

LuHan sonrió. Sabía que lo tenía ahora. Estaba completa y totalmente relajado, más dormido que despierto. Ahora sólo necesitaba mantenerlo así.

Comenzó lentamente, suavemente, bajando por el cuerpo de SeHun, pasando las manos por sus largos brazos y manos, por los costados de sus costillas y por la hermosa curva de su culo. Era la única parte accesible de él que había descuidado. _Hasta ahora._

LuHan se acomodó sobre sus rodillas entre las piernas de SeHun y comenzó a darle a ese hermoso culo toda la atención que tanto merecía. No había una parte del cuerpo de SeHun con la que no estuviera completamente enamorado, pero el culo del chico lo dejó completamente mareado. Era respingón y alegre, redondo y alto y rechoncho como si las reglas de la gravedad ni siquiera se aplicaran a la maldita cosa. LuHan amaba ese culo. Le encantaba hacer a SeHun hacer sentadillas y flexiones de rodillas y casi cualquier cosa para poner esa rondondez bonita de su trasero en el aire.

Antes, sólo podía mirar y soñar. Ahora era todo suyo, para hacer lo que quisiera.

Él sonrió ampliamente mientras lo agarraba, dos puñados grandes de carne perfecta, y lo apretó suavemente, rodándolo en sus manos como pasta y separándolos para poder ver el pequeño fruncimiento de SeHun de nuevo. Estaba ligeramente más relajado, la piel menos apretada y arrugada. El hombre mayor avanzó lentamente hacia él, frotando los costados de sus glúteos y apretando los muslos debajo, hundiendo sus dedos en la parte inferior carnosa y luego barriendo sus dedos por la grieta.

La primera vez que los pulgares de LuHan invadieron el agujero de SeHun, se tensó, pero cuando LuHan repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, se relajó. Utilizó los nudillos de su mano derecha y presionó su puño contra su agujero, empujando y amasando los músculos que rodeaban su agujero, incluso cavando su codo en el pliegue para aumentar la presión y luego vibrar para trabajar los músculos sueltos. Hizo lo mismo con su perineo, presionando para relajar los músculos del suelo pélvico. Frotó aceite caliente dentro y alrededor de su ano, presionando suavemente y estirando en el anillo exterior de músculo. Finalmente, apretó ambas manos en la grieta de SeHun y las frotó como si estuviera tratando de encender un fuego en su culo, el calor de la fricción calentando el músculo. Su grueso trasero se empujó con el movimiento y SeHun gimió de placer. Gimió cuando LuHan empezó a deslizar sus manos entre el pliegue y presionando hacia afuera, usando la fuerza para estirar su esfínter suavemente. Podía verlo abrirse ahora con cada tirón de sus manos, casi tan relajado como los músculos que lo rodeaban.

Pasó unos buenos diez minutos haciendo eso, hundiendo los dedos en la grieta del muchacho, acariciando su agujero y luego extendiendo sus manos, tirando de su grieta tan abierta como podía y estirando su agujero de lado, una y otra vez y otra vez. Luego, LuHan pasó a masajear el esfínter de SeHun directamente, usando su pulgar para acariciar la entrada de su cuerpo y luego ambos a la vez para estirarlo en direcciones opuestas. Él masajeó el esfínter externo como él tenía cada otro músculo en el cuerpo de SeHun, amasándolo hasta que el nudo del músculo era suave y caliente. Utilizó una mano para pellizcarle las nalgas, mientras su otro pulgar masajeó el diminuto capullo rosa de SeHun, moviéndose alrededor de un círculo hasta que el chico comenzó a gemir, levantando su culo un poco de una manera que hizo a LuHan ir de duro a roca dura en segundos.

Era el momento que había estado esperando, el cuerpo de SeHun inconscientemente pidiendo más presión, más profundo, más adentro.

LuHan contuvo la respiración asombrado cuando penetró en el cuerpo de SeHun por primera vez. Fue sin esfuerzo. Sacudiendo y haciendo vibrar su mano suavemente, su dedo se deslizó como si estuviera extendiendo mantequilla caliente. SeHun suspiró de placer cuando el grueso dedo extendió su relajado esfínter anal fácilmente y se abrió camino en el interior donde no había más resistencia, sólo las paredes aterciopeladas de su recto. LuHan sonrió satisfecho por la expresión de felicidad total en la cara de su chico. Así era como debía ser para la primera vez recibiendo sexo anal. Sin miedo, sin dolor. Era el trabajo del socio penetrante asegurarse de eso; para asegurarse de que su pareja estaba completamente relajado, su cuerpo abierto y receptivo a la invasión. Cualquier cosa menos que la relajación total podría crear un ambiente de miedo y una asociación de dolor con la penetración que podría causar que el compañero receptor se tense siempre en el momento de la entrada, haciendo el sexo anal una tarea incómoda en lugar del placer increíble que tenía el potencial de ser.

SeHun gimió de placer, con su boca abierta mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños en las mantas. LuHan lo sondeó profundamente, presionando su dedo índice tanto como pudo y luego lo curvó para acariciar la sensible pared anterior donde estaba la próstata. Presionó profundamente, los nudillos de su puño se encontraron con la unión de las piernas de SeHun, y luego lo masajeó con él, frotando y retorciendo sus nudillos contra su perineo y piso pélvico mientras su dedo hacía lo mismo a su interior, moviéndose en todas direcciones, estirando suavemente el interior de su ano. El pene del muchacho estaba presionado entre sus piernas; era duro y goteaba pre-semen en la almohada. Estaba gimiendo como un animal y presionando su precioso pequeño trasero hacia atrás y hacia arriba, buscando presión instintivamente, sabiendo que necesitaba más dentro de él para alcanzar la plenitud.

LuHan aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir un segundo dedo en el interior mientras su otra mano frotaba suavemente sobre la parte baja de la espalda y los muslos, tratando de mantener al niño cálido, relajado y sin miedo a pesar del intenso y desconocido estiramiento. Continuó girando sus dedos dentro de él, usando la forma oblonga de los dos dedos para estirar su esfínter en todas direcciones, presionando hacia abajo y hacia arriba y de lado a lado en círculos deliberados. Después de un rato, empezó a engancharlos y tirarlos hacia afuera, hacia sí mismo, donde quedarían atrapados en el esfínter interno del muchacho y lo obligarían a abrirse desde el interior. Era una forma mucho más natural de relajar el músculo, más similar a una evacuación intestinal. Su culo se abrió con cada movimiento de su mano, exponiendo el hermoso rojo dentro de su cuerpo.

LuHan echó lubricante por el dorso de su mano y lo dejó gotear lentamente en el culo de SeHun hasta que pudo sentirlo sofocándose dentro de él, calentado por el calor de su cuerpo y la fricción de sus dedos. Se quedó con sólo dos dedos dentro de él por un largo tiempo, solo permitiendo que SeHun se ajustara a la extraña sensación de estar lleno mientras trabajaba en el resto de su cuerpo. Utilizando la parte posterior de su antebrazo, rodó sobre su espalda baja y nalgas, alisando su palma sobre los muslos suaves del muchacho, acariciándole suavemente entre las piernas.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de trabajar un tercer dedo dentro de él, LuHan se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—Respira, cariño.

SeHun suspiró y obedientemente respiró hondo mientras LuHan le empujaba la espalda, forzándolo a exhalar justo cuando presionaba su dedo anular junto a los demás. Su ano protestó entonces, el fuerte músculo apretando y revoloteando alrededor de los tres dedos de LuHan. SeHun gruñó y apretó los dientes, jadeando en ráfagas cortas hasta que LuHan le recordó a respirar dentro y fuera lentamente. La mano en su espalda le acarició suavemente, masajeó suavemente su trasero y amasó los músculos a lo largo de los lados de las nalgas que se habían endurecido en respuesta al breve destello de dolor. Cuando finalmente se relajó de nuevo, masilla en las manos de LuHan, sólo entonces el hombre mayor comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de él.

Colocados uno al lado del otro, sus tres dedos eran tan grandes como la circunferencia de su polla, pero no tanto. Todavía iba a ser un empujón meterse dentro de ese pequeño culo virgen y estaba decidido a que SeHun no sentiría nada más que placer cuando lo hiciera. Lo que significaba que SeHun necesitaba estar tan enfocado en el placer cuando LuHan finalmente lo penetró que el pequeño e inevitable pedazo de dolor solo se agregaría a él.

Comenzó a retirarse y presionar contra él, penetrándolo tan profundamente como pudo, masajeando los golpes, rizando las yemas de los dedos para que con cada empuje rozaran la próstata de SeHun, ordeñándola. SeHun jadeó y gimió en su garganta con la boca abierta, agarrando las sábanas con los puños apretados y arqueando la espalda. Sus muslos se extendieron aún más mientras sus rodillas se movían en pequeños círculos sobre la cama. Se retorció como un pez en un anzuelo, tan cerca y desesperado por más. LuHan metió sus dedos en su ano mientras deslizaba su propia polla con su mano libre, poniéndola caliente y húmeda. Se arrodilló cerca de SeHun, su polla se presionó contra el suave perineo del muchacho mientras él retiraba suavemente sus dedos de dentro de él. SeHun se lamentó ante la pérdida cuando estuvo tan cerca de liberarse, su cuerpo entero se estremeció.

Su voz sonó gruesa y pesada, cerca de las lágrimas, mientras él suplicó.

—P-Por favor, LuHan, yo n-necesito-yo necesito-yo-

No era capaz de vocalizar lo que necesitaba en este momento, pero LuHan sabía:

—Yo sé bebé, sé lo que necesitas chico dulce. Respira cariño, ábrete para mí.

Su culo se había cerrado justo después de que LuHan había retirado los dedos, pero el músculo todavía seguía siendo suave y flexible, cálido, relajado y hambriento. Estaba vacío y ya ansiaba estar otra vez lleno. La sensación no sería extraña ni dolorosa.

LuHan apretó la cabeza de su polla contra el caliente, brillante culo del chico. A la mínima presión, cedió, casi chupando su pene. Los ojos de LuHan rodaron en su cabeza mientras el cuerpo de SeHun le daba la bienvenida dentro de él. La humedad que se apretaba alrededor de él era abrasadora. Se hundió hasta la empuñadura, hasta que sus bolas se presionaron contra la suave y redonda curva del trasero del chico, y luego se detuvo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con el esfuerzo de contenerse.

SeHun se retorció debajo de él, estremeciéndose, gimoteando.

—¡LuHan! Oh Dios lleno, tan lleno, tan grande. Oh Dios. ¡Oh Dios!

LuHan dejó caer su cabeza para poder presionar un beso a la espalda de SeHun, justo entre sus pequeños y delicados omóplatos. Él extendió la mano para presionar su estómago. Él juró que podía sentir el peso de su polla dentro del muchacho mientras levantaba las caderas de SeHun, forzando su trasero y su espalda a arquearse para que su recto fuera forzado a curvarse con la polla recta de LuHan dentro de él. Forzó la cabeza gorda de su polla justo contra la pared delantera del ano de SeHun, presionando fuertemente en su próstata.

El cuerpo de SeHun se sacudió a su alrededor, sus músculos se sacudieron como si hubiera sido golpeado con electricidad. LuHan gimió mientras su culo se onduló alrededor de su polla. SeHun lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, desesperado.

—¡LuHan, por favor, por favor!

—Te tengo, bebé, te tengo.

Con una mano en medio de su espalda y la almohada debajo de las caderas manteniendo el culo en alto, LuHan comenzó a relajarse suavemente hacia atrás fuera del pequeño agujero de SeHun y luego presionando todo el camino de regreso. Se sentía como seda húmeda y caliente envuelta alrededor de su polla, ahogándola. SeHun gimió frenéticamente, empezando a empujar hacia atrás contra las embestidas de LuHan, su cuerpo esbelto arqueándose mientras se acercaba al éxtasis, lo cual era bueno, porque LuHan no iba a estar mucho tiempo detrás de él.

—¡LuHan! ¡Oh Dios! ¡LuHan! ¡LuHan!

Sólo el sonido de su propio nombre en los labios de SeHun iba a ser suficiente para empujarlo por el borde, pero él estaría condenado si no hacía que SeHun llegara primero.

—Vamos, bebé. Vente para mí —gruñó, acelerando el movimiento de sus caderas y profundizando sus empujes un poco, golpeando en las entrañas del chico y clavando su próstata, extrayendo pequeños gritos necesitados de sus perfectos labios rosados hasta que finalmente su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, abrió la boca de par en par con lujuria, y aulló como un animal herido, rociándose entre sus piernas y sobre la toalla puesta, empapándola.

LuHan podía sentirlo saliendo a borbotones al tiempo con sus empujes mientras continuaba ordeñando hasta la última gota de su cuerpo hasta que SeHun finalmente se derrumbó deshuesadamente en su propio lío, sus ojos retrocediendo mientras se desmayaba por la sobreestimulación.

_Pronto iba a ser doloroso._

LuHan gimió y empujó en él una última vez, sus dedos penetrando en la suave y redonda carne de su culo mientras bombeaba su semilla profundamente en las entrañas de su amado muchacho, estremeciéndose como si estuviera teniendo un ataque. Las luces chispeaban bajo sus párpados como fuegos artificiales mientras se entregaba al orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido jamás, sus caderas tartamudeaban y su visión casi se desvaneció en negro. Lo único que le impedía colapsar encima del muchacho era su absoluta determinación. Sus brazos temblaban, pero él mantuvo su peso fuera de la espalda de SeHun mientras recordaba lentamente cómo respirar. Esperó hasta que se había ablandado un poco antes de soltarse.

Tan pronto como se deslizó fuera de SeHun, semen literalmente comenzó a verterse de su culo como si estuviera casi presurizado allí dentro. LuHan no pensaba que alguna vez se hubiera corrido tanto.

Lo limpió suavemente, limpiando el pobre trasero hinchado de SeHun con alguna toalla que tenía a mano hasta que estaba tan limpio como lo iba a conseguir, y luego lo rodó más e hizo lo mismo en su frente. Hizo una bola con la toalla sucia y la tiró al piso, rápidamente se puso de pie para orinar y traer un poco de agua.

SeHun estaba tendido de costado, y LuHan no estaba seguro de si en realidad estaba durmiendo porque de vez en cuando, soltaba un gemido o un quejido, las largas pestañas revoloteaban. Un lindo ceño fruncido se apretaba entre sus cejas rubias mientras LuHan se movía y lo reposicionaba, medio sentado, medio acostado a su lado con el brazo de LuHan alrededor de él para sostenerlo.

Bebió un largo y frío sorbo de agua, tragando saliva al darse cuenta de lo sediento que estaba. El cuerpo de SeHun se sentía caliente y sudoroso contra el suyo. También necesitaba agua para él.

Levantó la botella de agua a sus labios.

—Ten un poco de agua, cariño. Sólo unos cuantos sorbos y puedes volver a dormir —Puso una mano en la parte posterior del cuello de SeHun, manteniéndolo erguido—. Sólo un sorbo, vamos —le animó y SeHun abrió la boca perezosamente.

LuHan sirvió un poco cada vez que se despertaba cada vez más estaba sediento también, aparentemente, porque SeHun terminó agarrando y bebiendo ávidamente toda la botella, agua corriendo por sus labios y barbilla. Cuando llegó al final y ya no quedaba más, SeHun echó un vistazo a la botella vacía y rápidamente se echó a llorar.

LuHan estaba horrorizado.

Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente en su pecho, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que SeHun no estaba llorando porque estaba molesto. Estaba llorando porque estaba tan feliz y abrumado y no sabía cómo expresar nada de eso. Le encantaba lo sensible que era SeHun, lo abierto y expresivo que resultaba, y le pareció entrañable cuán propenso a llorar SeHun era, aunque sabía que el propio SeHun probablemente encontraba sus lágrimas terriblemente embarazosas.

LuHan sonrió y envolvió gentilmente sus brazos alrededor de SeHun, acomodando a su chico en el rincón de su cuerpo. SeHun se contorsionó y retorció, aferrándose a él como un pequeño mono mientras se desmoronaba, llorando tan fuerte que empezó a hipar. Acarició suavemente el pelo de SeHun fuera de su cara y frente húmeda para poder presionar besos suaves en ella.

—Sssh, chico dulce, está bien, te tengo, todo está bien.

Sólo hizo que SeHun llorara más y se aferrara a él aún más fuerte. LuHan decidió que iba a tener que esperar.

La voz de SeHun estaba ahogada por las lágrimas cuando finalmente habló:

—Lo s-iento, lo siento, no sé qué me pasa, no puedo parar...

—Está bien dulzura, es perfectamente normal.

Unos ojos borgoña cristalinos lo miraban, lágrimas colgando como joyas de sus largas pestañas gruesas. La punta de su nariz era roja. Incluso se veía hermoso cuando lloraba.

—¿Es... lo es? —dijo incrédulo.

LuHan sonrió.

—Sí. Especialmente para las vírgenes.

SeHun parecía ofendido y casi insultado.

—¿Por qué?

LuHan los apoyó contra la cabecera de la cama, acariciando el brazo desnudo de SeHun con las yemas de los dedos.

—Bueno, porque nunca has tenido sexo antes. La primera vez puede ser algo aterrador. Nunca has experimentado esos sentimientos antes y ciertamente no con esa intensidad. A veces puede suceder después del sexo que es particularmente intenso, entre dos compañeros que se aman y confían entre sí, especialmente para el socio receptor. Algunas personas lo llaman _sub-fondo_. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de eso antes?

El chico sacudió la cabeza, acercándose cada vez más. Sus lágrimas habían cesado finalmente. LuHan pasó los dedos por su pelo.

—Bueno, es cuando una persona se somete tan completamente a su pareja dominante durante el sexo que entran en una especie de estado de trance, donde no están completamente conscientes. Hay una especie de euforia, donde casi se siente como que están soñando y todo se siente agradable y maravilloso, incluso cosas que normalmente serían dolorosas. Y a veces, cuando se termina, esa persona puede llorar un poco, no porque estén tristes, sino simplemente porque se sienten abrumados por lo que acaban de experimentar.

—Sentí como si estuviera flotando, como si mi cuerpo ya no fuera mío. Nunca supe que el sexo pudiera ser así. No tenía ni idea. Fue tan intenso. No lo puedo creer. _Literalmente_ deshuesaste mis sesos.

LuHan bufó con la risa, todo su cuerpo temblando. La voz de SeHun estaba llena de fascinación. Su rostro estaba cubierto con una expresión estupefacta de admiración y asombro, y hacía que las palabras que decía fueran aún más hilarantes.

El hombre mayor hundió la nariz en su suave cabello, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras resoplaba de risa, inusualmente indigna. Quería llorar por la alegría que sentía. SeHun le sonrió, con los ojos húmedos, pero su rostro radiante.

LuHan acarició sus mejillas.

—Eso está bien. Estoy tan contento de haber llegado a compartir eso contigo. Y estoy tan contento de que confiaste en mí lo suficiente como para que fueras capaz de dejarte ir tan completamente. No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mí.

—Siempre he confiado en ti. Creo que incluso desde el principio, confié en ti.

—Y siempre procuraré ser digno de esa confianza.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Y era una promesa que LuHan tenía la intención de mantener, todos los días, por el resto de su vida.

Se inclinó y reclamó los labios dulces de SeHun con los suyos, devorándolo hambriento hasta que ambos estaban sin aliento. Cuando finalmente se apartó, sonrió con la expresión aturdida en la cara de SeHun. Él inclinó la barbilla del muchacho para que sus ojos se encontraran, preguntándole una última vez.

—Finalmente obtuviste tu libertad, sólo para ser capturado por mí; ¿estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?

SeHun se inclinó para reclamar de nuevo los labios de LuHan y LuHan pudo probar su dulzura cuando él respondió:

—Absolutamente.

Permanecieron en la oscuridad juntos durante un largo rato, disfrutando del silencio y la paz de estar juntos, hasta que SeHun finalmente habló.

—¿Así que eh, tú eras el dueño de Riker todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí, huh?

_Mierda._

LuHan contestó lentamente.

—Sí...

—Así que todo el tiempo, todos los que trabajaban allí, básicamente estaban trabajando para ti, ¿verdad?

—Técnicamente.

—¿Y durante todo ese tiempo estuvimos atragantándonos con huevos liofilizados, no podías tomar un poco de tocino de vez en cuando?

Él sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era todo por lo que SeHun estaba enojado. Defendió su decisión:

—La comida era perfectamente nutritiva, era una prisión, no un día de campo, ¿querías que provocara a los otros presos dándote tocino delante de ellos? Ya pasé bastante tiempo protegiendo ese dulce culito tuyo, ¿pero tocino? La mayoría de esos chicos no le darían un trozo de tocino a sus propias madres. Y además, todos los días te conseguía dulces.

SeHun gruñó contra su pecho.

—Sí, pero vamos, ¿no podrías ni siquiera habernos conseguido un calentador de espacio o algo? ¡Estaba helado ahí dentro!

LuHan sonrió mientras se movía para cubrir a SeHun con su cuerpo mucho más grande.

—Yo tenía mis propias maneras de mantenerte _caliente._

Los ojos borgoña del muchacho brillaban con comprensión mientras él se reía.

—Tú bastardo astuto.

LuHan hablaba en serio.

—Esa era la hora que esperaba durante todo el día, cuando venías a mí todo friolento y frío y acurrucarte en la cama conmigo, todo suave, dulce y necesitado, para poder abrazarte fuerte y calentarte. Ese fue el único lujo que me permití cuando se trataba de ti y no podía soportar dejarlo. Yo sé que fue egoísta, lo siento, cariño. ¿Me perdonas?

El hermoso chico lo miró a los ojos, con un toque de puchero en sus hermosos labios rosados.

—Creo que deberías arreglarlo.

Bonitos pies corrían por los costados de las piernas de LuHan con necesidad. Podía sentir algo regordete empujándolo en el estómago. _Ah, ser joven._ Tanto para un período refractario.

El hombre mayor sonrió.

—Oh, ¿y cómo podría hacer eso?

—Esta vez guiaré, tú sigues.

La risa de LuHan fue amortiguada por los labios de SeHun moviéndose para cubrir los suyos en un beso necesitado y exigente.

El mocoso siempre había sido un estudiante rápido.


	12. XII

**_7 años después_ **

****

SeHun estaba prácticamente vibrando de emoción en su asiento.

Sus dedos inconscientemente apretaron y doblaron el rollo que contenía su diploma mientras el clasificador de la clase subía al podium, sacudiendo la mano del decano y luego tomando el micrófono.

La sonrisa en el rostro del chico era tan grande que amenazaba con caminar por los lados de sus mejillas.

La voz profunda de LuHan recorrió a los graduados y a sus familias:

—Bienvenidos, a todos los amigos y familias de la clase de 2024, y gracias por venir a compartir este día especial, un día ansiosamente esperado durante los últimos cuatro años. Este es un día que para todos nosotros comenzó muchos años antes de que nuestra carta de admisión a la escuela de leyes llegara a nuestros buzones. Mi viaje comenzó hace siete años, en una prisión en la Isla de Riker, el día que conocí a un joven que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

El rubio de la primera fila se sonrojó cuando los ojos dorados del hombre mayor se posaron sobre él, cálidos de afecto, antes de volver a la audiencia.

—A diferencia de mí, él no pertenecía allí, y por razones que yo mismo no entendía completamente, juntos, él y yo nos embarcaríamos en un viaje para conseguir su libertad. Un viaje para encontrar _justicia_. Ese viaje no terminaría con su eventual exoneración y liberación de la prisión. Es un viaje en el que estamos hasta el día de hoy.

Hizo una pausa para hacer efecto.

—La justicia ha sido muy, muy difícil de encontrar. Ahora, la mayoría definiría la justicia como la legitimidad bajo la ley, pero la verdad es que a menudo se puede encontrar en el lado equivocado de la ley también. La ley es un maestro voluble, escrito por hombres inconstantes, con motivos volubles. Puede ser retorcida y doblada y rota, porque es creada por el hombre y el hombre mismo es infinitamente corruptible.

El hombre de pelo oscuro respiró hondo.

—Y ahí es donde entramos. Hemos pasado los últimos cuatro años aprendiendo la ley en una burbuja, aislada de las realidades del mundo exterior, pero ahora llega el momento de aplicar ese conocimiento a gente real, a menudo asustada e imperfecta y humana, que tendrá que depender de abogados como nosotros para obtener ayuda. Ellos dependerán de ustedes para salvar su casa o su trabajo o su reputación y a veces incluso su propia vida.

Se detuvo para mirar por encima de la multitud.

—Esa es una responsabilidad increíble. Y debería ser al mismo tiempo estimulante y aterrador. Los abogados suelen tener vidas en las palmas de sus manos. Ustedes son poderosos, cada uno de ustedes. Y nunca me recuerda más ese hecho que cuando miro a mi compañero de vida, Oh SeHun. Él es poderoso. No se pregunta qué puede hacer la diferencia, solo por sí mismo o preocuparse de que su contribución podría ser demasiado pequeña para que valga la pena el esfuerzo y el sacrificio. Simplemente cree que puede hacer una diferencia. Y así lo hace, todos los días, simplemente haciendo lo que sabe que es correcto.

Ojos dorados rebosantes de ternura y verdad.

—Su grito de guerra siempre ha sido que la justicia no es un lujo que sólo los ricos y los poderosos pueden ofrecer. La justicia es para todos. Cada vida importa. Las vidas de los prisioneros son _importantes_. Sus familias importan. Todos los acusados de un delito merecen ser representados de manera justa. Una sola persona inocente detrás de las rejas es inaceptable. Y para aquellos que son culpables, no les hacemos ningún servicio encerrándolos en jaulas y permitiendo que las empresas privadas se beneficien de su encarcelamiento. Todos los beneficios que se pueden obtener de las cárceles deben ir en beneficio de los prisioneros. Para hacer la diferencia, necesitamos invertir en educación y rehabilitación para los presos, reduciendo las penas para los reclusos modelo y los delincuentes no violentos, vinculando a los convictos con las oportunidades de empleo y prohibiendo la caja en las solicitudes de empleo que estigmatiza a ex-presos. Como sociedad, no debemos permitir que los prisioneros sean convertidos en esclavos, ni víctimas de abusos y violencia sexuales, ni nadie que se beneficie de la pérdida de libertad de otra persona. La voz de nadie ha sido más fuerte que la de SeHun en tratar de darse cuenta de este cambio. Él está haciendo una diferencia, todos los días. Y ustedes también.

La voz de LuHan vibró con fuerza y convicción mientras se filtraba por los cientos de asistentes, llamándolos a la acción:

—Dejen el mundo mejor de lo que les fue dado. Dejen un lugar en que tu madre y tu hija, tu padre y tu hijo, puedan respetar. No corrupto, pero cierto. No sólo ricos, sino justos. Si trabajan por el bien, sufrirán un revés e incluso un desastre, pero nunca conocerán la derrota. Este idealismo será más importante aún que su grado. Por favor, no lo pierdan nunca.

Miró hacia SeHun.

—Sé que nunca perderé el mío, porque SeHun nunca me dejaría. Él me hace responsable. El hombre a mi lado es una fuente siempre brillante de constante esperanza. Esperanza en la humanidad, esperanza en el futuro y esperanza en mí. Pero por el hecho de que él creyó en mí, no estaría donde estoy hoy, si no fuera por Oh SeHun.

El hombre mayor respiró hondo y buscó algo en el bolsillo de su pecho, casi dejándolo caer. Sus dedos temblaron en lo que parecía ser una exhibición de nervios poco característica antes de que volviera a hablar:

—Y delante de todos ustedes hoy, quiero pedirle que continúe nuestro viaje, buscando justicia juntos, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Sus ojos ámbar miraron a SeHun, llenos de vulnerabilidad abierta, mientras bajaba del escenario y se arrodillaba en el pasillo ante él.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

El aliento de SeHun se detuvo en su pecho. Era incapaz de hablar, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a llenarle los ojos.

Sus amigos, padres y compañeros de clase, todos a su alrededor, estallaron en aclamaciones, lanzando sus gorras negras en el aire y gritando cuando LuHan deslizó un anillo en su dedo. SeHun se ruborizó de vergüenza cuando empezó a llorar abiertamente, pero LuHan sólo sonrió y lo tomó en sus brazos.

Sacudieron sus gorras en el aire juntas, con los diplomas en mano.

Debido a las lágrimas en sus ojos, no fue hasta horas más tarde que SeHun se dio cuenta de que su esposo de la prisión se le había propuesto con el mismo anillo que había sacado de una caja de Cracker Jack, todos esos años atrás.

**FIN**


End file.
